Mi última voluntad era seguir viviendo
by Maegalcarwen
Summary: Un año tras la batalla de Karakura, continúa todo con normalidad. Bueno, entre comillas, una vez encerrado Aizen, los arrancares no habían desaparecido del mapa, sino que aparecen misteriosamente en el mundo humano. ¿Sabrán afrontarlo? GrimmjowxOC
1. El despertar

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi nuevo fic (es la primera vez que escribo un fic, así que sed comprensivos y esas cosas) Una cosa: el principio puede ser un poco aburrido, por eso de que necesito una excusa/situación para comenzar todo. En general es como se me ocurrió que podría continuar la historia tras la batalla de Karakura, centrándome principalmente en Grimmjow. Y no pude evitarlo, me he inventado algunos personajes

Ya me callo: ¡Disfrutad leyendo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El despertar<strong>

Esto era extraño… Abrió los ojos, todo era borroso. Ese techo no se parecía en nada al de Las Noches, no brillaba la constante luna de Hueco Mundo, ni tampoco se parecía a ese molesto cielo azul que Aizen se empeño en poner en el palacio.

El joven de ojos azules y pelo azul al que estamos viendo no se podía mover apenas, sentía sus sentidos entorpecidos. Algo le molestaba para respirar, y al mismo tiempo, le obligaba a ello. Empezó a toser y le dolía. Ya sabía qué era eso: estaba dentro de él, en su garganta. Quiso levantar la mano para quitarse de encima aquellas cosas que le oprimían, pero pesaba mucho. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué hacía allí? Lo último que recordaba era su pelea con ese obstinado shinigami y a Nnoitra. Hijo de puta.

El apenas poder moverse y ese pitido que parecía seguir un absurdo compás lo estaban poniendo nervioso. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se incorporó y se quitó aquél asqueroso tubo metido en su garganta junto con el resto de trastos inútiles pegados a su pecho y esa aguja incrustada en la parte interior de su brazo izquierdo. Que él recordara, nunca había estado en un lugar tan extraño como ese: todo el mobiliario era total o parcialmente metálico y la mayoría de las cosas de la habitación oscilaban del color blanco sucio al crema. Como odiaba el azul cielo de las paredes, según su opinión era completamente hortera.

El incorporarse de golpe hace un momento lo había mareado y ahora le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Se miró las manos. Estaba seguro de que eran sus manos, pero no las reconocía. Empezó a inspeccionarse el cuerpo, estaba asquerosamente escuálido y sin fuerza alguna. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al ver su estado es que lo habían utilizado para experimentar con él. Le importaba una mierda ahora mismo su estado, y el pitido incesante de las máquinas que lo rodeaban no ayudaba con su dolor de cabeza. Tenía que salir de allí. Sus piernas apenas aguantaron a recorrer el metro y medio que había entre su camilla y el marco de la puerta, donde cayó y se quedó tumbado y a medio incorporar, observando. Podía ver un montón de figuras yendo de aquí para allá, pero no percibía que ninguna tuviera siquiera una pizca de reiatsu. Espera un momento, ¿Acaso eran humanos? ¿Estaba _él_ en el mundo humano?

Un par de metros a su derecha podía ver una par de humanos discutiendo con unos otros que vestían batas blancas. Al parecer, un viejo que pertenecía a los primeros se le había muerto a los otros. Se la sudaba. Pero siguió observando, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y le dolía demasiado todo como para molestarse en girar la cabeza y mirar otra cosa. Hasta que una hembra humana, algo más joven que los que la rodeaban, reparó en él. ¿Acaso una simple humana podía verlo?

-¡Mamá! ¡Mira! ¡El chico raro que compartía habitación con el abuelo se ha despertado!- Chilló a los demás, señalándolo evidentemente con el dedo. Eso confirmaba sus sospechas: una simple humana, no, cualquier humano por allí circundante podía verlo. Pero lo peor, era que lo había llamado raro. _Raro_. Si él estuviera en condiciones normales, esa niñata no habría vivido para contarlo.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que varios de los humanos-con-bata aparecieron y lo llevaron con una facilidad pasmosa a la cama en la que había despertado. _"Mierda" _fue lo único que atinó a pensar. Aparentemente estaban sorprendidos, alcanzó a escuchar un par de palabras como "coma" o "malherido"…

Se dejó hacer. Le pusieron otra vez esas cosas raras en el pecho, le hicieron unas cuantas pruebas molestas, como pasarle luces por los ojos, hasta que lo arroparon cuidadosamente y se apartaron un momento. Esto dejó pasmado al peliazul, no se acordaba de la última vez que alguien lo había tratado con cierta suavidad. Quería quejarse por ello. Por ende, si lo estaban tratando de esa forma, algo peor pasaría seguramente luego. Frunció el ceño. El estado de su garganta no le permitía hablar.

Pegó un respingo al sentir una mano acariciándole el pelo. Se sorprendió al ver que la mano pertenecía a aquella niñata humana que se había atrevido a llamarle 'raro'. ¿Quién se había creído que era? En cuanto saliera de aquella detestable situación ella tendría reservado el primer lugar en la lista de personas que mataría. Primero llenaría su bonito cuerpo de agujeros como había hecho con tantos shinigamis, luego la desmembraría poco a poco. Y en cuanto muriera y se convirtiera en un plus, se aseguraría de que se torturase como un pobre hollow el resto de la eternidad.

-Ahora que has despertado pareces más guapo ^.^ - dijo la humana sin dejar de sonreír ni de acariciarle el pelo- Yo me llamo Sakura, y tu?

-Niña, deberías dejarlo descansar, acaba de despertar de un coma, todavía está malherido y ha estado intubado, así que dudo que pueda contestarte- Interrumpió uno de los humanos-con-bata.

-Grim… Grimmjow…- Dijo entrecortadamente y con la voz seca. Le dolía la garganta lo suficiente como para querer simplemente arrancársela sólo para olvidar ese dolor. Apoyó una de sus manos en su cuello y contestó:- Grimmjow… me llamo Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…- _"Y reza porque no tenga que volver a repetírtelo…"_

* * *

><p>Fue entonces cuando empezó todo: la sexta espada se encontraba aparentemente encerrado en un debilitado cuerpo humano, dentro del extraño mundo real rodeado de humanos cada cual más extravagante; entre ellos, una niñata que apenas contaba con 17 años de edad con un largo pelo color chocolate y liso y los ojos de color violeta. Esa misma niñata que parecía considerar que su comportamiento huraño era solucionable simplemente con un poco de cariño. Esa misma niña que parecía haber encontrado una nueva mascota malhumorada de la cual ocuparse.<p>

* * *

><p>En otro edificio de iguales características, en una de sus habitaciones, se repite la misma historia: un pálido joven de cabellera negra abre sus ojos. No comprende. "No puede ser… ¿Cómo puede existir todavía mi conciencia? Podría jurar que me había vuelto cenizas… podría jurar que… había muerto…<p>

* * *

><p>NA:

Bueno, ¡Esto es todo por ahora! Ya tengo bastante escrito, por lo que creo que mientras no tenga exámenes lo revisaré e iré transcribiendo, por lo que creo que actualizaré con regularidad :D

En fin, ya sea críticas o un 'me ha gustado' o lo que sea, hay un botoncillo ahí abajo que dice Rewiew ^.^


	2. ¿Un nuevo hogar?

Bien! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo :D Espero que Grimmjow-sama no venga a matarme por lo que le voy a hacer en este fic. Si es que me gusta mucho torturar personajes…

En fin, disfrutad!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: ¿Un nuevo hogar?<strong>

Tsk… Todo un jodido mes comiendo la mierda del hospital y soportando a un grupo de enfermeras viejas que no lo dejaban solo ni para ir al baño "por si le pasaba algo". Lo peor de todo era su supuesta rehabilitación: ahora tenía que intentar hacer caminatas de 15 minutos dos veces al día. ¿Cómo esa mierda iba a ayudarlo a mejorar? Lo peor de todo era que le costaba horrores hacerlo y el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera estado en una posición forzada durante horas sin descanso.

Al menos podía darse un respiro de las jodidas enfermeras con la 'caminata' de las tardes, excusándose de que la niñata esa de ojos violetas lo acompañaría. Pero ser un respiro, bueno, sólo lo parecía. Pronto comenzó a tomar confianza, y donde hay confianza da asco. Con esa maldita confianza comenzaron las preguntas.

Se encontraba con ella caminando en la parte trasera del hospital, donde se encontraban otros seres débiles que, según él, no merecían vivir. Eso sin contar el resto de pequeños y ruidosos seres vivos que se encontraban en cualquier dirección a la que miraba. Su malhumor aumentaba y ese maldito sol en lo alto del cielo no ayudaba, aunque ya se iba acostumbrando. A lo que no se acostumbraba era a esa humana, que aunque no lo conocía de nada, insistía en seguirlo visitando prácticamente todos los días. Siempre que caminaban juntos, le daba un respiro de esas molestas muletas cruzando uno de los brazos de él por encima de sus hombros para mantenerlo en pie. Ella tenía el cuerpo grácil, pequeño y fuerte, y la expresión decidida en su rostro confundiría a cualquiera con la sumisión en sus relaciones con todo el mundo.

No sabía si el contacto con ella le agradaba o no, pero estaba seguro de que le incomodaba. Y no era muy probable que se habituara pronto, y ni mucho menos, que ella se cansara de ir a visitarlo.

-Grimmjow ~- cantó con una vocecita típica de pedir favores- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada de antes de despertarte? ¿Ni siquiera de cómo te hiciste esas heridas?

"_No me acuerdo de nada. Sólo que era la Sexta Espada en el ejército del idiota-adicto-al-té de Aizen, que espero que por su bien esté muerto. Que luché contra un obstinado shinigami que se creía que _me_ ganaría por llevar una máscara de hollow, luego nos casi matamos entre ambos y más tarde el hijo de puta de Nnoitra me intentó matar. Ahora resulta que me desperté teniendo un jodido cuerpo como si fuera un maldito humano sin _mi_ máscara y sin _mi_ zampakutoh, pero por lo demás no me acuerdo de nada…"_

-Grimmjow, te estoy hablando… ¿Te pasa algo?

-Tsk… ¿Podrías estar callada de vez en cuando, niñata? No es necesario que esté hablando todo el rato de las cosas que no recuerdo, o si de que estoy triste por estar aquí, etc, etc…

-¡NO ME LLAMES NIÑATA! ¡Te he dicho más de una vez que tengo un nombre y es Sakura!- Le dijo mirándolo airada. ¿Por qué que lo mirara con esos ojos lo ponía tan incómodo?- Vamos, repite conmigo, que yo sí que me he aprendido tu nombre…

-Ya, has tardado casi un mes en aprender a pronunciarlo

-¡Pero me he esforzado en aprenderlo!¡Ya podrías hacer tú lo mismo! Vamos, repite: Sa-ku-ra

-Tsk… Sa-ku-ra – Se sentía increíblemente estúpido. ¿Por qué la estaba soportando?- A lo que iba antes, el cómo me siento no debería importarte. En cuanto a recordar, no recuerdo nada. Solamente el día de mi supuesto cumpleaños y del día de hace seis años en el que supuestamente morí junto con una supuesta familia difunta a la cual no recuerdo. ¿Feliz?

Sakura se quedó helada. Apenas había considerado que en cuanto supiera algo con respecto a su pasado tal vez no fuera tan bonito como esperaba. También su pasado no era precisamente el más encantador. Desde _ese_ día ella no había vuelto a ser la misma: le daba miedo estar sola, sólo quería ser amable para que de alguna forma evitar que eso pasara otra vez. Luego hace poco menos de un mes había muerto su abuelo después de dos años de hospital en hospital. Él era el único que la había comprendido de pequeña y la había protegido. Le había enseñado a no temer a esos monstruos con máscaras de hueso, en contra de lo que quería su madre. Eso no estaba bien para una chica sana como debía ser ella. Más allá de que se hubiera muerto su abuelo, justo el mismo día en el que lo hizo _él_ despertó. Ese extraño joven, el estar a su lado, era como sentir a una de esas bestias, no, incluso mucho peor. Seguramente eso había terminado de enfermar a su abuelo. Esperaba que él no tuviera la culpa de eso.

Al mismo tiempo que sentía hasta miedo en su presencia, él despertaba en ella un instinto asesino que se había esforzado tanto en adormecer. Cuando lo tenía cerca quería coger a ese chico ahora tan débil y destrozarlo poco a poco, con sus propias manos. Sabía que tenía una fuerte voluntad, la de alguien que se habría convertido en rey por sus propios méritos. Daría una buena pelea, y eso la obsesionaba aún más con él.

Le echó un vistazo otra vez, se estaba recuperando muy rápido decían, e incluso de una forma casi increíble. Le encantaba mirarlo a los ojos, le encantaba ver cómo la desafiaba con la mirada. Pero se notaba que él no se encontraba en lo absoluto cómodo en ese sitio, como si lo que recordara era no pertenecer allí. Y le sonsacaría tarde o temprano qué era lo que él recordaba.

-Oye, mujer, que no es para tanto ¿Por qué has puesto esa cara?

-…

-Tsk… vale… Sa-ku-ra –Dijo el peliazul con un enojo bastante evidente. Esa detestable humana hacía siempre una montaña de un grano de arena. Sería el como que se hubiera puesto así por lo que acababa de decir- Hazme caso, joder, que ya te he llamado por tu jodido nombre… ¬¬ Te he preguntado que qué cojones te pasa.

-Nada, sólo que… esperaba que una vez que supieras algo, al menos no fueran malas noticias…

-Reacciona ya de una jodida vez. Esto es el mundo real, no todo iba a ir de rositas. Además, no creo que si me han intentado matar y me he despertado malherido y solo en un jodido hospital eso significara que hubiera tenido una graaan familia que me cuidara y se preocupara por mí. Eso te pasa a ti y a cuatro gatos más.- Cansado, se sentó en una de los bancos de parque que allí había, al terminar de hablar.

-Pero… -Maldita sea. ¿Por qué le temblaba la voz? Él tenía toda la razón del mundo, excepto por el pequeño detalle con respecto a su propia familia. Pero al final se estaba creyendo eso que siempre le repetía, que no fuera pesimista, que una joven sana como ella debía ser feliz…- Yo… lo siento, me voy a mi casa. Tengo mucho que estudiar- Dijo con la voz triste y entrecortada, dispuesta a marcharse, cabizbaja.

-Oye humana, ¡al menos tráeme aquellas cosas para que pueda volver adentro solo!- Le gritó mientras la muchacha partía.

Oh, mierda. La había cagado pero bien. La había llamado humana y Sakura se había dado cuenta. Atónita, se dio la vuelta y volvió corriendo hacia él, colocándose enfrente de él y se puso a observarlo detenidamente a los ojos. Medio sorprendida, medio emocionada, se estaba acercando demasiado a Grimmjow, quien sentía que le estaba robando el aliento. Lo sabía. Él tenñia algo que ver seguramente con aquellas bestias con máscaras de hueso en sus rostros. Evidentemente incómodo, el ojiazul volteó rápidamente su vista para evitar el contacto con esa mirada. –Emmm… olvídalo, ya lo hago yo….

-No me evadas, Grimmjow, ¿qué eres?

-He dicho que lo olvides. Márchate, déjame en paz y no vuelvas más por aquí.

Pasaron tres días como si fueran semanas para Grimmjow. Aunque se había recuperado muchísimo durante ese tiempo y ya no necesitaba las muletas para caminar, había algo que le preocupaba. Esa maldita humana sabía que él no era lo que aparentaba. Tal vez había muchos haciendo cola para matarlo, y que esa mujer humana supiera quién era, podía acarrearle problemas. Que lo encontraran en ese debilitado estado no sería una agradable sorpresa. Sumido en sus pensamientos mientras comía la sosa comida que le habían servido, no advirtió que una chica de ojos violetas había entrado en su habitación.

-Oye, idiota, préstame atención- Hacía mucho que no conseguí hablarle a cualquiera del sexo opuesto sin miedo, pero con é no tenía miedo. Le daba ese miedo especial que te hace subir la adrenalina y emocionarte, preparada en cualquier momento para cualquier cosa. L provocaba ganas de asesinar. Sorprendido de esa forma, además de que lo había llamado idiota (en cuanto volviera a su estado normal se encargaría de torturarla), no podía más que encolerizarse. – ¿Qué cojones haces aquí, mujer? Te he dicho que no volvieras.

-Tengo un trato que podría llegar a interesarte- ¿Interesarle? ¿A él?

-Vete a la mierda- Contestó aún más irritado. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa, convenceré a mis padres- ¿De verdad le estaba soltando eso? Quería mandarla a la mierda otra vez, pero no podía con su curiosidad- Comerás y vivirás allí gratis, y no te verás obligado a ir a casas de acogida. Porque segñun he preguntado, tus datos dicen que todavía no eres mayor de edad, así que necesitas que alguien se ocupe de ti, y mis padres se convertirían en tus tutores provisionales

-Dudo mucho que sea gratis, además no me alegraría mucho ver tu geto todos los días, así que no, prefiero una casa de acogida.

-¿De verdad? ¿Vestirte con ropa usada y ridícula, estarte mudando cada pocas semanas o meses, perder tus pocas pertenencias y alimentarte de restos? Además, si me ves el geto todos los días, podré enseñarte a comportarte como un humano normal, bueno, psudo-normal.

-Obviamente querrás algo a cambio

-Claro que sí. Quiero que me cuentes, y no es necesario que sea cuando yo diga, qué demonios eres, y cómo has terminado aquí.- _"maldita hija de puta…"_

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te lo contaré?

-Las razones que te acabo de contar, y que, hasta que te termines de recuperar tengo más fuerza que tú. También creo que te podré ayudar a volver si me cuentas de dónde vienes.

-No vengo de ninguna parte que te interese. Y me estoy cansando de repetirte que no me acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te cuente algo más?

-No contestaré ahora a eso. Hasta que tú no me contestes mis preguntas yo no contestaré las tuyas. Por cierto, he preguntado, y tu alta te la dan dentro de diez días, lo mismo que se tarda en realizar el papeleo de tu traslado. Tendrías que decidir hoy, o de lo contrario perderías por completo la oportunidad. Vendré otra vez dentro de un par de horas con mis padres a escuchar qué es lo que quieres hacer- Terminó plantando una sonrisa de cera en su cara.

-Que ¿Qué? No me vengas con esas mierdas porque yo…

-Porque tú ¿qué? Lo dicho, vendré dentro de un par de horas. Adiós.

-Pero…

-Adiós.

* * *

><p>Después de una estresante semana, no se lo podía creer. Había aceptado a ir a vivir con esa estúpida humana, con su estúpida familia en su estúpida casa. ¿Cómo lo había convencido? Al menos había podido recuperar los restos de su máscara y su zampakutoh, con que le encontraron. Se veían igual que las originales, pero en cierto modo desconfiaba en que lo fueran...<p>

* * *

><p>Nombre: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez<p>

Altura: 1,86 m.

Peso: 80 kg. (bueno, eso cuando recupere su masa muscular :D)

Raza: arrancar en un cuerpo humano

Cumpleaños: 31 de Julio

Edad como humano: 17 años

Tiempo para cumplir la mayoría de edad: 2 meses y medio

Tiempo para deshacerse de su cuerpo y volver a ocupar su puesto de espada: Indefinido.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya está el segundo capítulo aquí, y ahora que ya lo terminé de plantear, ¡Llega la chicha en el siguiente!<p>

Y bueno, críticas, sugerencias, etc, hay un botoncillo allí debajo, que hacen mucha ilu los rewiews! :D


	3. Porque la convivencia no es tan fácil

Bien! Aquí estoy otra vez! como prometí, aquí ya comienza la chicha. Espero que en un futuro se me dé mejor describir las situaciones de fanservice. Por cierto gracias por los rewiews! En serio, hace mucha ilu ^^

Disfrutad! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Porque la convivencia no están fácil<strong>

Ya habían pasado esos famosos diez días, y se encontraba en un coche conducido por la Sra. Furinashi (madre de Sakura) y con su hija sentado en la parte trasera, de camino a su nuevo "hogar". Para empezar, tenía una lista que le había dado Sakura de _Cosas básicas que debes saber si pretendes hacerte pasar por un humano._ Cuando se lo nombró pensó que estaba de broma, que no iba a necesitar que le pusiera por escrito 4 o 5 normas a seguir por escrito. Pero se había equivocado completamente. Y en ambas cosas. Eran 768 normas, y sí, iba a necesitarlas por escrito. Eran las cosas más estúpidas en las que jamás habría reparado, y que por tanto, no actuaría como era debido. Estaban divididas en apartados: relaciones (había una que dictaba: _No frunzas el ceño todo el rato y sonríe de vez en cuando, que sino asustarás a la gente y te traerá problemas_. Su puta madre lo haría), familia, cuidar de casa, instituto (¿Qué cojones era eso?) y cosas varias (ponía cosas prácticas del estilo _Cómo abrir un zumo_). También contaba con hojas que se multiplicaban a medida que Sakura se acordaba de algo. Anexos y más anexos, explicaciones y especificaciones a las normas. En los últimos 6 días, el anexo había empezado a engrosarse, y ahora ya ocupaba de forma bastante alarmante más que las normas propiamente dichas. Bueno, era preferible tener unas normas a tenerla pegada todo el jodido día diciéndole cómo debía comportarse.

Ahora que por fin había podido salir de ese jodido hospital, podía apreciar todas las rarezas del mundo humano. Estaba todo lleno de esa maldita luz y un sinfín de cosas diferentes no paraba de aparecer continuamente ante sus asombrados ojos. Mientras, la señora Furinashi no paraba de hablar. Parecía emocionada. A pesar de que se había muerto su propio padre hace poco, desde que su hija había conocido a ese chico se estaba comportando como la chica feliz y sana que debía ser. Y siempre sería bienvenido un nuevo miembro a la familia, una persona normal si tuviera la oportunidad, no dejaría a alguien tirado. Aunque observándolo otra vez, ese chico parecía todo un hombre ya, algo más mayor que la edad que se suponía que tenía. Le restó importancia. Si se portaba bien, estudiaba o trabajaba y ayudaba como es debido en la casa no habría nada de malo en ello, y su marido no tendría quejas por tener que mantener a alguien más. Se rindió de seguirle preguntando cosas para intentar mantener una conversación, ya que no contestaba. El peliazul se encontraba ensimismado mirando a través de la ventanilla, y Sakura, ensimismada también, pero escribiendo a la velocidad de vértigo algo que parecía una lista interminable. Prefirió pasar en silencio lo poco que quedaba de viaje hasta su casa.

"_Por fin esa humana ha cerrado el pico, ya era exasperante"_. Se paró el coche: habían llegado a la casa. La chica no paraba de vigilarlo, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionaría en cuanto llegaran. Esperaba que su padre no apareciera demasiado pronto para empeorar la situación. Esto no le gustaba. Él estaba frunciendo cada vez más el ceño _"No me jodas… La casa está pintada con los mismos colores que el hospital… Qué hortera…"_

-Recuerda, Grimmjow, que tienes que intentar ser amable y sonreír un poco, se supone que estás contento de venir aquí- Le susurró al oído

-No puedo estar feliz de venir a una casa que está habitada por locos y está pintada con los mismos jodidos colores horteras del hospital- le escupió con cara de asco.

Sakura no quiso entrar en el tema sobre que está habitada por locos. Él no tenía ni idea de cómo eran sus padres. Mientras suplicaba en silencio que no apareciera su padre, les abrió la puerta. Cuando los dos hombres se encontraron se intercambiaron miradas de odio intenso _"Te conviene, maldito rarito que no le pongas un solo dedo encima de mi hija" "Te conviene que no vengas a intentar darme órdenes como haces con tu jodida hija porque te descuartizaré"._

Sakura procuró sacar un tema de conversación lo más rápido posible antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera algo. Esperaba que al menos su padre no hubiera escuchado el último comentario de Grimmjow, porque si no la cosa estaría jodida. Muy jodida.

-Emmm… nos han dicho que si quería ir al instituto, tendría que estudiar y ponerse al día, pero hasta que no le den el alta médica no podría ir- Soltó casi sin respirar. Pudo ver como su madre se escabullía hacia el interior de la casa. Mierda. Había olvidado hablar con Grimmjow sobre aquello. Mierda otra vez. Se estaba cabreando.

-Ejem- comenzó con una sonrisa asesina escrita en su rostro- Disculpa que te interrumpa el grandioso plan que tenían sobre MI vida, pero creo que se te ha olvidado comentármelo.

Todos seguían estancados en el recibidor de la casa, y el odio flotaba en el ambiente. Tampoco ayudó en nada que la señora Furinashi los llamara a comer justo en ese preciso momento. Sakura no sabía dónde meterse, Grimmjow quería descuartizar al primero que se le acercara y el padre de Sakura se negaba rotundamente a que ese extraño chico entrara a SU casa, comiera SU comida, y ni mucho menos se acercara a SU hija.

-Oye, Grimmjow, no me has hecho ni una pizca de caso con respecto a las normas de educación en la mesa, ¿verdad?

-¿Normas de educación en la qué...?- Preguntó el aludido con pereza. Esa acusasción lo sorprendía, no había maldecido a nadie, la comida estaba buena y comió en silencio. ¿Acaso eso no era educación?

-Regla nº8 en el apartado de relaciones y nº17 en el apartado de famila. Cuando las leas sabrás a qué me refiero. Pero para empezar, no hay que comer como un animal desauciado.

-¿Cómo un animal? ¡Eso no es como un animal! Tenía hambre ya la comida estaba buena, joder… ¬¬

-Haz lo que quieras, pero por lo menos no te quejes. –Dijo Sakura plantándose de repente delante del peliazul mientras se lo decía. Hacía un rato estaba subiendo las escaleras, y ahora estaban en el pasillo que llevaba a las diferentes habitaciones. Pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente, la ignoró y dio media vuelta para seguir por la misma dirección que había tomado antes mientras decía- Sígueme, tu habitación se encuentra por aquí.

Grimmjow solamente tenía ganas de una cosa: cogerla por el cuello y retorcerle el pescuezo. Pero debido a su estado y el ajetreado día de hoy, apenas si se podía mantener en pie. La siguió apesadumbrado, parecía ser que su vida no iba a ser precisamente fácil a partir de ahora. Cuando entraron en la habitación, se puso a su lado para rodearle los hombros con su brazo, a modo de abrazo, cosa que sonrojó por un leve momento a la chica. Pero cualquier sentimiento que pudiera haber surgido se convirtió en ira al notar que enseguida él descargó todo su peso sobre ella. Iba a golpearlo, hasta que reparó en su cara de cansancio, que a duras penas intentaba ocultar. Con la poca paciencia que conservaba lo comenzó a conducir a su propia habitación.

-Ven conmigo a una cama en la que puedas dormir y descansar.

-Me da igual donde sea mientras no huela a polvo, moho y a muerto.

-¡Idiota! ¡No hables así! ¡Esa era la habitación de mi abuelo!

-Tu abuelo está muerto, la habitación huele a muerto. Sólo he dicho lo obvio y no he insultado a nadie- ¿Por qué se estaba molestando en discutir? Apenas se mantenía en pie y el contacto con ella lo incomodaba. Al menos Sakura no intentó tener la última palabra. Él se había rendido por el cansancio. Tan… débil… le encantaba. Lo llevó a su propia cama, donde lo arropó y lo observó durante horas dormir. Parecía no darse cuanta.

Mientras se preguntaba por qué lo odiaba, se encontró a sí misma acariciándole la mejilla y el pelo. Lo odiaba tanto que casi se olvidaba del miedo que le daban los hobres en general cuando estaba con él. Aunque él no era un hombre, ¿verdad? Le daba el miedo que pueden hacerte, le daban miedo aquellos que se rendían a sus instintos más bajos sin dar importancia al daño que pudieran hacer a los demás. Miedo. Igual que con sus padres. Miedo. Miedo enmascarado con odio. Se levantó de su lado y se dispuso a ir a ducharse.

Ya dentro del baño se quitó la ropa y se quedó observándose en el espejo. Odiaba su cuerpo. Era atractiva, pero se odiaba. Cualquier contacto humano con su piel le recordaban a aquellas manos de quien la forzó a hacerlo. Pero eso no era lo único: en su hombro izquierdo conservaba una delgada cicatriz, prueba de que aquella vez había sido la primera lección, lo que significaba que seguramente le esperaba una segunda, tal vez peor.

Se negó a derramar siquiera una lágrima, y se metió en la ducha. Mientras corría el agua por su piel podía recordar perfectamente ese episodio de su vida, pero consiguió alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza ideando una forma de vengarse de cierto peliazul por ganarle en su última discusión. Salió de la ducha y se puso a secarse (escena random de fanservice :D). Sumida en sus pensamientos, envuelta sólo con la pequeña toalla con la que se había secado, se dirigió automáticamente a su habitación, dispuesta a vestirse, olvidándose de cierto chico que dormía en su cama. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de encontrarse a ese 'pequeño' detalle de 1,86m. Le dio una patada en el hombro y sólo consiguió que se diera la vuelta pegando un ronquido y siguiera yaciendo allí como una masa inerte. Aunque un poco desconfiada, se vistió allí mismo, acababa de escuchar cómo su padre se metía en el baño, y tampoco le apetecía estar demasiado rato medio desnuda. Para su alivio, no se despertó.

Al poco rato, escuchó a su madre llamarlos a ambos para bajar a cenar. La ignoró un momento, cosa que requería de demasiada paciencia, ya que la señora Furinashi no desistía con sus gritos, y se le ocurrió la forma perfecta de vengarse de Grimmjow. Con la supuesta excusa de que tenía que bajar la persiana de la ventana de su habitación al lado de la cama, se subió a la cama sin importarle el pisar a su ocupante. Con cierta malicia y una sonrisa casi dulce en su cara, siguió insistiendo hasta que consiguió una reacción.

-¡¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? – Gritó el recién despertado confundido, y por supuesto, cabreado.

-¿No es obvio? Estoy intentando bajar la persiana y estás en medio.

-Ya, pero no es necesario pisarme, vaca obesa, que pesas mucho

-Si que es necesario. Siempre me subo a MI cama para bajar la persiana. Otra cosa, madre nos está llamando para bajar a comer así que mueve el culo de aquí y baja al comedor a cenar, que sino se comenzará a poner insoportable.

-No tengo hambre, déjame en paz. – No tenía ganas en lo absoluto de compartir una estúpida cena, con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, teniendo una estúpida conversación de familia con sus estúpidos padres. Pero el sonido de su estómago lo traicionó.

-Creo que no me he explicado- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- Tengas hambre o no, cosa que no es el caso, vas a mover tu culo de mi cama a una silla en el comedor para sentarte a cenar con nosotros.

-No esperes que sea amable

-No te digo que lo seas, sino que lo aparentes.

Grimmjow más cabreado aún por haber perdido la última discusión (¿Cuándo esto se había convertido en un juego?), se olvidó del estado decrépito de su cuerpo y fue a levantarse por sí solo. No pudo. Maldición. Sintió como otras tantas veces a Sakura incorporándolo con una facilidad pasmosa.

-No pienses que te estaré ayudando toda la vida. Te rehabilitarás, madre ha pagado por ello.

-¿Y me estás diciendo esto por…?

-Porque ella se preocupa en sobremanera por aparentar ser buena con todo el mundo, por lo que no te hará daño. Así que al menos aparenta ser buena con ella, joder.

-…-

-Tampoco por eso dejes que te trate como un muñeco e intente manejarte. Tú eres tú.

Grimmjow prefirió pensar más tarde en lo que le acababa de decir. Aparentemente esta no era la típica familia feliz que parecía ser. Se dejó conducir por Sakura, de vuelta se veía confiando en esa chica tan molesta, pero ahora la veía cada vez más distante. No sabía si sería un respiro o si significaría algo peor. Sólo quería volver a dormir en su cama y embriagarse con su perfume. Esa fue la primera vez que se sintió seguro y en paz desde que despertó en el mundo humano. ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando? Quería salir de allí, abandonar esa casa, recuperar sus poderes, y descargar su ira contra unos 'inocentes' hollows.

Pasó la cena comiendo con tranquilidad todo lo que le daban e ignorando todo lo que le preguntaban. Oyó vagamente que le habían terminado de preparar aquella habitación mohosa. Qué asco. Sakura, mientras, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. A pesar de que odiaba la forma de ser de él, conservaba que con un poco de buen trato cambiaría algo y sería más manejable. Aunque tampoco podía concentrarse demasiado, su madre parecía incapaz de callarse. Torturaba de igual forma a su padre y a Grimmjow con innumerables preguntas, hasta que saltó con una que ninguno de los presentes se había siquiera planteado.

-Grimmjow, cariño, ¿qué te parece si después de cenar y que yo organice todo, te ayude a ducharte?

-¿Que si usted qué…?- Preguntó el aludido sin dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿Iba a hacer como aquellas enfermeras insoportables del hospital? Ni hablar.

-Deja, mamá, que lo haré yo. –Conociendo a su madre, no lo ayudaría, intentaría bañarlo como si de un bebé se tratara. La señora Furinashi mataba con lo mirada a su hija, quien permanecía impasible.

-Hija, tienes que ir a dormir temprano para ir al instituto mañana, ¿no crees? Así que deja que ya lo hago yo- Dijo con una sonrisa de cera cosida en su cara

-Mamá, no te preocupes- comenzó a argumentar- Has estado trabajando todo el día y estarás cansada. Y en cambio, apenas he ido al instituto por la mañana y todavía es temprano, así que es mejor que lo haga yo. –Y dio por zanjado el asunto.

Los dos hombres en la mesa se entretuvieron mirando a las mujeres como quien mira un partido de ping-pong. Recordando el apartado de relaciones y familia de las normas, el más joven de los dos se levantó educadamente de la mesa con la esperanza de escapar de esas dos locas. Si no había entendido mal, querían ducharlo y eso significaba manos ajenas toqueteando su cuerpo y no era precisamente lo que más le apetecía. Sakura se levantó siguiéndolo, sin darle una pizca de atención a sus padres. Ambos, desde que ella tenía memoria, insistían en que fuera cariñosa, obedeciera, que se comportara de forma normal, y que por supuesto, no se metiera en cosas raras de espíritus por más que los viera. Se asustaban de sobremanera si tomaba una decisión por su cuenta o si seguía a su abuelo en cosas raras sin consultarlos, y por supuesto, eso incluía un castigo. Esperaba poder escaquearse de esos castigos sinsentido una vez con Grimmjow rondando por ahí. Con una madre enloquecida por las apariencias, tal vez diera resultado. Apuró el paso para alcanzarlo en la escalera y ayudarlo a subir.

-¿Por qué cojones os estabais peleando por ayudarme a asearme?-Preguntó de malas maneras, evidentemente cabreado.

-Yo simplemente evité que mamá intentara bañarte como a un bebé. Ahora solamente te acompañaré y te indicaré un par de cosas.

-No te llevas bien con esos humanos, ¿verdad?

-Son mis padres, y tengo que convivir con ellos.

-¿Eso tiene que ver con que insistieras en que yo viniera aquí?

-No contestaré a todas tus preguntas hasta que tú no me respondas las mías.

Sakura lo acompañó al baño con toda la naturalidad del mundo, y cuando él comenzó a quitarse la ropa, se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba.

-¿Vas a estar aquí mirándome todo el rato o qué? Ni que estuvieras desesperada

-Te he dicho que me quedaría a acompañarte e indicarte, en cuanto a lo último, estarías en posición de decirlo si no estuvieras hecho un enclenque.

-Eso tiene solución, tu desesperación ya no, vaca obesa.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada helada que lo hizo callar al instante, pero que no le quitó la sonrisa burlona de su cara. Se enroscó en la toalla para comenzar a quitarse los pantalones, hasta que reparó en que ella seguí observando.

-Tenía razón, eres una desesperada.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué mire el techo?

-Por ejemplo

-Tenía razón, no sabes cerrar tu gran bocaza. ¿De qué es esa cicatriz?

-…

-¿Nada que contestar? En fin, ya me contarás. También me contarás el porqué de ese número que tienes tatuado, de dónde vienes y qué demonios eres. Luego te contestaré a todas las preguntas que me has hecho me harás y que me he negado a contestar. Después de que ambos sepamos todo, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-…- Detestaba negociar con esa zorra.

-Y ahora, a lo que vamos. Esa es la ducha, eso es el agua, eso es el jabón, y eso es la toalla. Bien, te mojas, te enjabonas con el jabón, dejas correr un poco el agua, la cierras, y luego te secas con la toalla- Todo esto lo dijo con cara de póker, mientras hacía un mímica desmesurada para explicarle cómo lo debía hacer. Le habría parecido chistoso y hasta dulce, de no ser porque estaba picado por la discusión anterior.

Hizo lo que le decía, pero antes de secarse en la ducha, se envolvió para hacerlo fuera. Sorprendido, fue conducido por Sakura para que se sentara quien lo empezó a secar cuidadosamente. Se sintió otra vez débil e indefenso, pero al mismo tiempo, protegido y mimado, como cuando durmió en su cama. Había algo en esa sensación agradable que lo incomodaba de sobremanera. Hasta que dejó de pensar en ello al encontrarse los pechos de Sakura en primer plano, mientras ella le secaba el pelo y la parte posterior de su cuello y espalda.

-Mis ojos están más arriba- le advirtió, concentrada en su tarea.

Él, mientras tanto, levemente sonrojado se daba cuenta de que iba en pijama y no llevaba sostén. Sonrió perversamente, mientras ella se arrodillaba delante de él para secarle las piernas. Odiaba a esa zorra, pero su perversa imaginación comenzó a volar. La miró a la cara y se encontró con una mirada desafiante que lo animó aún más. En cuanto recuperara su poder seguramente disfrutaría asesinándola, pero antes, tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacerle.

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capítulo comenzaré con Ulqui-chan, pero no os preocupéis, no abandonaré a Grimmjow ^¬^<p>

Gracias por comentar! :D


	4. Historia con punto y aparte

Hola! ¡Aquí traigo el cuarto cap! Lo siento, pero es una especie de intermedio un poco corto, así que para seguir con nuestro queridísimo Grimmjow nos tendremos que esperar al siguiente...

Disfrutad! :D

**Capítulo 4: Historia con punto y aparte**

En una de esas instalaciones que los humanos suelen llamar hospital, nos encontramos otra vez con un joven pelinegro de ojos verdes, pero ahora se encuentra en otra habitación, una individual. Observa meditabundo a su alrededor. Le asquea la decoración cursi, la cantidad desmesurada de regalos, globos y flores que le rodean, pero por encima de todo, el pijama rojo con dibujos de ositos que le han obligado a llevar. Aun así, conserva su típica inexpresividad en su rostro y se encuentra lo suficientemente débil, como para no resistirse ni escaparse de allí. Comprueba asustado una y otra vez que su máscara de hueso ya no se encuentra más allí donde debería.

Le dijeron que le habían dado por muerto cuando era niño hace mucho tiempo y que ahora habían encontrado a sus padres. Le dijeron que debía sentirse feliz por ello, que tenía suerte. Pero sólo recordaba el inmenso vacío de Hueco Mundo, y la última temporada de su vida al servicio de Aizen, pero no recordaba nada de lo que le dijeron que debería recordar. Como se notaba que Aizen era un shinigami. A ningún hollow, ya sea arrancar o no, se le habría ocurrido cambiar las cosas. Hablando de él, seguramente tendría algo que ver con que ahora se encontrara en el mundo humano. Quería, debía recobrarse para poder esperar sus órdenes como espada. Su juego le había dado al menos algo que hacer que le diera algo de sentido a su vacía existencia.

En cuanto a lo de sus supuestos padres, seguro que se habían confundido. Ninguno de todos los humanos que había conocido hasta ahora parecía tener pinta de tener muchas luces. Se recostó otra vez en su cama en un vago intento de recobrar su reiryoku. Pero hace un par de semanas, se dio cuenta de que así no lo recuperaba en lo absoluto. Lo último que recordaba era como se iba volviendo cenizas y las lágrimas desesperadas de esa mujer humana. En cuanto a ese shinigami, debía admitir que Grimmjow tenía razón: tendría que haberlo matado mientras pudo.

A todo esto, una enfermera regordeta y asquerosamente feliz irrumpe en la habitación para ordenar todo por tercera vez en la mañana y a decirle que debería estar feliz. Pronto llegarán sus padres de Karakura a allí, a Tokio, y se podría ir con ellos para tener una vida normal. Le repite una y otra vez para la incredulidad escéptica del moreno, que no se preocupe por no recordarlos, que es algo normal para alguien que ha pasado por un trauma muy grande.

En cuanto la mujer se marcha, vuelve a mirar el techo, con la mente en blanco. Ya todo lo que podría pensar y estimar lo ha hecho ya, y no le apetece nada más. Así también puede descansar sus ojos de la decoración que lo rodea. Es el único sitio completamente blanco, vacío, puro, como la luna que corona el cielo de Hueco Mundo. No le gusta sentirse así, no puede guiar a su antojo sus propios pensamientos. Ahora que tenía un cuerpo como el resto de los humanos, ¿tendría ene corazón del que tanto hablaba esa hembra humana?

De repente, escuchó entrar corriendo en la habitación a una humana que no paraba de llorar como si estuviera fuertemente emocionada por algo que Ulquiorra no pudo llegar a descifrar. Ella fue directa a abrazarlo, y obviamente, al pelinegro no le dio tiempo a quitarse de en medio.

-¡Pe-pensábamos que estabas muerto, hijo!- Dijo entre sollozos, abrazándolo de forma asfixiante.

Maldita sea. Tenía pinta de que este malentendido iba para largo…

La historia de despertar en un hospital se repite para otros espada y otros arrancares. ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Qué les deparará el futuro en este caótico mundo humano?

N/A: Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo, no me matéis por lo que he hecho... Ya tardaré poco en publicar el 5º ^^


	5. Rompiendo con la rutina

Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez, este es un poco largo, pero disfrutad!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Rompiendo con la rutina<strong>

Se despertó como siempre hacía desde que llegó a esa casa un mes antes, en esa habitación. Ya podía moverse con bastante facilidad, pero no había recuperado del todo su fuerza, aun así ya había recuperado algo de peso. Había pasado ese último mes de abril encerrado prácticamente todo el tiempo en la casa de la familia Furinashi, y aunque el presente mes de mayo era caluroso, esa habitación mohosa (como él la llamaba) seguía siendo asquerosamente gélida. Fue caminado silenciosamente al baño, y una vez allí, se quedó mirándose al espejo. Aunque había podido ver inventos humanos bastante complicados e impresionantes, pero ese en especial le encantaba. Se lavó la cara, detestaba la rutina. ¿Por qué ese cuerpo humano necesitaba tanta manutención? En serio, era una verdadera molestia.

Sabía que Sakura ya de había ido de allí hace una hora, la muy zorra siempre iba a despertarlo cuando se iba para saludarlo. ¿Qué más le daba que se fuera?, no la echaría demasiado de menos. Todas las semanas de lunes a viernes, iba a eso llamado instituto. Él ya tenía la fuerza necesaria como para ir, pero quedando sólo un mes, y con él sin estar al día, no valía la pena. La mierda es que tenía que ponerse a estudiar todas las tardes para poder ingresar al año siguiente directamente a 2º de Bachillerato* con ella. Sólo se salvaba cuando tenía que ir a esa especie de gimnasio en el que se rehabilitaba, o cuando decía que se encontraba muy cansado, pero esa excusa le empezaba a funcionar cada vez menos.

Volvió a su habitación. Ésta tenía un ambiente completamente diferente al resto de la casa. Conservaba le puerta original corrediza, el parquet del suelo sin restaurar, y paneles color sucio en las paredes. Prácticamente toda la pared del fondo era un ventanal liso de corredera y sin cortinas que daba al jardín de los vecinos. Aunque era bastante amplia no gozaba de demasiadas comodidades. Apenas contaba con un armario empotrado de madera, una mesa ratona en un rincón, dos almohadones y el futón donde dormía. Grimmjow ya ignoraba la decadencia que parecía reinar en esa habitación tan pobremente equipada, y entró en ella apartando la puerta con un pie, dispuesto a quitarse el pijama y colocarse la ropa. Unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta azul petróleo. No se molestó en calzarse, ya lo haría cuando, dentro de una hora exactamente, viniera la señora Furinashi a 'despertarlo'. Se puso a hacer algo de ejercicio, y luego a dar aburrido golpes al aire con su katana. A duras penas conseguí a veces controlar el impulso de utilizar para descuartizar a cierta chica y a su familia por el camino.

Pero no le gustaba esa katana. Lucía igual que su Pantera, pero no sentía irradiar de ella ni una pizca de reiatsu. Esa no era su zampakutoh. Le enfundó y la ocultó en el armario. Hoy no se había levantado con la suficiente paciencia como para poder soportar al señor Furinashi si lo llegaba a ver un arma potencialmente muy peligrosa en sus manos. Aun así algo muy diferente pasaba con su máscara. Cuando la sentía sobre su cara, sus pensamientos se alejaban de sus sentimientos y se hacían más claros. Podía sentir, aunque reducido, su propio reiatsu, y su instinto de destruir algo, de matar. Era casi como sentirse como antes.

Recostado entre los almohadones, dejó su máscara en su cara, cubriéndole la mandíbula derecha. Pero no se quedaba allí, se caía. Su propia máscara lo rechazaba. Buscó la tela con la que la solía envolver, para guardarla. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente: tal vez ya iba siendo hora de que le contara la verdad a Sakura. Desechó la idea. Pero de todas formas tendría que hacerlo. Quería salir de esa situación lo antes posible.

Entonces, la puerta corredera de su habitación se abrió de pronto, dejando ver la figura de la señora Furinashi a través de ella

-¡Buenos días, Grimmjow, cariño!~¡El desayuno ya está listo, por si quieres bajar, pero no dejes que se enfríe! ^.^

-Ya, ya bajo… ¬¬ -Contestó, apesadumbrado. Había guardado su máscara justo a tiempo.

Desayunó nervioso, detestaba pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en aquella casa. Esto era peor que estar tirado en Las Noches, a la espera de órdenes. Aunque no tenía que esperar órdenes, cosa que detestaba, tenía que soportar todos los santos días a todas horas el parloteo falso de la señora Furinashi, cosa que era mil veces peor tortura. Sólo le quedaba esperar a Sakura, para por lo menos tener algo que hacer. Pero no tenía ganas de esperar ese día. Dejó a la mujer sola con su monólogo y se dispuso a salir. El débil reiatsu que emitía Sakura ya le era familiar, por lo que le sería fácil de rastrear. Una vez fuera, se preguntó por qué si era tan fácil salir de allí, por qué no lo había hecho antes. La respuesta era fácil, se la sabía de memoria. Sakura le había prometido ayudarlo a volver de donde a donde perteneciera. Eso significaba recuperar su estado como arrancar, aunque no tuviera ni idea de qué hacer una vez que lo consiguiera.

Empezó a correr calle abajo, en dirección al instituto. No estaría mal que conociera esa cosa a la que iría después del verano que pronto comenzaría. Al llegar al edificio, se decepcionó completamente: era un edificio blanco, cuadrado, con prácticamente el mismo aspecto que el hospital. Ni corto ni perezoso, saltó la valla para entrar en los dominios de ese edificio, y subiendo luego por las escaleras de incendio, llegó a la azotea. Se acostó en el suelo, mirando el cielo. ¿Sería así en la sociedad de las almas?

Dentro del edificio, Sakura miraba insistentemente el reloj. Faltaban 15 minutos para que tocara la campana que marcaba el comienzo del descanso para le almuerzo. Maldijo. No podía garantizar en lo absoluto que no fuera a pasar nada si el arrancar, cuyo reiatsu hacía poco había comenzado a percibir, se encontraba con alguien. El tiempo pasaba jodidamente lento, los nervios la estaban carcomiendo por dentro. En cuanto tocó la campana salió disparada de la clase. Durante esos interminables minutos, había tenido el suficiente tiempo como para poder analizar su reiatsu, conocer su ubicación, y una aproximación de su estado de ánimo. Subió corriendo, para encontrárselo dormitando en medio de la azotea. Su tranquilidad ante lo que había hecho, la exasperó.

-¡¿QUÉ COJONES HACES AQUÍ?- Le gritó liberando toda la frustración alamcenada durante los últimos 20 minutos. Grimmjow se levantó lentamente, con cara de hastío, hasta pararse enfrente de ella.

-Estar todo el día tumbado y/o soportando a tu madre me aburre, así que había pensado en hacerte una visita

-¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Seguro que has salido por ahí si avisar a nadie!- Dijo intentando vanamente controlar su ira- Además, no sé si no te has dado cuenta, pero con ese pelo tuyo, llamas demasiado la atención.

Grimmjow iba a replicarle, cuando apareció otra chica de la misma edad que Sakura, un par de centímetros más alta que ella, pero más delgada. Llevaba el pelo cortado a tazón, rubio ceniza, con algunas capas y el flequillo revuelto. Llevaba la falda demasiado corta, lo suficiente como para dejar ver los pantalones cortos que usaba debajo. Encima de su uniforme, llevaba la sudadera del equipo de fútbol escolar masculino, de unas tres o cuatro tallas más grande que ella, y calentadores en los pies.

-Sakura~¿Por qué no me has esperado?- Soltó como reproche poniendo morritos

-Porque te he dicho antes de salir de clases que no me siguieras- Le respondió con una mirada asesina. El peliazul se sentía ignorado otra vez, cosa que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-¡Pero siempre tomamos el almuerzo juntas!- Continuó hasta que reparó estúpidamente en el joven con cara de hastío al lado de su amiga- Halaaaa… ¡Si te has traído a tu novio en secreto sin avisarme! ¡Qué mala eres! ¡Yo siempre te cuento todo!

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO/A!- Gritaron los aludidos al unisono.

-Yaaaa claro que sí…. No tenías más que decirme. Si querías ver a tu novio en secreto, no tenías más que pedirme que no te siguiera al salir de clases…

Sakura tuvo que contener su ira otra vez, para evitar matar a alguien. Roja de la ira, se cubrió la cara y gritó, ahogando el grito con sus manos. De pronto, para mejorar las cosas, su móvil comenzó a vibrar, era su madre, llamándola. Ya habían comenzado los problemas.

_-*Sollozos*_ ¡Hija! ¡Ha desaparecido Grimmjow! _*moqueos*_ ¡Seguro que lo han secuestrado o algo! ¡Pobrecillo, con lo indefenso que está!- El aludido se había crispado con ese comentario. "Indefenso". Iba a cortarle la lengua definitivamente algún día.

-Por el amor de Dios, mamá. El idiota tien dos piernas y ha salido solito de casa, está conmigo. Adiós.

Y cortó la llamada. En menos de un minuto, su móvil comenzó a vibrar insistentemente otra vez, y decidió apagarlo. Dirigió una mirada de odio al causante de todo, quien le respondió esbozando una sonrisa burlona. Mientras, la otra chica incordiante, Tomoyo se llamaba, miraba de arriba abajo a Grimmjow.

-Tu novio es muy guapo… Qué envidia…

-Oye tú, niñata estúpida, esa zorra de ahí no es mi novia. Sólo vivo en su jodida casa. Punto.

-¿Y no creéis que sois demasiado jóvenes para marcharos a vivir juntos?

-Tsk… Sakura, ¿Todos los humanos son así de idiotas?- Preguntó en un susurro.

Esa pregunta le causó gracia. Tomoyo era un genio, solo que se comportaba de esa forma para no llamar la atención innecesariamente sobre su capacidad. Se pasaba la vida actuando, al igual que ella. Hacía años ya que había cerrado un contrato con ella. Serían las mejores amigas, a cambio de protegerse la una a la otra. Tomoyo idearía planes, excusas, cómo actuar, y Sakura actuaría y llevaría las cosas a cabo, utilizando la fuerza bruta si era necesario. Al final, parte de la farsa se convirtió en realidad, y ya no llevaban la cuenta de los favores que se debían la una a la otra. Se habían convertido en amigas de verdad, al final sólo se tenían la una a la otra. Aunque desde _ese_ día, Tomoyo era incapaz de pedirle nada a Sakura. Ese día ella dio la cara para defenderla, con resultado de que tomaran de ella su virginidad. Nunca pensó que se tomaría tan al pie de la letra el contrato, en un principio le venía mejor fríamente pensando, pero más allá de eso, sentía remordimientos. La rubia volvió a mirar a Grimmjow, y luego a su amiga, y por la expresión en su rostro, supo que se trataba de un problema muy gordo, y que necesitaría ayuda.

-¿Por qué has puesto de repente esa ara, niña estúpida?- Escupió el peliazul. Su sonrisa burlona hacía tiempo que había desaparecido. No le gustaba ver que había pasado algo y no sabía el qué. Frunció más el ceño. Joder. La cara de esa chica de "eres un estorbo, muérete" era peor que la de Sakura.

-Sakura, me da exactamente igual que él se encuentre presente- dijo señalándolo con un gesto con la cabeza- saber quién es, cuál es el problema que te provoca y por qué no me lo has contado antes, son cosas que me gustaría saber ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué me estás ignorando? Que yo recuerde te he hecho una jodida pregunta.

-Calla. Tomoyo, ese es Grimmjow. A lo demás no sé si tengo una respuesta exacta ahora mismo. De momento pon tu cara de estúpida, que oigo venir a alguien. Yo me pondré a almorzar.

-Voy a retorceros el pescuezo como me sigáis ignorando

-Lo dudo- Intervino Tomoyo- No te servimos para nada muertas, ¿No crees?

Ambas se sentaron en el suelo a comer sus respectivos almuerzos, mientras, a su lado, el arrancar se recostó a seguir mirando el cielo. Sintió acercarse dos reiatsus, uno conocido, y otro inestable, casi despreciable, que apenas lo sentía familiar.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿Por qué te quejas de que te haya traído aquí? Siempre te quejas de lo insoportable que se vuelve Ishida-kun cuando no está Ishida-kun…

-Porque no es normal que un chico y una chica se "vayan juntos a solas a hablar"

-¿Qué chico y qué chica?

Mientras, se encontraba Grimmjow escuchándoles, y no se sorprendió de las preguntas estúpidas que hacía la chica (que identificó con Orihime Inoue), pero seguía destrozándose la cabeza pensando cuál podría legar a ser el otro reiatsu.

Al verlos cruzar hacia donde se encontraba, no supo dónde meterse. ¿Cómo era que la zorra de Sakura y su amiga seguían comiendo tan tranquilamente? Mierda. Ese otro reiatsu pertenecía al shinigami de pelo naranja. Mierda. Ni siquiera tenía su pseudo-zampakutoh aquí. En cuanto lo viera Ichigo estaba seguro de que se lanzaría a intentar matarlo, y no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue correr hacia las escaleras de incendio y largarse de allí. Ya destrozaría a ese shinigami más tarde y ajustaría cuentas con él. Mientras bajaba, se dio cuenta de que no había reconocido su reiatsu porque no era normal. Ese reiatsu era la energía residual que liberaba cuando luchaba llevando esa extraña máscara puesta. Si estaba más débil, sus posibilidades de matarlo aumentaban exponencialmente. Sonrió internamente por ello.

Las dos chicas no movieron ni un músculo en reacción a la huida del arrancar. Tomoyo evaluaba cuidadosamente la situación, y Sakura comenzó a sospechar de que la posible razón de su huida podía deberse a los recién llegados, quienes despedían una trazas de reiatsu que hace poco había comenzado a percibir. Ambas llegaron a la conclusión de que la pareja le podía conocer de algo, y no era muy bueno.

-Sakura, ¿sabes de algún tipo de relación que pudieran haber tenido ellos tres?

-No, todavía no he conseguido que me contara nada hasta ahora. Pero creo que falta poco para que lo haga.

-Por más de que te exaspere necesito que sigas actuando feliz y normal en tu casa, principalmente contenta por el hecho de que él se encuentre allí. Me gustaría resolver esto, y para eso necesitaría que se quedara allí todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que te interesa?- Preguntó ya sabiendo de antemano una aproximación a la respuesta que conseguiría.

-¿No es obvio? Esa supuesta capacidad tuya para ver espíritus y su relación con él- Cambió de tema bruscamente poniendo una sonrisa estúpidamente feliz en su cara- ¿Quieres probar una de las bolas de arroz que me preparó mi madre? ¡Están muy buenas! :D (N/A: en presencia de personas desconocidas y/o de poca confianza actúan así)

-¡No gracias! ¡Apenas puedo terminar mi almuerzo!

Unos metros más adelante, Ichigo y Orihime se percatan de la presencia de las dos chicas.

-Esto… Orihime… mejor vámonos de aquí, que están esas dos raras de la otra clase.

* * *

><p>Fuera, en uno de los árboles que rodean el campo de deportes del instituto, Grimmjow intenta tranquilizarse para poder controlar su reiatsu y no ser localizado. Estaba cabreado. ¿Quién cojones se habían pensado que eran esas dos? Y las cosas seguramente no serían fáciles con ese entrometidoobstinado/estúpido shinigami de por medio.

Una vez más tranquilo, comenzó a pensar en posibilidades, que no dependieran de la ayuda de esa chica. Una era destrozar el cuerpo en el que estaba, pero no podía garantizar que su alma no sufriera ningún cambio sustancial. La otra era pedir ayuda a cualquier inocente shinigami que encontrara. Desecho esa idea. Otra posibilidad era encontrar algún espada, o por lo menos, alguno de los otros arrancares. No era viable. No con un cuerpo que necesitaba tanta manutención.

Rendido, se dispuso a esperar que Sakura terminara con sus clases y saliera. Se negaba a volver a casa y tener que soportar a la señora Furinashi (en realidad no quería admitir que no sabía como volver). Pasaron dos horas, y comenzó a sentir un hambre atroz. Ahora sabía la utilidad de ese almuerzo que se llevaba todas las mañanas. Se bajó del árbol, dispuesto a intentar volver por su cuenta, ya que el tiempo allí se le estaba haciendo eterno. No le dio tiempo a nada, ya que tocó la campana de salida, y con ella, comenzaron a salir de clases cientos de estudiantes. Pasó completamente de intentar encontrar a Sakura, era más fácil que ella lo encontrara a él. Dudaba que lo quisiera dejar solo.

Su pelo azul llamó la atención de cierto pelinaranja, que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Más allá de que se suponía que estaba muerto, también había perdido sus poderes, por lo que si estaba allí de verdad, no tendría que poder verlo. Quiso pensar que fue una ilusión, ya que lo perdió enseguida de vista.

En medio de toda la gente, Grimmjow sintió que lo jalaban de los dos brazos, una persona diferente a cada lado, y vió que eran Tomoyo y Sakura.

-¡Qué ilu…!^.^¡Hoy vamos a comer todos juntos! Dijeron ambas al unísono. Esto no le agradó al arrancar en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, después de la comida, los tres se encontraban en la habitación de Sakura. Grimmjow tumbado en la cama, abrazando la almohada, con Tomoyo sentada educadamente a su lado, y Sakura sentada enfrente de ellos en la silla destinada a su escritorio.<p>

-Lo diré rápido, y no hagas preguntas ni me interrumpas, corremos el riesgo de que en cualquier momento pase madre por aquí y nos escuche- Dijo, todavía sentada en la silla

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A lo que siempre te niegas a contestar? ¿Y ella qué? –Preguntó, refiriéndose a la chica sentada a su lado.

-Yo ya sé todo. Vosotros seguid hablando, yo solo he venido a observar y terminar de atar algunos cabos sueltos.

-Madre, como una persona "normal y socialmente aceptada" que es, no podía negarse a tenerte en casa, puesto que lo contrario suponía dejarte tirado. Por eso, aparenta tener una familia feliz, y nosotros dos, tendríamos que seguir lo que ella quiere para hacerla feliz. Con tu presencia aquí, ella no puede arriesgarse a castigarme por hablar con espíritus, contestarle la verdad a la cara, por negarme a dejar que ella haga todo por mí, o por no ser como ella quiere que yo sea. También quiero saber por qué despertaste justo el mismo día que mi abuelo murió. Aunque me he atado con la promesa de ayudarte a volver a tu sitio algún día, contigo aquí he gozado de más libertad que nunca.

-Pero tus padres te mandan a hacer cosas y todo eso _y tú les haces caso._

_-_En cosas normales, nunca has visto ningún otro comportamiento suyo. Pero eso da igual ahora, no pienso entrar en detalles.

-Nya~¿Y se va a quedar a vivir contigo aquí para siempre? Cómo moooolaaa… ¿Y seréis como hermanos?- Soltó Tomoyo en cuanto vio pasar a través de la rendija de la puerta a la Señora Furinashi. Grimmjow era incapaz de acostumbrarse ni mucho menos adaptarse a esos cambios de tema tan repentinos, pero debía admitir que tenían una lógica jodidamente buena. Con una sola frase, habría despistado a la mujer en caso de que hubiera estado escuchando trazas de la conversación anterior, apoyaba la decisión de que él se quedara allí, y afirmaba que existía una relación "sana" entre él y Sakura.

-Bueno, Grimmjow, ¿No tienes nada que contar?

Como respuesta, se levantó de un salto, fue a su habitación a revolver sus cosas y sacar su katana y su máscara. Volvió junto con ellas al sitio donde se encontraban las dos chicas, y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Por primera vez en todo el día, Tomoyo permitió que sus pensamientos se trasladaran a su expresión facial. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese idiota con una katana? ¿Era de verdad? Él se sentó en la cama, se puso la máscara y mirando fijamente a Sakura, dijo:

- Soy un arrancar, la sexta espada, el sexto arrancar más fuerte de todo Hueco mundo.

* * *

><p>Bueno! Eso es todo por hoy! Intentaré ser buena y seguir actualizando seguido, y gracias por los rewiews! :D<p> 


	6. La verdad

****Hola! ya estoy aquí otra vez, espero poder seguir publicando rápido el resto de mi vida ^^ En fin, aquí interrogarán al pobrecillo de Grimmjow, pero él obtiene cosas a cambio de vez en cuando...

Disfrutad! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: La verdad<strong>

"_Soy un arrancar, la sexta espada, el sexto arrancar más fuerte de todo Hueco mundo." _Sakura quiso contestar algo, pero todas las palabras se le quedaron atragantadas en la garganta. ¿Un hollow? ¿De verdad? ¿Y con la máscara rota? ¿Le había prometido ayudarlo con lo peligroso que era? Mientras más pensaba en ello, más pálida se ponía.

-¿No me crees? ¿Necesitas una demostración?- Preguntó y comenzó a exteriorizar todo el reiatsu que podía. Desde que estaba allí se había ido acostumbrando a su cuerpo, y por tanto, podía controlar mejor su energía espiritual. Aunque no había liberado todo lo que podría en su estado normal, consiguió su objetivo. Estaba afectando negativamente a Sakura, palidecía, sudaba y le costaba respirar. A Grimmjow le causaba gracia lo débil que era. A su lado, Tomoyo levantaba una ceja incrédula. Esto iba a ser interesante. Hasta que de repente comenzó a sentir una presión insoportable (Se supone que puedes desarrollar energía espiritual estando en contacto mucho tiempo con alguien que la tenga o al ponerte en contacto con una mucho más densa de lo normal). Por un momento se sintió desmayar.

-P-por fav-vor para…- Rogó la ojivioleta

-¿Convencidas ya?

-No del todo- Replicó Tomoyo, una vez que había recuperado la compostura- Puedes tener una energía impresionante, pero eso no te convierte en una cosa o en otra.

-Su energía espiritual no, pero su máscara sí

-…?- Tomoyo se dedicó a escuchar cualquier explicación al respecto. Eso rellenaría cualquier hueco dentro de su razonamiento al respecto

-Para empezar, ¿tenéis alguna idea sobre la diferencia entre espíritus?

-Apenas se algo sobre los shinigamis y los hollows

-Yo obviamente no sé nada

-En fin, creo que me tocará dar una clase- Dijo con pesadez. No le apetecía en lo absoluto sentarse allí y contarles la historia de su vida. Tampoco tenía la paciencia requerida para hacerlo, y tener a su zampakutoh allí no lo ayudaba en dejar de pensar en matarlas. Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a su habitación a dejar su espada y su máscara en su sitio, lejos de sus manos. Al volver, se encontró con dos pares de miradas que le decían muy claro: "ya estás tardando". Intentó recurrir a su perversa imaginación para tranquilizarse un poco, pero no funcionaba. Ya daba igual

-No me hagáis repetir porque no me apetece estar aquí haciendo esto

-Empieza de una jodida vez- Dijeron ambas al unísono. Grimmjow frunció más el ceño.

-Vosotras sois humanas, ¿No? Pues estáis formadas por un cuerpo y un alma. Estas dos, están unidas por una cadena del destino. Si esa cadena se rompe, estáis muertas y os convertís en espíritus y vuestros cuerpos en cadáveres. Esa cadena tiene su origen en vuestro corazón una ubicación especial de vuestra alma. Cuando la cadena se rompe, te conviertes en un plus, y la cadena comienza a corroerse en una cuenta atrás y el proceso puede durar años. Si te quedas demasiado tiempo en la tierra tu cadena comienza a girar en torno a aquello a lo que te sientes atado y no puedes salir de allí. Si un jodido shinigami llega antes de que termine de corroerse a purificarte con tu zampakutoh, vas a la sociedad de las almas a vivir feliz comiendo perdiz a la sociedad de las almas para siempre. La sociedad de las almas es eso que la gente suele llamar cielo.

-¿Y cómo es?

-He dicho que no me interrumpáis, y no, nunca he estado en la jodida sociedad de las almas, así que no sé cómo es. – Intentó controlar su furia para recordar qué era lo que estaba diciendo- Si la cadena se termina de corroer y estás aquí todavía, tu corazón desaparece y tu alma se desintegra. Tras esto, te vuelves a formar con la forma de hollow en un sitio diferente. El corazón que antes había desaparecido, se convierte en una máscara de hueso que cubre tu rostro y oculta tus sentimientos con instinto. Otra vía para la conversión a hollow es que otro hollow te intente matar para poder olvidar, pero que no te absorba luego por completo

-¿Y por qué has roto tu máscara? ¿Acaso no es como arrancarte tu propio corazón?- Inquirió Sakura

-Yo no me he arrancado mi propia máscara

-¿Entonces, quién…?

-Eso no lo pienso contar hoy- Dijo cortante- Los hollows generalmente cazan humanos para intentar saldar el vacío y el dolor que sienten. Apenas se convierten, a por los primeros que van es a por sus seres queridos.

Pero hay hollows que no sacian su hambre con almas humanas. Su voluntad les hace ir en busca de poder, por lo que comienzan a cazar otros hollows. Estos luego se reúnen en grupos para devorarse los unos a los otros, y esa masa pronto se convierte en un menos grande.

-Espera, ¿los hollows se comen entre ellos?

-Y los humanos y shinigamis se matan entre ellos por razones aún peores

-Pero los shinigamis son buenos

-Ya, y yo soy la virgen de Fátima, no te jode ¬¬

Se recostó otra vez en la cama y cerró los ojos, para descubrir que la humana sentada a su lado tenía la misma jodida costumbre que la otra, de acariciarle el pelo. Sakura estaba pálida, no sabía si asustarse del monstruo recostado en su cama, o por el problema que se le venía encima. Renegó de sus miedos, y frunció el ceño, volviendo a su expresión habitual.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo?

-No, pero me he cansado de hablar tanto

-Entonces mi presencia aquí ya no tiene ningún sentido- Dijo esta vez Tomoyo, y se dispuso a marcharse a su casa ("adiós~ señora Furinashi! Gracias por la comida! ^.^)

-Quiero pensar que no eres lo suficientemente cobarde como para echarte atrás, ¿verdad?

-No me echaré atrás, hice una promesa, pero para hacerlo, necesito encontrar antes a alguien llamado Urahara Kisuke. Me lo contó hace mucho mi abuelo, y me dijo que si alguna vez tenía algún problema con espíritus o lo que sea y no estaba, pues que recurriera a él. La cuestión es que no sé donde encontrarlo ni por dónde empezar a buscar.

-Aaaaaaaammmmm….. muy inteligente por parte de tu abuelo

-De eso nos encargaremos Tomoyo y yo, pero te tendrás que esperar a que comience el verano.

-¿Y por qué no ahora?

-Porque tenemos una vida y exámenes finales. Tú no, y te puedes esperar perfectamente.

-¿No admites otras opciones?

-No

Grimmjow se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a abrazar la almohada. No le importaba esperar todo el tiempo del mundo con tal de seguir respirando la fragancia de la cama de Sakura. No sabía si era la misma que utilizaba ella, pero no pensaba averiguarlo. Odiaba a esa zorra y su orgullo no le permitiría otra cosa.

Volvió con su mente a su pasado reciente. El shinigami de la máscara había resultado ser un jodido crío al igual que la humana. No le cuadraba en lo absoluto. Sabía que era humano, pero, ¿Un crío de 17 años? Para colmo, no sabía por qué lo habían confundido a él también con uno. Al menos ya había recuperado su forma física. Pero lo que de verdad quería recuperar era su sitio como espada. Se giró para mirar a Sakura que ya se encontraba concentrada estudiando, ignorándolo. Se había cambiado antes su uniforme por un vestido de verano, largo hasta la rodilla, pero que llevaba subido caso del todo por comodidad. Era de tirantes, amarillo claro con un dibujo, y se pegaba a su cintura y a sus pechos. Le encantaría hacerle tantas cosas… pero lo que más le excitaba era saber que se intentaría resistir.

Sakura, al darse cuenta de que la estaban observando, se giró, encontrándose a Grimmjow mirándola con una sonrisa perversa en su cara que no le gustó nada. Cómo lo odiaba a veces.

-¿Qué cojones estás mirando?

-¿No es obvio?

Ella se levantó de la silla bajándose el vestido, para pararse enfrente de él y dejarle las cosas claras. Pero se sorprendió de la rápida reacción del arrancar, quien la cogió por la cintura y la sentó a su lado, sin soltarla. Mientras, respiraba en el cuello de la chica, comprobando sus sospechas respecto a su perfume, y provocándole escalofríos a la chica, al tiempo que con su mano libre iba subiendo por su muslo, subiéndole el vestido y separándole las piernas. La única reacción que provocó en la chica fue una bofetada, lo que desencadenó una sonrisa borlona en su receptor.

-Te he estado soportando todo porque te necesitaba y necesitaba quedarme aquí, pero ahora que sé que tú también me necesitas a mí aquí, tendrás que darme algún premio de vez en cuando, ¿no?

-Eres un idiota.

-Y tú una ilusa. ¿Te pensabas que me quedaría tan tranquilo tras saber que me estabas utilizando de escudo o de lo que sea sin avisarme?

-Ahora es cuanto te digo que eres un desalmado sin corazón- contestó, provocando que el arrancar riera a carcajadas, risa que se contagió también a la chica

-Así que estamos atados, ¿no?-dijo después de que logró tranquilizarse un poco- entonces tú eres mía, y lo de que yo sea tuyo, pues bien, ya me lo plantearé otro día. Tienes suerte de tenerme como aliado.

-¿Suerte? ¿Te das cuenta del lío en el que estoy metida gracias solo a tu mera presencia en mi casa? Mira que eres idiota.

-Creo que me empezaré a tomar tus insultos como halagos. No quisiera ofenderme.- Terminó, tumbándose en la cama, dando por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

><p>NA: Una cosa que me he saltado de decir en el capítulo anterior. Como no me sé en lo absoluto el plan de enseñanza japonés ni los años ni nada, he puesto la equivalencia por años con el bachillerato aquí en España. También quería decir que el fanservice se paga con rewiews. Ahí lo dejo.

Hasta el siguiente cap! :D


	7. Volviendo al origen parte 1

Hola otra vez! Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, disfrutad! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Volviendo al origen 1<strong>

Tras un mes y medio más de interminable espera para Grimmjow, Sakura encuentra a Urahara, con la ayuda de Tomoyo después de que terminara el año escolar. Al peliazul no le hizo ni puta gracia que ese tal Urahara fuera un shinigami, ni mucho menos, ese que junto con otros había evitado la muerte de Kurosaki. Lo recordaba perfectamente de las visiones que esparció Ulquiorra, después de su incursión al mundo humano. Tampoco le hizo gracia que ellas dos volvieran con la información. Y no lo hubieran dejado ir con ella, pero por la descripción de Tomoyo, era obvio de quién se trataba. Según Sakura, les había dicho que sólo con la ayuda consciente de un shinigami podrían sacarlo de su cuerpo, mediante kidoh, o usando una zampakutoh, cosas que se negó a hacer, puesto que se trataba de ayudar a recuperar el poder de alguien potencialmente peligroso. Así que se tiraron toda la semana anterior buscando a algún shinigami inocente del cual obtener el poder para sacar a Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Mientras, Ulquiorra se vio en la casa de unos supuestos padres sobreprotectores, y su 'rehabilitación', fue bastante más lenta que la de Grimmjow, aunque sin salirse de los parámetros normales. Otro problema que tuvo era no tener a alguien que en cierto modo lo guiara sobre cómo comportarse humanamente, pero realmente no fue un problema debido a que su personalidad le permitiría 'adapartarse', por decirlo de alguna forma.<p>

* * *

><p>Con respecto a otros arrancares, sabemos que Lilinette Gingerback y Coyote Starrk han despertado, y en ciudades diferentes. Para colmo de males, confunden a Lilinette con una niña, y termina en diferentes casas de acogidas y centros de adopción, hasta que la adoptan una pareja anormalmente normales que la intentarán educar sin éxito. En cuanto a Starrk, se tira buscando por todas partes a Lilinette, en Tokio y sus distritos circundantes, sin encontrarla. Al pobre lo terminan confundiendo muchas veces con un pederasta, puesto que siempre termina buscando en colegios, parques, etc.<p>

* * *

><p>Volviendo con Grimmjow y compañía… :D<p>

Era pleno verano, en el patio trasero (casi pequeño parque) de la casa de Tomoyo (sus padres son ricos y no suelen pasar mucho por casa), nos encontramos a Tomoyo, Sakura, y como no, a Grimmjow. El ejercicio físico ha afectado positivamente al arrancar, y el calor ha afectado en el tamaño y cantidad de ropa en los tres. Todos están comiendo o bebiendo algo refrescante, mientras piensan y planifican qué hacer después de la patada en el culo, literalmente, que les dio Urahara.

-Os lo he dicho, los shinigamis no son buenos, no nos iba ayudar – Dejó caer Grimmjow al aire mientras bebía su sorbete de limón. Eran plenas 4 de la tarde, llevaba un bañador azul oscuro, y protector solar que le hacía brillar la piel marcándole los músculos. Malditas mariconadas. Aunque no le pareció tanta mariconada al ver a las dos chicas a sus lados poniéndoselo. Maldijo también el calor. Se acababa de bañar en la piscina y ya estaba acalorado y sudando otra vez. A este paso seguro que se desidrataría.

-Y yo ya te lo he dicho antes- respondió cortante Tomoyo, a su derecha- Sombrero-con-sandalias sí que nos ha ayudado. Nos ha dicho cómo hacerlo nosotros solitos. Es obvio que no se cargaría el marrón de dejarte libre por ahí. Sería peligroso para su integridad personal, además de que podrían considerarlo un traidor. Sabemos que necesitamos un shinigami, ¿no?- En cuanto terminó de hablar, se recostó en la tumbona de exterior en la que estaba sentada y se dispuso a terminar de comer la copa de helado, con la mala suerte de ser torpe y que se le cayera el helado de la cuchara en el escote. Intentaba más torpemente aún recuperarlo con la cuchara, cosa que no escapó a la atención del peliazul, que al igual que ella y Sakura, estaba sentado en una tumbona, y la observaba desdeñosamente. Si no fuera por lo asquerosamente listilla que era, habría mirado con otros ojos ese accidente suyo con el helado. Pegó otro sorbido a su vaso. Sacó la lengua en señal de disgusto, el sabor a limón se estaba yendo y estaba ya tomando agua semi-congelada.

En el extremo izquierdo, se encontraba Sakura con un trikini negro (cortesía de prestárselo de Tomoyo. La primera se lo prohibiría su madre, y la segunda, lo tenía guardado de un regalo sin usar). Usaba unas gafas de sol completamente negras, y lamía un palo de agua de color azul de una forma que nadie, completamente nadie, habría calificado de inocente. Ella también se acababa de bañar, y el agua resbalaba deliciosamente por su piel aceitada por el protector. Escuchaba atentamente, todavía no era su momento para hablar. Mientras, Girmmjow con esas dos a su lado jugueteando con el helado y el calor no podía pensar. Tampoco le importaba.

-Oye, Sakura, ¿qué ha pasado con el idiota de Kurosaki? Es un shinigami, y no pertenece a la sociedad de las almas, así que no tendría que tener ningún problema- Dijo, terminándose el agua-helada/sorbete/lo que sea que estaba tomando.

-Interrogué antes a su amiguita Orihime (no puedo creer que esa zorra estúpida sea capaz de llorar tanto) y dice que ha perdido sus poderes de shinigami, así que ya no nos sirve

-¿Y cómo puedes asegurar que te dice la verdad?- preguntó sin dar crédito a que algo así pudiese suceder.

-Porque los métodos de Sakura para interrogar son eficaces y confío en ellos. También confío en que una vez que supiera que Fresita ya no nos servía, hubiera buscado alguna otra información útil.

-En cada distrito, hay un shinigami asignado. Desconozco la identidad del shinigami ahora asignado a Karakura, puesto que tiene la necesidad y/o capacidad de ocultar su reiatsu. Por lo que sé, tiene un aspecto normal, excepto por el pelo, que lo tiene abombado y rizado. Apostaría por la posibilidad de que sea un shinigami más bien fuerte, ya que la presión espiritual de este distrito es mayor que la normal

-El shinigami asignado no es fuerte. Si sigue siendo el mismo que antes, cuando utilizamos la pesquisa para encontrar focos de reiatsu con mi fracción, uno de los shinigamis que fue asignado a luchar contra nosotros, no era precisamente fuerte, es más, estuvo huyendo todo el tiempo de Edrad Liones. Además, la presión espiritual de los habitantes de Karakura y todo lo que pasó, no obliga a asignar a un shinigami más fuerte. Simplemente están vigilando la ciudad todo el tiempo, a la espera.

-Oh! ¡Gatito se ha vuelto inteligente por fin!~

-Deja de llamarme así, niña estúpida

-¡Pero si te pega! ¡Además antes eras un gatito, así que eres gatito! (Ya les ha contado todo lo que sabía acerca de su persona, hollows, shinigamis, etc.)

-Cuando era adjuchas tenía forma de pantera, ya te lo he dicho antes ¬¬

-Tomoyo, intenta llamar al idiota por su nombre, que luego cuando se pone de mal humor tengo que soportarlo yo

-Fuuuu… vale. Dejadme un día y os diré como podréis engañar a Afro-san para ayudar a gatito. Pero antes de siquiera plantearme pensar en un plan, necesito que me entreguéis un informe acerca de las costumbres suyas de las que haréis un seguimiento.

Grimmjow hizo el amago de terminar el sorbete que le quedaba (aunque ya sólo le quedaban un par de gotas de agua) y fue a bañarse en la piscina otra vez. Como odiaba el calor. Aunque tener una piel para sentir con ella le encantaba. Se hundió bajo el agua para bucear, le fascinaba sentir la presión de la falta de aire en sus pulmones, salió fuera del agua, para tras eso, sentir más acentuado todavía el placer de respirar.

Mientras él nadaba, Tomoyo aprovechó para ir a sentarse en la tumbona donde se encontraba su amiga, para hablar con ella. Ella permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados cubiertos por las gafas de sol. Tomoyo procedió a hablar con ella, bueno, más bien a interrogarla.

-Sakura… necesito que me seas sincera a lo que voy a preguntarte.

-Dispara

-¿Qué sientes hacia Grimmjow? Estar con un chico tan arisco pegado encima de ti todo el día no puede dejarte indiferente. Más que nada…- no sabía como tocar el tema que habían enterrado hace algo más que un año- más que nada teniendo en cuenta _eso_ que te… pasó… p-por mi culpa…- parecía que las palabras renegaban a salir de su garganta

-Ya te he respondido acerca de eso ya. Te he dicho que no es tu jodida culpa. Yo he asumido mi parte del contrato, al igual que tú no te encuentras obligada a ayudarme con mi problema con ese idiota empedernido.

-Soy tu amiga. Más allá del contrato, por eso me preocupo por ti y te ayudo. Una persona normal simplemente se habría rajado ante una situación así. Además, no me has contestado a mi pregunta inicial: ¿Qué sientes hacia él? Y más importante aún, ¿Qué harás cuando cumplas y él se marche?

-No…- su voz había comenzado a quebrarse, cosa que odiaba- lo sé

-Sabes que yo me quedaré a tu lado para siempre

-Ya, pero no es lo mismo, él…- no sabía si decir eso- Me ha conseguido hacer recordar cómo me sentía antes, esas ganas de matar, me recuerda la pasión de intentar matar a golpes a alguien, lo importante de odiar, tanto odio que ya no siento miedo a su lado

Tomoyo iba a seguir con sus preguntas, pero Grimmjow había vuelto. Él, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, se recostó al lado de Sakura, abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Cerró los ojos. Esa suavidad, calidez, seguridad cuando ella le acariciaba el cabello, era como estar en el cielo. Ella, triste, también lo abrazaba a él, y seguía acariciándolo. La zorra de Tomoyo había acertado otra vez, cosa que a ella misma no le gustaba. Ella no sabía qué hacer si él se iba. No le gustaba nada. Si él se iba, ella se derrumbaría a la mínima, y no podría hacer nada por su amiga.

-Chicas, ¿todos los humanos son así?- Preguntó, manteniendo la posición, aún con los ojos cerrados

-¿Así cómo?- Inquirió Tomoyo, había comenzado a observar calculadora y meticulosamente la situación con sus ojos verde azulados. Esto tenía pinta de ser interesante.

-No me habéis traicionado a la mínima posibilidad, no me habéis intentado matar aunque yo sea potencialmente peligroso, e incluso me protegéis o algo así. No lo entiendo- Contestó incorporándose y mirando con el ceño fruncido al vacío.

-No es que conozca a muchos hollows como para marcar una pauta en su comportamiento, pero lo que nos importa ahora son tus razones, y sabemos que estás aquí por accidente o lo que sea y no eres de aquí. Por tanto estaría bien que volvieras a tu lugar de origen, así que te ayudaremos.

-Pero…

-No hay más que hablar, es mejor que volváis pronto, no quisiera que el reteneros aquí le provocara problemas a Sakura una vez que tú ya no estuvieras allí para protegerla-

-Tomoyo, voy a tu habitación a cambiarme- Dijo Sakura, casi en un susurro. Grimmjow iba a hacer lo mismo, y mientras se dirigía a uno de los baños, sintió que lo tiraban delicadamente del brazo.

-Gatito, por favor, trátala bien y cuida de ella antes de irte que yo no puedo.

La miró sin saber exactamente a qué se refería. Al fin y al cabo, es de los sentimientos, no era lo suyo. Al salir de la casa, la pareja no cruzó palabra en todo el camino de vuelta. Les habían tocado un tema que no se habían ni querido plantear a ellos mismos. Grimmjow caminaba al lado de Sakura, mirando al frente, completamente indiferente. Todo lo contrario era el caso de la chica: miraba insegura una y otra vez a Grimmjow, como si comprobara que aún se encontraba allí.

* * *

><p>La semana siguiente, transcurrió con cierta normalidad excepto porque salían todas las noches, al principio para encontrar a Zennosuke Kurumadani, luego para hacer un seguimiento de sus actividades para realizar el reporte. Una vez entregado a Tomoyo, se reunieron otra vez en su casa, al día siguiente, para conocer el plan.<p>

Afro-san hacía rondas alrededor de cuatro puntos altos de Karakura. Alrededor de la 1 a.m. solía recorrer los postes telefónicos del norte entre el instituto y la casa de Tomoyo. El plan consistía en que Sakura intentaría expandir todo el reiatsu que podía (había estado entrenando par tal fin) para atraer a los hollows, y tras ellos, a Afro-san. Ella los guiaría hacia donde se encontraba Grimmjow, esperando. (¿Y por qué tú no harás nada?- Lo estpy haciendo ahora planificando esto ¬3¬) En cuanto llegara a donde estaría el peliazul, este liberaría todo su reiatsu para desintegrar a todos los hollows, justo en el momento en el que el shinigami se dispusiera a atravesarlos con su espada. Esto daría como resultado que lo cortara a él, pero sólo atravesaría su cuerpo físico, como no podría con su hierro, simplemente lo expulsaría fuera de su cuerpo. Le llevarían a cabo al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Nya~ aquí está el otro capítulo, intentaré transcribir el siguiente rápido para parra subirlo ^^<p>

y no, no se acaba una vez Grimmjow se hubiera ido, si no, no daría tiempo a nada para la pareja, ¿no?

En fin, mantengo mi postura acerca del fanservice (?)

Hasta el siguiente cap! :D


	8. Volviendo al origen parte 2

_Hola otra vez! Aquí me tenéis subiendo otro cap, lo he hecho lo más rápido posible, teniendo en cuenta que van prácticamente pegados el uno al otro ^^_

_Disfrutad!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Volviendo al origen parte 2<strong>

Ya eran las doce de la noche, cuando Grimmjow apareció en el cuarto de Sakura. Silencioso como una sombra, se le acercó por detrás a la chica, que estaba vistiéndose, sin que se diera cuenta, hasta que habló.

-Me podrías dar una alegría al menos antes de que me vaya, ¿no?- Le susurró al oído provocándole un respingo.

-Maldito idiota. Me has asustado.

-No me has contestado- dijo, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Deberías estar contento ya con que yo salga esta noche a arriesgar mi vida con un plan que no creo que funcione para ayudarte.

-¿Te estás echando atrás?

-Te recuerdo, idiota, que dije que iría hasta el final- El arrancar dejó de sonreír burlonamente y frunció el ceño. Esta chica iba muy en serio. Tal vez no era tan niñata después de todo.

-Si consigo salir de mi cuerpo puedo matarte y vienes conmigo- replicó sin estar muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Por más que odie a mis padres y que tú me hayas ayudado a protegerme de ellos, mi trato termina contigo una vez te hayas salido de ese cuerpo y te hayas largado de aquí. Sin embargo, mi trato con Tomoyo es indefinido, y debo seguir cumpliendo. Así que calla de una vez, que si despierta madre tendrás que esperar más.- terminó de atarse las deportivas, y dio por zanjado el asunto. Abrió la ventana para saltar desde ella hasta la valla y así poder salir de la casa, cuando Grimmjow la tomó de la mano para detenerla y cogió en brazos a la atónita chica.

-¿Acaso pensabas que te dejaría saltar? Si te haces daño todo se va a la mierda y no me apetece seguir esperando.

-No soy tan inútil

-Por lo que a mí respecta eres inútil hasta que me demuestres lo contrario, y no hay tiempo para demostraciones- Saltó con ella en brazos, que se aferraba con ahínco a él. Se sentía como si se estuvieran diciendo adiós por fin.-Estaré esperando en las mesas del centro del parque, así que apúrate- dijo, y se marchó corriendo.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, inmóvil, incapaz de asimilar que el fuera a irse. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza era imposible que se concentrara lo suficiente como para expandir su reiatsu. Casi desde que conoció a Grimmjow había estado entrenando con sus habilidades, hasta poder ver nítidamente a seres con una densidad espiritual más alta. Logró concentrarse por fin en su cometido, y comenzó a vagar para encontrar algún hollow. No había pasado ni diez minutos, que no encontró uno, fue encontrada. Apenas pudo advertir cómo venía un golpe que le dio de lleno en las costillas, que la apartó diez metros de donde se encontraba originalmente. Entumecida por el dolor, vio a su atacante: nunca había visto un hollow tan jodidamente descomunal. Era una especie de humanoide-reptil gigante, que se movía con torpeza, pero cuyos golpes eran terriblemente efectivos.

_-Tanto tiempo vagando…_- su voz sonaba lenta y estúpida-_ ¡Y DE PRONTO APARECE MI CENA SERVIDA ANTE MÍ!_- terminó de decir entre gritos desgarradores.

Sakura se levantó como pudo y echó a correr. Mientras intentaba no gritar, rezaba porque apareciera el dichoso shinigami. Esquivaba como podía los golpes de la bestia, hasta que sintió por fin la presencia de uno. Fuera Afro-san o no, daba igual. Cambió su rumbo pasando debajo del hollow para ir hacia donde se encontraba Grimmjow esperando. Corría lo más rápido que podía, pero el golpe inicial en sus costillas le dificultaba la tarea al impedirle respirar bien. Con los dos seres persiguiéndole, siguió corriendo, más y más rápido, ahora atravesando el parque. Sentía que los pulmones le estallarían, hasta que pudo ver al ojiazul sentado tranquilamente, en una de las mesas, sonriendo. Todo iba según lo planeado. En un último esfuerzo, saltó a ponerse detrás del arrancar, quien en cuanto tuvo al hollow cara a cara, liberó todo su reiatsu.

Luego todo fue muy rápido. Al instante siguiente el hollow se había desintegrado, el shinigami se encontraba en estado de shock, y justo al lado de lo que había sido su cuerpo, se encontraba Grimmjow riéndose como un maniático y con gran parte de sus ropajes superiores desgarrados

-¡HAHAHAHAAA! ¡YA TENGO TODO MI PODER DE VUELTA!-dijo entre carcajadas- DEBERÏA DARTE LAS GRACIAS, SHINIGAMI!- y acto seguido atravesó al inocente shinigami con una de sus manos, matándolo.

Sakura se encontraba con la cara surcada por lágrimas, mientras se aferraba desesperadamente al cuerpo del arrancar, al mismo tiempo que lo veía alejarse dentro de una garganta que acababa de abrir.

Pero no estaban solos. Oculto en la arboleda del parque, su encontraba un pálido joven de cabellos negros que los había estado siguiendo. Un joven que inexpresivamente asombrado había presenciado todo.

* * *

><p>Sakura ahora no sabía qué hacer. Se encontraba completamente sola, malherida, en medio de un parque y de la noche, cargando con un cuerpo que ya no respiraba por sí solo. El cielo se había despejado completamente, pero las luces de la ciudad no dejaban ver las estrellas, sólo la luna menguante que se alzaba en el cielo. Por un momento se preguntó si ese era el cielo que Grimmjow había visto durante toda su vida, en Hueco Mundo. Dejó de acariciarle el pelo, ese cuerpo inerte ya ni siquiera conservaba residuos de su reiatsu. Ya no era él.<p>

Maldijo por lo bajo. Ahora que se le había bajado el subidón de adrenalina, el golpe en las costillas le había comenzado a doler muchísimo más. Seguramente estarían rotas. Mierda. Si se quedaba allí, ¿cómo iba a explicar sus heridas y ese cuerpo a su lado? Suspiró, y se dispuso a llamar a Tomoyo en busca de ayuda. Maldecía mientras marcaba su número, sus manos temblaban. Ahora mismo hubiera dado lo que sea porque Grimmjow estuviera allí, que le dijera qué hacer, que le gritara que dejara de temblar y de llorar, y que la llamara vaca obesa o niñata estúpida. No le importaría. Ni tampoco le importaba el no saber por qué esos pensamientos estaban aflorando. Estaba segura de que lo odiaba, no hacía más que causarle problemas, respondía siempre de mal humor, abusaba de su confianza, y luego le causaba más problemas. Ya al cuarto intento, logró marcar bien el número, y cuando ya estaba llamando, pudo escuchar a lo lejos, acercarse, la melodía del móvil de Tomoyo. Caminaba odiosamente lento, mientras sonreía de forma imperturbable.

Mientras, entre los árboles, la figura sigue observando. No le presta atención a ningún otro estímulo que no sea de aquello que puedan reflejar sus ojos. Inmóvil e inexpresivo, no da crédito a lo que acaba de ver hace unos momentos. Pero si lo habían reflejado sus ojos, si lo había visto, era verdad. Decide no darle más importancia a los hechos, de momento. Ahora se retira pausada y sigilosamente de su puesto de observador

Ya al lado de su amiga, Tomoyo recita lo que en un principio iban a ser palabras de consuelo.

-No llores más, este no era su sitio, está bien que vuelva.

-…

-En cuanto a los problemas que ahora tenemos, ya los había previsto, y tengo una solución a todos ellos, pero necesito que me sigas la corriente, así que para de llorar ya de una vez.

Al instante, Sakura se enjugó las lágrimas de una forma maniática. A su rostro volvió esa expresión que había desaparecido meses atrás. Esa misma expresión de completo vacío. Pero en el fondo de su mirada no se encontraba el odio que solía haber, sino que ahora su lugar era ocupado por un dolor y una tristeza desoladores. Sus ojos habían perdido por completo su brillo, y sin saber por qué, se había rendido.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, este es el final de capítulo, pobrecilla Sakura...<em>

_En el siguiente capítulo Grimmjow volverá a Las Noches. ¿Seguirá todo igual o no quedará absolutamente nada? ¿Cómo será recibida la llegada del rey pantera?_

_Ya sabéis! darle al botoncillo de ahí abajo no cuesta nada y los comentarios costean el fanservice! (?)_


	9. El regreso del rey pantera

_Aquí está en tiempo récord el nuevo cap! Lo siento, pero aquí no van a pasar precisamente muchas cosas u.u_

_De todas formas, disfrutad! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: El regreso del rey pantera<strong>

En cuanto abandonó la garganta, el rey pantera descendió hasta que sus pies entraron en contacto con el vasto desierto. Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, con una sonrisa agresiva cruzando su rostro. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Se le ve alejarse, abriéndose paso a través de las dunas de cenizas, con su camino iluminado por la blanca luna. El rey vestido de blanco sigue caminando, sus pasos parecen llevarlo hacia unas ruinas gigantescas. Unas ruinas gigantescas que solían pertenecer a un palacio llamado Las Noches.

La luna reinaba en la oscura bóveda que era el cielo de Hueco Mundo. Podía parecer que el tiempo estaba detenido de forma indefinida, que nunca pasaría nada. Pero una figura vestida del más inmaculado blanco, aunque con las ropas semi-destrozadas, avanza hacia su destino, Las Noches. Uno que cambiará las cosas, o al menos, provocaría cierto cambio, como esa pequeña hoja que cae en el estanque, rodeándose de unas pequeñas ondas de las cuales es su origen.

El rey pantera puede que tenga todo el tiempo del mundo, pero es impaciente. Ya no puede esperar. Utiliza el sonido para llegar antes a su destino. Se sorprende al llegar: no encuentra a nadie. Ninguno de los espada, ni sus fracciones. Apenas puede notar la presencia de algunos arrancares menores, que se encontraban escondidos. Esos mismos que antaño se ocupaban de mantener el palacio cuando el adicto-al-té de Aizen se encontraba todavía allí. Los ignoró y continuó con su camino.

Escuchaba a un pequeño y miserable perro hollow ladrar. Era un ladrido agudo e incesante que lo sacaba de quicio. El eco lo confundía en cuanto encontrar su localización para matarlo. Cuando dio con él, se le quedó observando un momento. Había acertado con su tamaño y poder, pero aun así no comprendía por qué se encontraba allí.

Dejó de preguntárselo, al advertir cómo una mano gigantesca asociada a una espada se acercaba peligrosamente. Logró retirarse justo a tiempo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, aunque no daba crédito a lo que veía. Hasta ahora, esa enorme masa de fuerza bruta que era Yammi se había conseguido ocultar completamente de él. ¿Acaso sus sentidos se habían entorpecido mientras permanecía en el mundo humano? Volvió a reparar en Yammi. Sus ropas se habían convertido en harapos, y se dio cuenta de la expresión de completa furia en su rostro.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le intentabas hacer a mi perro?

Esquivó perezosamente sus golpes, pero no se molestó en contratacar. No era necesario, además de que no sería inteligente dañar a la única fuente de información medio fiable que había encontrado y que probablemente encontraría. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorar todos los insultos que le regalaba junto con los golpes para no sulfurarse. Esto era el colmo. ¿De verdad Yammi había adoptado a ese estúpido y minúsculo chucho?

-Oye, perro faldero de Ulquiorra, estate quieto de una vez- Esto cabreó más a Yammi, pero las heridas de su última batalla lo habían lisiado y reducido su poder a más de la mitad de lo que era el original, por lo que el otro arrancar era el más fuerte allí.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero deja en paz a mi Tommy, gato estúpido-

-Tommy?... tsk… Tengo unas cuantas cosas que preguntarte- dijo con un tic en el ojo y una venita inflada en la frente, producto de su último insulto- Para empezar, dime en líneas generales qué pasó.

-No sé exactamente- contestó casi sumiso- Después de que Nnoitra te matara –definitivamente no había hecho bien en decir eso, se estaba poniendo nervioso y no pensaba lo que decía- llegaron unos cuantos shinigamis de la sociedad de las almas. Uno de ellos casi mata a Nnoitra, y también a mí con la ayuda de quien asesinó a Zommari. También se cargaron a los exequias, y Szayel se encuentra inmóvil en una de las torres, atravesado por una espada, si morir aún.

-¿Y qué fue del lameculos de Ulquiorra?- La última vez que lo vio lo había encerrado en una caja de la negación.

-Una mosca con máscara de hollow se lo cargó- dijo, con desdén.

-Por eso os dije que lo deberíais haber matado cuando lo visteis por primera vez, y no volver con la cola entre las patas con excusas como "era basura y era una pérdida de energía matarlo". Os está bien merecido, putos lameculos de mierda.

Grimmjow esperaba que eso le hubiera servido de lección por haberle robado la presa. _Su_ presa. Sacó la cuenta, y le quedaban tres espadas.

-¿Dónde están Starrk, el viejo y Harribel?

-Fueron a luchar con Aizen al mundo humano y ya no sé más.

-Esto es una mierda. Seguramente estarán muertos, o algo peor. ¡Maldita sea, moved el culo de donde sea que estéis! ¡Las Noches no debería estar en ruinas! ¡Es el máximo símbolo que representa la ley del más fuerte, vigente en toda la inmensidad de Hueco Mundo!- Comenzó a gritar en todas las direcciones. Se giró, para mirar a Yammi- ¿Y sabes qué?- dijo, sonriendo ampliamente- Ahora, yo soy el más fuerte aquí. Se encontraba feliz. Definitivamente el rey pantera había vuelto.

* * *

><p>Pasaron así los días, acumulándose en esa forma de contar los días que los humanos suelen llamar semanas. Ahora él reinaba en Las Noches, según la única ley que él seguía y seguiría: sé el más fuerte, lucha, sobrevive, y llega a la cima. En cierto modo era justo. Pero el rey se encontraba ansioso. Quería luchar, Quería demostrarle a cualquiera que se opusiese, que él era el más fuerte, que podía destruir lo que quisiera, que no le importaba matar. Aunque a nadie le agradaba la idea de tenerlo como rey, nadie se opuso. Al final, se había convertido en un rey solitario que gobernaba sobre la nada más inmensa, iluminada por una falsa luna. Se había convertido en el rey del sitio donde no pasaba el tiempo, de donde todo seguía un ciclo infinito, del sitio donde nunca pasaba nada.<p>

Ya nadie lo desafiaba, ya no luchaba por nada. Como rey del mundo del vacío, el vacío se iba apoderando lentamente de él. No lo sentía, pero sabía que dolía. Cuando de repente, sentado en su trono y rodeado por su ejército, recordó. La campana sonó en uno de sus movimientos cíclicos. Esbozó la expresión que inundaba su rostro con una falsa media luna. En la bóveda de oscuridad absoluta, una media sonrisa torcida ilumina todo con una tenue luz. Bajo su luz, a veces corre la brisa, otras veces, no. Y esa brisa hace sonar la campana. El rey, pensativo, mira hacia un punto de la inmensa nada que se extiende en dirección a todos los puntos cardinales. Lo que acaba de recordar lo había sacudido del vacío en el que se estaba sumergiendo.

A lo lejos, junto con el sonido de esa desoladora y chirriante campana, a lo lejos, se oye el grito en la oscuridad. Allí, a lo lejos y a la vez tan cerca de él, puede escuchar a miles de vacíos, ya hace mucho tiempo sin corazón, aunándose en un solo y desgarrador aullido. Era el sonido mismo de la muerte y desesperanza. La tristeza absoluta de unas almas abandonadas a su suerte, convertidas en monstruos y pesadillas de la noche.

Sus pensamientos apenas eran una nebulosa en el mar, pero distinguía ese recuerdo. El recuerdo de dos gemas violetas que lo miraban desafiantes, sin miedo, sin importar lo fuerte que él fuera. Ignorando cualquier perturbación exterior que le llegara a sus sentidos, el rey pantera se pregunta qué pasará si regresa. Más tarde se pregunta por qué está pensando las cosas durante tanto tiempo. Quería sentir otra vez ese fuego abrazando su inexistente corazón. Con un único impulso, dio un gran salto como si se dirigiera a esa falsa luna, rompiendo la aparente y amenazante calma que allí reinaba. Pero el impulsivo rey pantera tenía otra cosa en mente. Una de aquellas gargantas que tragan insaciablemente a los imprudentes, se abría entre él y la luna, eliminando todo rastro de luz. Fue directo hacia ella, a atravesarla.

El rey anhelaba sentir un corazón latiendo en su pecho. Cualquier pregunta que se hubiera planteado, había desaparecido. Una sonrisa divertida adornaba ahora su felino rostro. Contento como un niño, el rey pantera fue despreocupado en busca de su ninfa de ojos violetas, en busca de su ilusión formada por miles de pétalos de flores de cerezo que el viento movía caprichosamente. En busca de esa hermosa e hilarante mirada desafiante, en busca de esa mujer que por un momento había llenado de flamas de pasión su vacío.

Miró por un momento la luna y las estrellas en el cielo y creyó que brillaban para él. Y así fue como no se sabe si el rey volvió a su lugar de origen para reinar, o sólo pasaba por allí para saber que no quería volver nunca más.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, este ha sido el cap de hoy! Tendría que ponerme a estudiar un día de estos, así que dependiendo de eso actualizaré seguido o no (-_-)...<em>

_Gracias por los rewiews! :D_


	10. De vuelta en busca de ella

_Hola! nuevo día, nuevo capítulo! Gracias a las personas que me han estado alentando (y obligando (?)) a que continúe escribiendo._

_Disfrutad! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: De vuelta en busca de ella<strong>

Al llegar al mundo humano, lo primero que le sorprendieron fueron dos cosas: allí la luna reinaba sobre el cielo, y una tenue brisa le acariciaba el rostro. ¿Por qué todo desaparecía en Hueco Mundo? Quiso ir en busca de Sakura, pero no lograba sentir su presencia en ningún sitio. Pasó días y días holgazaneando por Karakura y alrededores, y cada cierto tiempo retomaba su búsqueda. Así pasaron cuatro días y cinco noches en las que la luna completó otra vez su ciclo.

Hasta que la divisó. Era casi mediodía, y volvía de un sitio que él no conocía, caminando, con la mirada ausente. No fue a hablarle enseguida, sino que la siguió durante el resto del día. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería su vida sin él. Dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el cielo, sonriendo de manera sádica. Se preguntaba si haciendo el suficiente escándalo, vendrían shinigamis fuertes a luchar contra él para matar un poco su aburrimiento. Desechó la idea, no quería que lo tuvieran localizado hasta el resto de la eternidad o que no lo dejaran en paz hasta matarlo. Continuó imitando el rumbo de la muchacha, observando cómo su pelo se ondeaba con el movimiento, tras su espalda. A veces pasaba cerca suyo, para que se diera cuenta que estaba aquí, pero parecía ignorarlo.

"_Debe ser un sueño. Esta no es la primera vez que lo imagino sentado, esperándome fuera sonriendo"_ pensó Sakura, triste. Por un breve momento deseó ser un hollow, sin conciencia ni corazón, para que no le doliera. Sonrió melancólica, compadeciéndose de sí misma. Al parecer, había empezado a idealizarlo después de que él se marchara. No quería volver a casa, su madre la había enviado a comprar algo de comida, y estaba dando rodeos.

Todo había vuelto a ser como antes. Su madre ignorándola y fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que todo era felicidad y arcoiris. Había hecho bien en ocultárselo. Su madre sabía algo acerca de los espíritus, gracias al abuelo. Se pondría hecha una furia si sabía algo de lo que había estado haciendo. Pero su padre, él era otra cosa. Él la odiaba. Detestaba cómo era, que no fuera normal, que les trajera tantos problemas y dolores de cabeza. ¿Acaso lo hacía a posta? ¿Tan mala era que sólo los hacía sufrir? Por eso debía enseñarle: la castigaba, la encerraba, la maltrataba psicológicamente, pero no conseguía nada. Solamente tenía que aprender, al menos hacerle saber todo el daño que le había hecho a él y a su esposa, sólo por nacer. Si hubiera sido diferente, ellos encantados, habrían dado todo por su hija. De todas formas, el señor Furinashi últimamente estaba de mejor humor. El odio que siempre veía reflejado en esos extraños, y por tanto, detestables ojos violetas había desaparecido, después de que ese chico entrara otra vez en coma, remplazándolo con una tristeza desesperada. Al final, ese molesto chico, lo estaba ayudando en su cometido. Ella se estaba derrumbando. Un poco más, y podrían moldear en ella lo que debía ser.

Sakura prosiguió en su casa, encerrada, servicial, gritando de forma muda. Tenía que rogar incluso para que la dejaran salir de aquella habitación de castigo, tan solo para ir al baño. Nada de esto se les escapó a los ojos color cielo que llevaban todo el día observándola. Encerrada, con apenas un vestido blanco de encaje y la cara surcada en lágrimas, cayó dormida exhausta poco después de que cayera el sol. El peliazul se acercó a ella y la cargó en su regazo, acunándola durante horas. Su contacto no se sentía como cuando tenía un cuerpo, pero en cierto modo, se parecía. Lo confundían sus lágrimas, pero no se sentía incómodo, se sentía bien a su lado. Decidió despertarla, pero dormía como un tronco, así que lo hizo a gritos

-¡Maldita vaca obesa! ¡Despierta de una jodida vez!

-No- dijo, aún dormida- estoy soñando que Grimmjow está aquí y no quiero despertar- Esto lo hizo sentir incómodo.

-Soy real, joder, así que levanta ya- dijo esta vez, ya con más paciencia. Ella despertó, y se lo encontró peligrosamente cerca, consumiéndole el aliento

-Así que era esto de lo que querías que te proteja, ¿no?

Sakura no sabía qué decir. Había estado deseando que él volviera con ella, pero eso echaba por tierra todos sus esfuerzos para que él volviera a Hueco Mundo. Pensó que sí, que era de ese interminable encierro, de ese maltrato del que quería que él la protegiera, pensó que sí, que deseaba que la liberara de allí. Y como toda respuesta afirmativa, se aferró al pecho del peliazul como si la vida le pendiera de ello. Vio como con toda la paciencia del mundo el arrancar cogía un brazalete de plata de su bolsillo y se lo colocaba delicadamente en la muñeca, provocándole un sonrojo.

-No te lo quites por nada del mundo,- dijo sin mirarla. Ahora que lo pensaba, sentía que todo había cambiado, que el cuerpo de Grimmjow era lo único real allí y que lo demás era un sueño.- este brazalete ha convertido tu cuerpo material en uno hecho por partículas espirituales mientras lo lleves puesto- contestó a la mirada interrogante de la chica- Ahora acompáñame- En cuanto dijo eso, se encontró lo que llevaba hace días buscando, una mirada de color violeta de desconfianza, odio, pero por encima de todo, desafío. Sonrió ampliamente ante eso.

-¿Por qué debería ir contigo? Nuestro trato era hasta que te quitaras de encima tu cuerpo. Además, -no sabía si debía añadir eso. Suspiró- además ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? No eres más que un maldito hollow que…

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por las acciones del arrancar, quien la tomó fuertemente por la cintura, le acariciaba el pelo con la otra mano al tiempo que la besaba ¿Él la estaba besando? Tan súbitamente como comenzó, terminó. Ese beso la había dejado pasmada. ¿qué quería decir besándola? La expresión en el rostro de la chica sacó a relucir una sonrisa y un brillo extraño en los ojos de él.

-¿Vienes o te quedas? ¿Te echarás atrás, cobardica?- susurró a su oído, esbozando todavía su sonrisa burlona- Sa-ku-ra~ -Dijo cantarinamente luego.

Maldito. Sí que había prendido bien a sacarla de quicio. Rodeó el cuello de él con los brazos, y con un tono que cualquier persona identificaría como peligroso, le susurró al oído de él- Llévame a donde desees, 'rey pantera'- lo último con un claro tono de burla. Entonces, el rey la tomó en brazos, al tiempo que habría una garganta, dispuesto a mostrarle la inmensidad de las profundidades del vacío de Hueco Mundo.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, aquí os he dejado un nuevo cap. ¿Cómo se iba a ir Grimmjow simplemente a Hueco Mundo con tanta historia por delante? <em>

_En el próximo capítulo contaré un poco acerca de mucha otra gente que estará en Karakura esa misma noche. ¿Cómo se sentirán Ichigo y todos sus amigos y familiares tras haber perdido por completo sus poderes de shinigami?_

_Egoísmo y sacrificio, todo esto en una simple noche de historias corrientes. Hasta el próximo cap! :D_


	11. Una noche de historias corrientes

**Capítulo 11: Una noche de historias corrientes.**

No muy lejos de allí, una pequeña figura vestida de negro se dirige hacia una casa en particular. Avanza silenciosamente intentando ignorar el mensaje de la mariposa del infierno que la acompaña. Si tan solo hubiera llegado al mundo de los vivos unos minutos antes, habría notado la apertura de una garganta. Pero no es así, no lo sabe. Al llegar a su destino, el hogar de un humano que solía ser un shinigami, como ella, se asusta. Ese humano debería estar desprovisto completamente de ningún tipo de reiatsu, pero no lo está. Aun así siente que darle las gracias y olvidarse de él no sería suficiente, no estaría bien. Decide romper las reglas otra vez y darle su poder de shinigami. Cree que así podrá arreglar las cosas.

-Lo siento… Nii-sama

Se preparó para saltar hacia la habitación de Ichigo, mientras comenzaba a desenvainar su espada. Intenta impedirlo, pero las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de forma cada vez más abundante de sus ojos.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Rukia?- Sintió una voz grave decirle. La aludida se volteó sorprendida, al tiempo que horrorizada, hacia el hombre que le sostenía de forma inamovible el brazo con el que se disponía a sacar su zampakutoh.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Renji?- Devolvió la pregunta, intentando evitar la otra.

-Eso te estaba preguntando yo, tonta. El capitán Kuchiki me envió en tu busca. También el capitán Ukitake está preocupado por ti. ¿En qué demonios pensabas?

-Eso no te importa. Vete por favor, no sea que…

-Te equivocas. Sí que me importa. En cuanto a lo que intentabas hacer, no te lo recomendaría. Además de en los problemas en los que te meterías y meterías a todo el mundo, no harías ningún bien. También, como vicecapitana de 13º escuadrón tendrías que saber que tu capitán está a cargo de la vigilancia de Kurosaki, y los altibajos en su reiatsu son cada vez peores. Lo que nadie quiere, y tú incluida, es un hollow con poderes de shinigami que pueda hacernos daño, y mucho menos Ichigo.

-Pero… él se sentía tan mal…- dijo a punto de llorar otra vez- ¿Por qué él se sacrificó para protegernos a todos y ahora lo dejamos de lado? ¡Eso no es justo en lo absoluto!

-No estamos aquí para decidir que es lo justo y lo que no. Me dijeron que es mejor dejarlo tal y como está. Órdenes de arriba. Dicen que tal vez se normalice, Rukia, ahora lo único que puedes hacer es evitar que muera como humano- finalizó el pelirrojo. Suspiró. Al menos no tendría que utilizar la fuerza para llevarla de vuelta.- Vamos, Rukia, por favor, que tengo órdenes del capitán Kuchiki de traerte de vuelta sin armar mucho revuelo.

-Nii-sama… Esto me hace acordar a aquella vez…

Abrazó al pelirrojo. Más allá de su obsesión malsana con superar a Byakuya, siempre se preocupaba por ella. Aunque siempre se enojara o hiciera un escándalo o una fiesta por todo, siempre había estado allí, desde que se conocieron en el Rukongai. Se soltó del abrazo, echó un vistazo al ex-shinigami que yacía intranquilo, y se dispuso a volver. Con Renji a su lado. Por un momento, entre toda esa tristeza, se sintió feliz. Él estaba a su lado, como siempre.

* * *

><p>Orihime volvía feliz de su nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo, en una pequeña pastelería-panadería, y le encantaba. Además, le daban las sobras cuando salía, y tener esas delicias gratis la emocionaba todavía más. Andaba saltarinamente hacia su apartamento. No estaría bien que una chica de su edad no fuera feliz, ¿Verdad, hermano? ¡Mírame! No tienes que preocuparte por mí.<p>

Aunque todavía le dolía que después de tantos años queriéndole y siendo su amiga lo mejor que podía, Ichigo ni siquiera la llamaba por su primer nombre. No le correspondía en lo absoluto. Era lo normal. Era una inútil y un estorbo. Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Decidió darse por vencida y seguir con su vida normal. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que debía hacer.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día ya por la noche, dos shinigamis se habían acercado a la casa de cierto pelinaranja, sin que él diera cuenta de ello. Ichigo dormía tranquilamente, pero a plazos. Cada cierto tiempo, cuando se relajaba o se confiaba, la voz de ese despreciable ser lo torturaba. Solo, desesperado en la oscuridad, ya no se podía ni refugiar en sí mismo. Había pasado un año desde la batalla con Aizen, un año desde que no dormía, un lapso en el que incluso había perdido algo de peso y aparentemente algo de la cordura que le quedaba.<p>

_-Tiempos cambiantes se acercan, su majestad…_

-¡Cállate! – replicó completamente seguro de que eso no lo aplacaría.

_-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? Nos has utilizado como meras herramientas, para defender algo que no queríamos defender. Poniendo en peligro lo que queríamos defender, nuestra vida, nuestro lugar. Zangetsu perdió todo su poder, y tú el tuyo. Apenas se puede sentir su conciencia en las profundidades de este mundo. ¡Lo has matado, rey! ¡No deberías merecer ese título!_

-Aguántate y déjame en paz.- contestó el ex-shinigami, inseguro, en medio de la soledad de su habitación. Odiaba esa voz.

-_Las cosas pueden cambiar, rey- _Replicó, para luego comenzar a reía a carcajadas de forma histérica_.- Puedes odiarme, pero al igual que tú formo parte de ese ser que se llama Ichigo Kurosaki que tú gobiernas ahora. Pero no tienes poder propio y nos manejas de forma suicida. ¿Crees de verdad que esa es la forma de actuar de un verdadero rey, Ichigo? Recuérdalo, procura no morir antes de que yo vuelva a tomar el control, de otra forma, ese 'yo' tuyo, desaparecerá de la misma forma que lo hizo Zangetsu_.- Y la voz desapareció riéndose en la lejanía, salvaje, como lo hacía siempre.

Ichigo se recogió sobre sí mismo en esa inusualmente fría noche de verano. Lloraba. Todo había vuelto a ser normal de una forma tan alarmantemente brusca que, en cierto modo, todavía no había podido asimilarlo. Como si en todo momento esperara que Rukia apareciera de repente y le dijera que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto. Quería sentirse necesitado otra vez. No sentía su amistad con sus amigos igual que antes. Y entre todas sus lágrimas, comenzó a reír. Por un momento pensó que sería desagradable morir y verse relegado a la nada. Qué idiota era. Después de todo, se lo merecía. En su ansia de poder hacer algo, se metió donde no debía arrastrando a sus amigos con él. Aun sonriendo, dijo para sus adentros esperando que su hollow lo escuchara: "Si muero y llegas a tomar el control, por favor cuida de Orihime. Ella es quien menos se merecía todo esto y quien peor lo ha pasado. Por mi culpa ya no es como antes". Y, para su sorpresa, Hichigo le contestó: _"Como desee, su majestad. Mientras sea tu caballo, estoy para servirte. Solo espero que a cambio tu hagas lo mismo por mí algún día, rey"._

Ichigo pudo dormir tranquilo y en paz desde esa noche. Desde esa noche, Hichigo se dedicó a esperar. Por primera vez, habían llegado a unas paces. Si es que era todo diferente cuando se encontraba la princesa de por medio.

* * *

><p>Durante todos esos días de verano, Ishida se había dedicado a entrenar. Sólo por entrenar, para mantener la mente ocupada en algo. Nunca más se vería envuelto en asuntos de shinigamis, y menos con Ichigo fuera de combate.<p>

* * *

><p>En otra casa de Karakura, Chad se alegraba en el fondo de que Ichigo hubiera perdido sus poderes. Ahora las cosas volvían a ser normales, no tendrían que luchar por sus vidas. Podría volver a cubrir las espaldas de Ichigo y viceversa. Se reprochó por sus pensamientos egoístas. Pero quería creer que todo era mejor así.<p>

Lo único que no podía sacarse de la cabeza era la posibilidad de que sus propios poderes tuvieran origen hollow. Pero tampoco se preocupaba demasiado por ello. Esperaba nunca más volver a necesitarlos.

* * *

><p>Volviendo a la casa Kurosaki, el antiguo capitán del Gotei 13 Kurosaki Isshin se atormenta todas las noches preguntándose cuál de todas sus acciones había sido la causa de que su hijo se encontrara en ese estado. Confiaba en que recuperara sus poderes como había hecho él, pero no sabía qué hacer con la falta de ganas de vivir que inundaban ahora a su hijo. Sabía que la pérdida de poder sólo había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Se durmió, esperan do inocentemente como todos los días, que al día siguiente las cosas mejoraran.<p>

En otra de las habitaciones de la misma casa, Karin escapa silenciosamente por la ventana. Se había estado ocupando ella sola de los hollows de la zona con la ayuda de algún que otro objeto que le dejaba Urahara. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño ni a su hermano ni al resto de su familia. Kisuke le había ofrecido meses atrás llevar a cabo el mismo procedimiento que con su hermano, para sacar los poderes de shinigami que tendría que haber heredado también de su padre. Esta noche, como otras tantas desde la noche de hace un mes atrás en la que le había hecho el ofrecimiento, Karin se estaba planteando seriamente decir que sí.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, en una de las casas del distrito Mashiba, en el centro de Karakura, en una de las zonas acomodadas, una chica de cabellos cortos y ojos verdes no duerme. No porque no pueda. Aprovecha la tranquilidad y la soledad de la noche para pensar. Ha sentido el reiatsu de cierto arrancar por la zona desde hace días, y cuando había planeado ir a decírselo a Sakura, pudo verlo siguiéndola. Ahora a la noche pensaba cuidadosamente las posibilidades de lo que podría pasar y cómo debía influir.<p>

Encontrada una solución que comprobaría al día siguiente, se dispuso a dormir. Paro ahora sí que no podría. Maldito calor y maldita su idea de dejar la ventana abierta. Ahora tenía a su nuevo vecino de piel pálida y cabellera negra que se había colado allí como si la cosa. Podría haber gritado, pero esta no era la primera vez que él hacía eso, y sabía que solamente vendría a comprar información, a cambio de otra. Maldijo. No se esperaba esa visita, y no se había preparado mentalmente para ello.

-Acaba de pasar algo que no habrás advertido, pero que podría ser de tu interés, humana. –Dijo Ulquiorra con la voz grave e inexpresiva- Me dirás por qué habéis necesitado que una zampakutoh atravesara a Grimmjow para sacarlo de su cuerpo. Luego te diré por qué te tienes que preocupar esta noche. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, no tienes que por qué preocuparte, ya que no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

-Dudo mucho que lo que haya pasado sea tan importante como para ser equivalente a una información que me ha costado tanto obtener.

-Entonces supondré que no quieres saber que es lo que le ha pasado a tu amiga. De todas formas, ya sabes que no puedes hacer nada.- terminó de decir mientras se acercaba a la ventana por la que había entrado con una lentitud exasperante.

-Espera, te lo diré- Odiaba tener que mirar a ese rostro que nunca sufría cambio alguno.- A menos que consigas que un shinigami voluntariamente te saque de su cuerpo, cosa que no es muy factible, tienes la opción de que te atraviese con su zampakutoh para sacarte de tu cuerpo la primera vez sin que tu alma sufra cambios sustanciales. Si simplemente te suicidas o te matan, no es probable que tu alma se quede tal y como está, ya que el proceso por el que se ha metido dentro de tu cuerpo no es en lo absoluto natural- Omitió que podía suicidarse usando su propia zampakutoh. No era necesario que lo supiera, y de paso, conservaba otra basa para algún problema futuro del que debiera ocuparse y recabar información. Los dos presentes en la habitación sabían cuan importante era tener información para obtener poder.

Le preocupaba Sakura, al final era la única amiga verdadera que tenía. Había pagado muy barato por saber eso.

-Supongo que ya sabrás que la sexta espada ha vuelto al mundo de los vivos hace días- A esa basura le convendría que no trajera hordas de shinigamis- Pero lo más importante, es que esta noche ha abierto una garganta y ha llevado a tu amiga a Hueco Mundo. Convirtió su cuerpo en una formado por partículas espirituales, no hubo necesidad de matarla.

Terminó de hablar y se marchó, silencioso como una sombra, de aquella habitación, simulando la forma con la que había entrado, dejando a la rubia a solas. La peor de las posibilidades que ella había considerado, se había vuelto realidad, y lo peor de todo eso es que no podía influenciar en ningún modo los hechos. Sólo quedaba esperar.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! aquí termina el capítulo 11! espero que os haya gustado. He subido este y el 12 de golpe, así que ya tenéis el cap 12! :D. Así que sin más preámbulos, al siguiente capítulo! <em>

_También podéis dejar rewiews, que son gratis e ilusionan mucho a la autora :)_


	12. Un nuevo trato

_Otro capítulo mas! bieeeeeeeeenn_

_Ahora nos encontramos otra vez con esta pareja tan peculiar que queremos tanto._

_Ya me callo. Disfrutad! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Un nuevo trato.<strong>

Durante un tiempo caminó detrás de él sin decir ni una sola palabra, maravillada de la suavidad de las cenizas bajo sus pies descalzos. Cada cierto tiempo soplaba una brisa que creía imposible, y movía su impoluto vestido blanco y el cabello detrás de su espalda. Por un momento creyó que ese sitio tan inmensamente vacío y falsamente pacífico era su hogar. Ese pensamiento fugaz la hizo recordar que no estaba en su casa ni en su mundo. Recordó que Grimmjow, a quien ahora seguía, la había traído allí.

-¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

El arrancar rio, por fin se había molestado en decir algo. Eso significaba que tenía la suficiente voluntad como para no perder la conciencia en cuanto llegó allí.

-¿No es obvio? Aquí nunca pasa nada y me aburro.

-¿No se supone que eras el rey? Aquí no hay nada sobre lo que gobernar.

-¿Escuchas esa campana? Nos dirigimos hacia allí, hacia Las Noches.

-Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta. Puede que te aburras, pero no te sirve de nada traerme aquí.

-Estás sólo para ver lo que te traigo a mostrar. Para nada más que eso. Lo importante vendrá después- terminó con una mirada que no admitía réplicas. Por algo era quien mandaba allí. Pero lo que más le gustaba era que eso no la había conseguido aplacar del todo. Podía sentir su mirada asesina taladrando su nuca. Le encantaba.

Sonreía por momentos. Continuaron su camino durante un lapso de tiempo que le parecieron horas a la chica, ella siguiéndolo a él, o al sonido de la campana. Ya no se acordaba. Por momento perdía el hilo de sus pensamientos, se sentía bien, no sentía nada… solo vacío… Siguió caminando. A veces soplaba la brisa, a veces no. Cuando soplaba, la campana sonaba, su vestido y sus cabellos ondeaban a la par que lo haría el fuego al compás de una melodía inexistente. Cuando soplaba, sus pasos se convertían inconscientemente en un pequeño baile, que jugaba a volar elegantemente entre las dunas de cenizas. No había nada que hacer ni que pensar. No tenía sentido. Tampoco lo necesitaba.

Después de un tiempo, llegaron por fin a las noches. Ahora la sala principal se abría al exterior, donde se apilaban la mayoría de los hollows y arrancar a modo de un precario ejército. Al intentar entrar, en medio de su camino, se alzó Lunuganga, el guardián.

-Ya no se te está permitido entrar. Un nuevo rey adjuchas he tomado tu lugar- Esto provocó cierta gracia a Sakura, quien siguió jugueteando con las cenizas bajo sus pies, detrás de Grimmjow.

-Si ella no avanza más, -dijo, señalándola con un gesto- ¿Puedo confiar en que la ignorarás?

-Por supuesto, pero ni un paso más.

-Entonces quita de mi camino si no quieres morir.- El hollow gigantesco que se alzaba ante ellos sabía que eso era bastante difícil, pero no quiso arriesgarse. La última vez, ese espada descuartizó a todo aquél que se le opuso para ser el rey. Y ahora se repetiría la historia.

Tras esa orden, Grimmjow avanza lentamente, caminando y sonriendo de forma sádica. Por fin tendría una pelea después de tanto tiempo. Moría de ganas de descuartizar algo. Al llegar se desilusionó: era apenas un pre-arrancar, le sorprendía que nadie hubiera presentado resistencia. Se acercó a la bestia utilizando sonido, y le cogió la cabeza con una de sus manos, destrozándosela. No dio tiempo a ningún tipo de réplica, ni de reacción, ni siquiera de súplica. Mientras el cadáver caía, el rey pantera se sentaba en su trono. La dama invitada se acerca traída por una de las manos de Lunuganga, y desciende recorriendo el último tramo a pie. Mientras camina juega con las cenizas dejadas por lo que hasta hace un momento era un cadáver yacente. Se plantó frente a él, a un par de metros de distancia

-Podré suponer que ya me has enseñado que es lo que querías, -esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa- Grimmjow-sama.

-Puedes suponerlo si quieres- respondió sonriendo también

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que debo esperar ahora?- dijo, haciendo una reverencia. A Grimmjow le encantaba ese juego.

-Como decía, aquí nunca pasa nada- comenzó a decir, mientras bajaba de su trono para acercarse hacia donde estaba ella- Había pensado en ir contigo al mundo humano- comenzó a caminar haciendo círculos a su alrededor- Pero me preguntaba qué podría hacer yo una vez allí

-Podrías ayudarme a protegerme, Grimmjow-sama

-¿Ayudarte porque sí? No, me darás algo a cambio, haremos un trato.

-Puedo ofrecerte lo que quieras que pueda darte- dijo, continuando el juego.

-En vida nada- dijo acercándose y colocándose frente de la chica a una distancia peligrosamente corta- Yo me ofrezco a hacer lo que quieras, a cambio, yo haré lo que quiera contigo en cuanto mueras

-Suena demasiado simple, su majestad

-Solamente tienes que asegurarte de que yo no me aburra. En caso contrario, me largaré de allí, anulando el trato, y no tendrías nada que darme a cambio.

-¿Y si me niego?- sabía que no iba a ser fácil entretenerlo una vez allí.

-No pasa nada. Te marchas por donde viniste y esta conversación dejará de existir. Solamente me gustaría cómo abrirías y atravesarías una garganta solita para volver.

-Solamente tengo que entretenerte, ¿No? Acepto.

El rey sonrió ampliamente. Como con todo, había conseguido lo que quería. Con uno de sus brazos alzó a Sakura, y abrió una garganta allí mismo, para dirigirse al mundo de los vivos.

Una vez allí, el juego había terminado, pero la conversación que llevaban no.

-¿Qué pasó con mi cuerpo?

-Estás en 'coma' en el hospital.

"_¿Otra vez? Menuda mierda"_

La llevó de vuelta a donde la había sacado, a su casa, ella se durmió por el camino. La dejó enroscada en el suelo de aquella austera habitación, le quitó el brazalete de plata que llevaba cuidadosamente, y se marchó en busca de su cuerpo. El hospital estaba lejos de allí, pero no se molestó en ir rápido. Como siempre, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Luego maldijo. Ojalá su cuerpo no estuviera en tan malas condiciones como aquella última vez en la que despertó en el hospital.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí tenemos de vuelta al rey pantera como un humano normal común y corriente, pero, ¿Cómo será su siguiente encuentro con Sakura? ¿Seguirá en pie ese trato pactado en Las Noches? Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¿Ulquiorra vecino de Tomoyo?<em>

_Rewiews, la autora los agradece y recompensa con fanservice! (?)_

_Hasta el siguiente cap! ^.^_


	13. He vuelto por ti

_Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Como no sabía sinceramente por dónde 'cortar', pues he puesto todo del tirón, así que actualizo con un capítulo extra-largo. _

_Disfrutad_! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: He vuelto por ti<strong>

Estuvo recorriendo buena parte del hospital para encontrarse a sí mismo, para encontrar su propio cuerpo, y cuando lo hizo, maldijo. Estaba en una cama rodeado por un montón de máquinas que lo monitoreaban e intubado completamente. Ahora maldecía otra vez, pero a sí mismo, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar en Hueco Mundo. Todo había sido demasiado fácil. Aburrido.

Dejó el brazalete de plata encima de la mesilla auxiliar que allí había, y con una sensación desagradable recorriendo en todo lo largo de su columna vertebral, suspiró hondo, y se dispuso a volver a su cuerpo. En cuanto abrió los ojos se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Todo su cuerpo le dolía como si lo hubieran forzado a mantener la misma posición sin descanso alguno. Estaba intubado, por lo que su garganta también le dolía horrores. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se quitó todos los cables en su pecho que lo monitoreaban, la vía en su brazo y el entubado. Levantarse de golpe la había hecho doler la cabeza, y las máquinas chillando como locas a su alrededor no ayudaban. Pudo escuchar a la persona de guardia acercarse corriendo a su habitación compartida. Su compañero ni se inmutó. Se dispuso a esperar. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Tomoyo fue a comprobar el estado de Sakura. Suspiró aliviada, ella ya se encontraba entre los vivos, sana y salva. Tuvo que hacerlo a escondidas. Parecía que el padre de ella había ido todavía más lejos en sus castigos. Pudo ver a una Sakura con una voluntad quebrada. Pudo ver como la madre de ella la alimentaba, vestía y sacaba a pasear, exhibiéndola, feliz. Por fin su hija se comportaba como una niña normal de su edad debía, obedeciendo a su madre. Tomoyo pudo ver también cómo habían conseguido obligarla a llevar unas lentillas que ocultaban la anormal tonalidad de sus ojos. Decidió abandonar su puesto como observadora. No podía hacer nada más, y su situación ya no podía ir a peor.<p>

Se dirigió al hospital, a comprobar otra cosa. Si Grimmjow no estaba rondando a Sakura, o bien estaría rondando su propio cuerpo o en Hueco mundo. Fue en taxi, no quería que ni los últimos rayos débiles de la tarde abrasaran su delicada piel. Al llegar al hospital y entrar, casi la voltea el olor a desinfectante mezclado con el olor a humanidad, acrecentado por el calor húmedo. Subió a la cuarta planta de cuidados intensivos, sin importarle que no debiera ir allí. No recordaba cuál era la habitación, pero la voz dando gritos la guió. Estaba en lo cierto, él se encontraba allí.

-¡QUE NO ME PIENSO QUEDAR TRANQUILITO EN ESTA PUTA CAMA! ¡Ya he despertado y ya estoy bien, y quiero largarme de una jodida vez de aquí!

-Tranquilícese, señor Jaegerjaquez, no podemos darle de alta al primer día, teniendo en cuenta su historial, deberíamos monitorizarlo al menos dos días. Un coma prolongado por más de una semana no es cualquier cosa. Y menos otro anterior prolongado por un año.

-¡Me importa una puta mierda! ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar tirado en esta puta cama a la espera de que comprobéis algo que ya sé!

Tomoyo, siguiendo los alaridos, llegó a la habitación, entró como si la cosa, y se quedó plantada delante del peliazul, como pidiendo una explicación.

-¿Y tú, qué cojones haces aquí?

-¿Pueden dejarnos a solas, por favor? Si lo hacen, les doy la garantía de que él se quedará voluntariamente en el hospital a descansar.

Tras sus palabras, el personal del hospital abandonó la habitación, dejando como único testigo de la conversación que allí habría a su inconsciente compañero de habitación. Se marcharon desconfiados, y el médico que hasta hace unos momentos discutía con Grimmjow, el que más, yéndose el último y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Un silencio absoluto reinó en la habitación, solo interrumpido por los sonidos emitidos por las máquinas de seguimiento.

-Como acabo de decir, vas a quedarte aquí, en el hospital.

-No sé si no lo sabes todavía, pero he cerrado un trato con Sakura, y…

-Ya no puedes evitar que le pase nada, puesto que no le va a pasar nada más. Sus padres han ido más lejos aún, y han quebrado su voluntad, sus ganas de vivir. Creo que se ha dado por vencida- dijo, intentando que la tristeza no se trasluciera en sus palabras- ya no se puede empeorar más su situación de lo que está. Además, estamos en medio del verano y nadie sabe sobre vuestro trato. Y tú obviamente no sabes nada sobre la relación de Sakura con sus padres.

-¿Alguna idea, entonces?

-Lo mejor es que vuelvas de forma natural a su casa. Aunque supuestamente ya hayas cumplido los 18 la semana pasada, les pedirás a sus padres quedarte en su casa hasta al menos haber terminado el bachiller para poder seguir con tu vida de una forma normal. La señora Furinashi con lo obsesa de las apariencias que es te dejará volver, además de que esa cualidad suya te ayudará a proteger a Sakura, bastará sólo con estar pegado como una lapa a ella. Lo que ahora me gustaría saber son las condiciones del nuevo trato con Sakura. También te recuerdo que ella también tiene un trato conmigo _(que asquerosa, queriendo hacerse la fría tratando la relación con su mejor amiga o.o)_ y me vendría muy mal que se rompiera.

-No te pienso contestar sobre MI trato con Sakura a menos que me des una razón convincente para hacerte caso y quedarme aquí.

-No tienes ninguna razón aparente para volver a su casa lo antes posible. También necesito preparar un poco el terreno. Iré feliz a su casa a dar la feliz noticia de que has despertado y que no has llamado porque necesitas descansar.-Odiaba tener que darle la razón, y es que la tenía, pero no lo haría.

-No me convences del todo, pero te lo diré. Una de las condiciones es que si me aburría o hastiaba de estar como humano simplemente me largaría de aquí cuando quiera, aunque no obtendré ninguna recompensa ya que no habría llevado el trato hasta las últimas consecuencias- ¿Qué clase de trato habían hecho?

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas?, no me has contado ni la mitad de las condiciones- replicó Tomoyo, que ya se disponía a marcharse de allí, ya había terminado de decir lo que necesitaba.

-Porque no me apetece estar aquí- contestó, comenzando a sonreír con suficiencia- y si quieres que no rompa en trato y proteja a tu amiga, asegúrate de que no me aburra aquí.

Tomoyo dio media vuelta para marcharse de allí. Ya no tenía nada que hacer, de momento. Maldita sea. Se suponía que él era menos inteligente. Entonces, ¿Por qué se encontraba en un aprieto negociando con él al igual que con Ulquiorra? Comenzó a calcular cómo podría entretenerlo esos dos días y tendría que ir con cuidado. Al menos el primer día estaría casi cubierto, y no pasaría nada importante en lo que quedaba de tarde.

Al menos la información que le había dado Ulquiorra había comenzado a cobrar valor. Así que Sakura había ido a Hueco Mundo, había hecho un trato con Grimmjow y había vuelto esa misma noche como si la cosa. Lo que no sabía era por qué se había rendido. ¿Acaso no lo recodaba? Decidió retirarse esa tarde-noche a pensar, pero principalmente a tranquilizarse. Necesitaba algo dulce.

* * *

><p>En la tienda Urahara habían advertido la reciente apertura de una garganta. Kisuke decidió que desde que no tenían a Aizen al mando, los arrancares no eran un peligro que demandara su atención de momento. Desechó la idea de que lo quisieran de vuelta. La mayoría no lo querría, y menos aún si sabían que habían sido engañados en su gran mayoría por los poderes de su zampakutoh, a menos que lo quisieran de vuelta sólo para matarlo con sus propias manos. Y de momento, estaba preso en el sereitei con muchos shinigamis guerreros que probablemente los matarían si intentaban entrar. Cerró su abanico y se dispuso a tomar el té que hacía bastante que lo esperaba frente suyo.<p>

* * *

><p>Esa misma mañana, Sakura había despertado emocionada. Grimmjow había vuelto, no recordaba con exactitud los detalles, pero recordaba haber vuelto con él. Se decepcionó enseguida, al encontrarse en esa habitación austera, sola, donde su padre la castigaba encerrándola por las noches. Podía llorar y gritar todo lo que quisiera, que nadie le haría caso, nadie podría escucharla, dependía únicamente de que su padre se acordara de sacarla de allí. Moría de ganas de ir al baño, un poco más y se lo haría encima. No había podido salir desde el día anterior a media tarde, y por la posición del sol, sabía que ya era casi mediodía. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado allí, pero comenzaba a resignarse. Comenzó a gritar, a rogar que la sacaran de allí, que se portaría bien, pero nadie le hizo ni una pizca de caso. Se sentó en una esquina de la habitación, acunándose a si misma, cuando sus esfínteres cedieron. Se sentía tan humillada. Se movió de ese rincón y siguió llorando durante horas hasta que desfalleció. Hacía casi un día que no comía nada ni probaba gota de agua. Esta vez no era la primera vez que le hacían eso, pero nunca duró tanto tiempo.<p>

Al despertar más dolorida que antes, a media tarde, su voluntad se había quebrado. Ya no odiaba a nadie, era su culpa, y seguro que estaba pagando por ello. Deseaba que la perdonaran por lo que sea que hubiera hecho. Deseaba que su padre abriera la puerta, la perdonara y la recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Seguramente en todo ese tiempo en el que se había estado portando tan mal había estado equivocada. No estaba bien que se enfureciera con sus padres, que saliera de casa por las noches, y por encima de todo, no debería haberse metido en esos extraños asuntos de espíritus al igual que su abuelo. Eso sí que le estaba totalmente prohibido, y había desobedecido, hiriendo a sus padres con sus acciones.

Maldito Grimmjow, todo era su culpa. Dejó de pensar, la creciente inanición no la dejaba.

_o_o_

El señor Furinashi se dirigió a la habitación/trastero/cárcel, donde tenía encerrada a su hija. Después de retirar la traba de la puerta, abrió una rendija, para ver cómo había evolucionado. Aparentemente ya lo había conseguido. Seguramente había perdido por completo su voluntad, y su trabajo estaría terminado. Solamente tenía que dejárselo a su esposa para que la moldeara como debía ser. Agradeció internamente a ese problemático chico de pelo azul, al final había acelerado el proceso. Apuró el paso para llamar a su mujer. Se pondría feliz de saberlo. Sonrió con una normalidad pasmosa mientras se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Ulquiorra se despertó en su cama, a las 8:30, como todos los días. Maldijo por un momento. Además de que lo habían confundido con su hijo una pareja de sobreprotectores padres, no habían querido quitar los adornos infantiles que decoraban su habitación. Suspiró y procuró ignorarlos, esquivando el avión de madera que colgaba del techo mientras atravesaba el espacio de la cama a la puerta. Le dolía todo, dormía acurrucado en una cama que era demasiado corta para su tamaño, y no tendría que esquivar los adornos si tuviera la altura de un niño de como mucho, diez años. Dios, no podía ni descansar la vista ni un momento, para donde mirara había cosas con motivos de ositos o de aviones, por no contar con el maltratado osito de peluche que su 'madre' insistía en poner encima de su cama. Extrañamente, esa pareja, tenía el mismo apellido que él, Cifer, pero eso no los convertía en sus padres. Ignoró su cama desarmada, por más que él acomodara las sábanas a su manera, la mujer insistía en armar ella cama, y la desarmaba completamente para armarla otra vez. Y pensar que le pareció rara esa humana cuando la secuestraron en las noches. A su lado, Orihime parecía completamente normal y despreocupada.<p>

Continuó tranquilamente hasta el baño. Era realmente molesto tener que mantener ese cuerpo pero al menos era algo que lo mantenía ocupado. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, ni tampoco deseaba nada, así que lo dejó estar. Volvió del baño después de asearse debidamente, y se encontró ya con la cama hecha y con un montoncito de ropa al lado del osito de peluche para que se pusiera. Lo obvió, y pasó de largo para ir a buscar otra ropa. Podía dejar que le ordenaran su ya perfecto orden, pero no dejaría que le eligieran qué vestir, qué comer, etc. Se puso Unos pantalones lisos oscuros y una camisa blanca de cuello mao. Se los puso, y abrochó cuidadosamente y maniáticamente todos los botones de la camisa. Mientras bajaba por la escalera a desayunar, se desabrochó inconscientemente los dos primeros botones, dejando al descubierto su clavícula. Le resultó extraño no encontrarse allí con su hueco. Automáticamente comprobó que su mascara tampoco estaba. No conseguía acostumbrarse.

Inexpresivo, tomó el desayuno ignorando el parloteo incesante de la mujer, que tenía como objetivo animarlo. ¿Animarlo? ¿A él? Pero si no se sentía triste, eso no tenía sentido. Pronto tendría paz y tranquilidad por unos momentos mientras ella se fuera a trabajar dentro de media hora, hasta dentro de dos horas, que vendría la señora Nakamura, madre de Tomoyo y vecina suya, para 'cuidarlo'. Esto era ridículo. No se iba a morir por estar unas cuantas horas solo. Pero se suponía que debía estar en constante compañía para poder superar de una forma relativamente normal su trauma. No comprendía el significado de esa palabra. Aunque lo conocía, no lo comprendía. No comprendía como el estado mental y emocional pudiera verse afectado por los hecho ajenos que le rodean y le pasan. Esperó pacientemente a que se fuera, luego de levantarse educadamente de la mesa. Quería recuperar su máscara y su zampakutoh. Afortunadamente, había pillado el correo antes que sus padres, y se había enterado que en la comisaría conservaban todavía las cosas con las que le encontraron, y que podía acercarse a retirarlas él o sus padres cuando quisiese. Se reservó la carta para él, no quería a esos humanos acercándose a SUS cosas. Le sorprendió y molestó que hubieran tardado tanto después de su solicitud. ¿Tan difícil era contestar a algo tan corto? Maldita burocracia.

Se levantó del sofá donde se había tirado inmediatamente después de desayunar, ordenó todo, y saludó a la mujer que se marchaba a trabajar. Se planteó saludarla con una sonrisa, para disimular y que no se preocupara, pero ni sabía cómo hacerlo, ni lo había hecho hasta ahora, así que sería demasiado sospechoso. Ahora le quedaban dos horas hasta que llegara la señora Nakamura. Dos horas de reloj y se le terminaría el tiempo. Si se encontraba la casa vacía cuando ella llegara, añadiría más horas de vigilancia constante, pensamiento que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Se calzó, cogió un juego de llaves que tuvo la suerte de conseguir copiar a escondidas, y salió de allí. Al menos no brillaba todavía el sol en exceso. Mientras caminaba hacia su destino, vio a una niña de cabello verde claro cortado en tazón, que le gritaba como una endemoniada a una pareja que identificó como sus posibles padres. Lo ignoró, la niña le sonaba, pero la situación en sí carecía de importancia. Pero no le fue posible hacer eso y continuar su camino.

-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Espera!- dijo la niña medio llorando de la rabieta que hace unos momento había cogido.- ¡Ulquiorraaaaa!

Suspiró apesadumbrado. Se sabía su nombre, el cual no era precisamente el más común, por lo que seguramente le conocía. Tendría que gastar su valioso tiempo en hacerle caso. Se giró odiosamente despacio, y se quedó de pie donde estaba, esperando a que ella se acercara.

-Tú eres Ulquiorra, ¿Verdad?- preguntó con un atisbo de esperanza en su voz- ¿Sabes dónde está Starrk? Lo estoy buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, y no sé donde está.

-El único espada del que tengo conocimiento de su ubicación, es Grimmjow, quien seguro no sabrá nada, así que no te interesa. Ahora vete de aquí, no tengo nada más que decirte y ya no contestaré a más preguntas.

Dio la media vuelta, y siguió con su camino tranquilamente. Tenía poco tiempo, y no quería correr, así que no podía desperdiciarlo con basura. La oyó quedarse donde estaba, sollozando. No le importó.

-Starrk… ¿Dónde estás?

Más tarde, Ulquiorra ya volvía con su máscara y su zampakutoh. Le habían ofrecido quedarse con las ropas destrozadas con las que le encontraron, pero prefirió desecharlas. No le servían de nada. Mientras caminaba, simplemente no se dio cuenta de que le miraban como un loco por ir por ahí armado con una katana. En la comisaría, habían dudado de dárselas. "¿Tengo pinta acaso de que vaya a matar a alguien con ella?" Llegó a tiempo a la casa, le dio para esconderlas en un sitio seguro, bajar y hacer como que veía la TV cinco minutos antes de que llegara la señora Nakamura. Ahora volvería a su rutina. No tenía nada importante que hacer. De todas formas le daba igual.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día, Tomoyo se encontraba de camino a la casa de Sakura. Ya por la tarde se ocuparía de entretener a Grimmjow, ahora mismo era más importante encargarse de la familia de Sakura. No sabía por donde empezaría, ya que no sabía ni el estado de humor de sus padres ni su reacción por su presencia allí con seguridad. Tenía planeadas varias posibilidades, y las contestaciones y bifurcaciones en la cantidad de contestaciones posibles. Y si se salí de sus probabilidades planeadas, cosa que dudaba, confiaba plenamente en su capacidad para poder manipular la situación a su antojo. También tenía que hablar con Sakura, tenía que prepararla para la llegada de Grimmjow sin que ella lo sepa. Si lo sabía y ella no estaba allí luego para manejar sus pensamientos hasta que lo viera, no podría predecir cómo reaccionaría luego, y no podía dejar cabos sueltos en una situación tan delicada. Tampoco se lo podía llevar de vuelta así como así. Un shock tan grande para alguien que ha sido maltratado psicológicamente durante tanto tiempo no era cualquier cosa.<p>

En cuanto estuvo enfrente de la casa, tomó aire y se dispuso a entrar. Le habían dicho hace mucho tiempo cuando se presentó como la amiga de Sakura que era siempre bienvenida, y que ni se le ocurriera llamar. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Eso podía significar dos cosas: o no estaban en casa, o por alguna razón en particular no querían visitas. Desechó la primera posibilidad. A lo lejos, vio entrar a Sakura y a su madre en la casa, y ahora veía figuras a través de unas de las ventanas que daban a ese lado de la casa. Esto confirmó su mal presentimiento sobre lo que había sucedido, estaba pasando y que pasaría. Pero no podía hacer nada directamente. Tenía que anudar los hilos en sus dedos otra vez. Pulsó el botón del timbre, esperando fuera de la reja que rodeaba la casa. Ojalá supiera controlar mejor sus reacciones fisiológicas. La rubia se secó las perlas de sudor que comenzaban a acumularse en su frente con el reverso de su mano. Repasó mentalmente qué es lo que debía hacer, qué es lo que quería conseguir con ello y por qué. Quería tener controlada la situación enteramente otra vez, para poder ayudar a su amiga, y tal vez, a Grimmjow por el camino. Lo hacía por que era su mejor y única amiga de verdad. Tocó el timbre otra vez, ya más segura. Esta vez salió la señora Furinashi a recibirla y a abrirle la puerta, con una sonrisa de cera pegoteada de forma escalofriante en su cara.ç

-¡Hola, Tomoyo, querida! Disculpa que he tardado, estaba ayudando a Sakura. ¿Me he dejado la puerta cerrada? O Dios mío, qué cabeza la mía, por favor. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¡Traía buenas noticias!- Dijo lo más contenta que pudo. Esto no le estaba gustando. Se había olvidado en el último año de cómo hacer estas cosas. No había necesitado hacerlo, porque no había ocurrido ningún incidente que necesitara su atención. En cuanto llegara a su casa, necesitaría algo dulce. Preferentemente helado de nata con frutas.

-Ah, pues espera que la llamo a Sakura para que baje y…

-¡No, no hace falta por favor! Quiero que para ella sea una sorpresa, estoy segura de que se alegrará, así que shhh…

-Bien entonces, querida. Cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado?- Dios, Tomoyo creía que iba a romper récords en lo que a falsedad se refiere.

-¡Grimmjow ha despertado!- contestó en un susurro fingiendo falsa emoción y dando saltitos- Además de que él estaba feliz y estoy segura de que estará agradecido si lo dejaran venir otra vez aquí. Mañana le dan el alta en el hospital, y quería darle un regalo y festejar su cumpleaños, que cumplió los 18 el 31 de julio, la semana pasada, mientras dormía. :D

-¿Qué Grimmjow que? ¡Pues qué bien, ¿no? ¿Y qué tenías planeado hacer, Tomoyo? Estoy segura de que estará muy bien, siempre tienes muy buenas ideas para estas cosas.

-Yo ya le he comprado un montón de regalos, y él estaba pesado con ver a Sakura (dice que es su mejor amiga y quien más le ayudó desde que despertó aquella vez) y bueno, yo lo iría a recoger al hospital a la mañana/mediodía (ya he mandado a que trajeran los regalos aquí mañana por la mañana) y quería que la sacara a pasear a Sakura para encontrarnos por el camino, seguramente se emocionarán de verse inesperadamente ^.^

-Muy bien Tomoyo, querida. Ahora ve a visitar un poco a Sakura, ¿no? Ya me dirás más tarde cómo seguir.

-Entonces con su permiso iré arriba, a su habitación. Estará allí como siempre supongo.

-Si querida, y recuerda que esta es tu casa, no es necesario que siempre estés pidiendo permiso para todo

-Ya, es la costumbre ^^

Tomoyo subió por ese camino que ya se conocía de memoria, y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su amiga. Lo primero que advirtió es que todo estaba demasiado normal, más ordenado de lo habitual, no, sólo con un orden diferente, como si la habitación la llevara ahora otra persona. Pero cuando terminó de abrir la puerta y de recorrer la habitación con la mirada, la posó en Sakura. Se encontraba sentada en uno de los bordes de su cama, peinando su pelo con la mirada ausente. No advirtió en lo absoluto que su amiga había entrado allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí, o al menos, no lo aparentaba.

-Hey, Sakura, que estoy aquí, cuéntame qué es lo que te ha pasado-Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado suavemente. Sakura la miró sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, y luego dirigió su mirada otra vez al vacío.- ¿Qué te han hecho, Sakura?- Preguntó esta vez en un susurro, con toda la delicadeza posible. La ojivioleta dejó de peinarse el pelo, y aún mirando al vacío, una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por su satinada mejilla derecha. Tomoyo la abrazó en silencio y fue paciente.

Con la cabeza escondida todavía en el abrazo, comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente y en un tono algo más agudo del que hubiera querido- H-ha sido p-peor es-esta vez… -Sollozó- He estado encerrada más tiempo que nunca, les importaba una mierda que me pudriera allí, no importaba cuanto llorara y rogara. Y no fue sólo una vez la que me encerraron. Todos los días, todas las noches. –Dejó de llorar y toda emoción abandonó su voz, dejándola seca e irreconocible- Pero está bien. Me lo merecía. No debería haber estado haciendo todo lo que hice. Una chica normal no debería. Confío en que ahora madre me ayudará.

Tomoyo la siguió abrazando, pasmada. No tenía ni idea de que el estado de su amiga hubiera llegado hasta ese punto. Era una posibilidad tan remota y tan horrible que en cuanto la consideró la desechó. Y ahora, estaba abrazando a su mejor amiga, intentando luchar contra las lágrimas que pedían a gritos salir de sus ojos, intentando recomponer sus pensamientos. Ahora Sakura comenzó a llorar otra vez, pero de rabia.

-¡Todo es por su jodida culpa!- La rubia seguía callada, sin poder creer del todo lo que escuchaba.

-¿La culpa de quién?- Preguntó lo más amable que pudo.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Toda la culpa es de Grimmjow! ¡Si él no hubiera estado aquí nada de todo esto hubiera pasado! ¡Lo odio!- La siguió abrazando durante un momento, a modo de consuelo, antes de contestar.

-No hace falta odiar. Tú lo has hecho porque querías. Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, te conozco Sakura, y sé que nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría. Pero ahora dejemos ese tema. Mañana será un día diferente, ¿no crees?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, con todo ya preparado por la mañana, Tomoyo se encontraba esperando fuera de la habitación asignada a Grimmjow, en el hospital. Sonreía casi zorrunamente, en el pasillo. Estaba consiguiendo manipular absolutamente todo de la mejor forma posible. Esperaba que para Grimmjow eso no fuera tan obvio, sino le podría acarrear problemas.<p>

Pronto tocarían las once de la mañana, y el sol calentaba ya. Calculando el tiempo, se podrían encontrar perfectamente con Sakura en el paseo que le haría dar su madre. Que se encontraran en el exterior y con más gente, daría tiempo a Sakura para que se tranquilizara y acostumbrara a la presencia de Grimmjow antes de que estuvieran a solas. Si se encontraban a solas en un primer momento, lo más seguro era que le partiera la cara o algo, y eso no sería un muy buen comienzo para lo que necesitaba conseguir. Once horas, quince minutos. Llegó a buscarlo exactamente a las diez horas, cuarenta y cinco minutos. Había estipulado que tardaría veinte minutos en ser revisado por última vez y en vestirse para salir. Ya estaba tardando. Él salió de la habitación a las once horas, seis minutos. Habría sido un minuto antes como debería, si no fuera por la torpeza de una de las enfermeras. Por el amor de Dios, ¿Nunca había visto a un tío sin camiseta o qué? Tendría que empezar a considerar más seriamente las posibilidades de que fallaran terceros y las consecuencias estipulables dentro de su cálculo. En cuanto tuvo contacto visual con el arrancar, comenzó a caminar fuera del edificio, con él a su lado.

-Deberías saber que Sakura te echa la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado. Han conseguido hacerle creer si tú nunca hubieras aparecido en su vida todo sería feliz, arcoíris y margaritas.

-¿Y a mí qué? Tengo un trato irrompible con ella, que se termina o bien cuando ella muera o cuando a mí se me dé la gana y quiera largarme de aquí.

-Ya, pero ella cree que el trato era un sueño y que todas las cosas sucedidas alrededor de espíritus o han sido imaginaciones suyas o simplemente nunca han pasado. En cuanto a ti, sólo sabe lo obvio que sabe todo el mundo: despiertas sin un pasado ni memoria después de un coma y ahora vives con sus padres.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño mientras jugueteaba con el brazalete de plata en su bolsillo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Percibía dentro de sí arder un sentimiento. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía impaciente por verla. Verla bailar jugueteando entre las cenizas de miles de cadáveres, ver sus ojos violetas encendidos de la emoción, ver sus labios curvados en una dulce sonrisa que ocultaba sus deseos más sádicos, quería volver a escucharla desafiarle. Moría por volver a verla aunque su orgullo lo negara.

-Despierta de lo que sea que estés imaginando y escucha: Nos encontraremos con Sakura y su madre dentro de diez minutos o así. Se supone que la has extrañado y que ella te ha ayudado mucho, por lo que "la consideras tu mejor amiga" y estarás emocionado de verla.

-Se supone que la tengo que proteger del daño que le pudieran hacer y antes me has dicho que que le han hecho de todo mientras me decías que me mantuviera tranquilito en el hospital. Quiero una explicación.

-Esa no es una afirmación del todo cierta. Gran parte del daño que le hicieron fue antes de que cerraras ningún tipo de trato con ella. No quedándote en el hospital habrías empeorado más todo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que pasaron cerca del parque, y a unos 200 metros más adelante, se acercaban en la dirección contraria las dos mujeres: Sakura y su madre. Ella caminaba despacio, con la mirada vacía y con una tristeza melancólica casi bella. Llevaba un vestido blanco de volados corte dama de honor. Iba colgada del brazo de su feliz y orgullosa madre, quien guiaba su paso.

-Mira, Grimmjow, ya nos las hemos encontrado (^.^)

-No, esa no puede ser Sakura, ella… esos no son sus ojos.

Fue corriendo hasta ella ignorando a su madre. La cogió por los hombros y la examinó. ¿Qué le habían hecho a su Sakura? Sintió las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos y la abrazó. Mientras, ella, casi con la mente en blanco se daba cuenta de que todo el odio que se suponía que sentía hacia la persona que la abrazaba, simplemente desaparecía. Se dejó abrazar, rogó por que él no se marchara nunca más de su lado. De repente sintió que la dejaba de abrazar y la tomaban otra vez por los hombros. Se quejó internamente por ello.

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Estoy de vuelta!- dijo el arrancar con una sonrisa triste y restos de lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿Volvemos a casa? -No sabía si por su reciente trato o por sus recién descubiertos sentimientos hacia ella, pero no dejaría que nada le pasase ni que nadie tocara ni hiciera daño a su Sakura. Notó por fin qué era lo extraño en sus ojos. Además de estar faltos por completo de brillo, no eran violetas. La rodeó con uno de sus brazos. –Cuando lleguemos quiero que te quites eso que llevas en los ojos. Es horrible- le susurró al oído.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar "pero madre dice…" pero era precisamente su madre esa persona que controlaba su vida. Aunque se había vuelto a encontrar con él, deseaba fervientemente que él fuera un arrancar, y hubiera vuelto por ella, que no fuera todo mentira. Nada allí parecía indicar lo contrario.

Su madre hablaba emocionada, y él le respondía vagamente, a veces. Vio cómo su mejor amiga caminaba tranquilamente a un par de pasos por detrás, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. ¿Qué habría conseguido esta vez? Se deshizo del brazo de Grimmjow, y continuó caminando, sola. No podía asimilar la avalancha de sucesos y emociones de los últimos días. Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de saber la verdad, dudaba de todo. Afortunadamente faltaba poco ya para llegar a casa. ¿Cómo era que los demás podían permanecer tan tranquilos ante una situación así? Caminaban como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera pasado.

En cuanto llegaron, ya no podía evitar que las lágrimas de frustración y mil cosas más brotaran de sus ojos, y subió corriendo a su habitación. Detestaría que la vieran derrumbarse. No quería sentirse humillada otra vez. Al ver a la chica subir de esa forma a su habitación, Grimmjow se disculpó de las personas con las que estaba, y la siguió. Se encontró con una puerta cerrada por dentro, que no podía abrir.

-¿Se puede saber de qué cojones te estás escondiendo? Abre la puerta ya o la tiraré abajo- Dijo mientras la aporreaba. Conteniendo su rabia a duras penas, consiguió no ponerse a darle gritos.

Dentro, la chica no lo podía creer. ¿No se suponía que era malo? ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por ella? ¿O tal vez sólo quería pasar para hacerle daño? SE enjugó las lágrimas malamente con el reverso de su mano, y abrió una rendija de la puerta, sólo para evitar que se enfureciera más.

Al ver su mirada vacía al abrir la puerta, se enfureció. ¿Por qué esa humana dejaba que le afectaran las cosas de esa manera? Abrió del todo la puerta de un golpe, entró, la cerró tras de sí, y acorraló a Sakura contra la pared.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó en un susurro- ¿Qué te ha pasado mientras yo no estaba?

-Tú- contestó rehuyéndole la mirada- tú eres lo que me ha pasado. Si nunca te hubiera conocido…

-Si nunca me hubieras conocido, jamás habría vuelto expresamente por ti.- La tomó delicadamente del mentón, para forzarla a mirarlo- mírame, joder- Lágrimas comenzaban a correr por el rostro de ella.- La última vez que te vi bailabas junto a mí en Las Noches. Aprovechabas cada oportunidad que tenías para burlarte de mí, cuestionabas cada cosa que yo decía.

-No sé si te lo habrá contado Tomoyo, pero todo eso fue un sueño. Déjame en paz.

-Y una mierda. Así como he vuelto por mi propia voluntad, no me quiero ir ni dejar te en paz porque no me da la real gana. He hecho un trato contigo, y todavía no estoy interesado en romperlo. Ahora ve y quítate esas lentillas que llevas puestas, me pones enfermo.

-No.

-¿Por qué madre dice? No me jodas. Ve y haz lo que te digo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué si se estaba negando a hacer lo que él le ordenaba, sonreía como si ya hubiera obtenido lo que quería?

-No ha sido un sueño, métetelo en esa cabezota tuya. Ahora voy a bajar. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Ella se quedó sentada en contra de la pared, ya no tenía el sostén de su sujeción que la mantuviera en pie. Después de llorar tanto, esas lentillas en sus ojos le molestaban. Se las quitó y las pisó. Se desarmó el complicado peinado que su madre le había hecho en el pelo y se quitó el vestido, el cual comenzó a romper descargando la rabia de su impotencia. Ella no era ninguna jodida muñeca. Se puso unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, y una camiseta larga con cuello bote a rayas blancas y negras. Se sentó otra vez en el suelo, no pensaba bajar hasta que no se le notara que había estado llorando. Su orgullo, por encima de todo. En cuanto al peliazul que acababa de abandonar la habitación, no sabía si fiarse de lo que acababa de decir. No iba a calzarse, no le apetecía. Hacía mucho que o le dejaban sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

Salió de su habitación después de un buen rato. Parecía haber mucho alboroto allí abajo. La señora Furinashi no paraba de intentar atender a todo el mundo, su esposo miraba los deportes en la televisión y Grimmjow comía feliz algo que había identificado como un trozo de una tarta de cumpleaños mientras que Tomoyo intentaba fallidamente colocarle un sombrero en forma de cono. Bajó corriendo, y le robó el trozo de pastel. Si él tenía ganas de quedarse allí una temporada, no se lo iba a poner fácil.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 13 (espero que no me traiga mala suerte (?)) extralargo con el regreso de Grimmjow, traumas everywhere... <em>

_Gracias por los rewiews, favorite story y esas cosas, que hacen mucha ilu ^.^ Comenzaré a meter fanservice más seguido, ya que el manuscrito que tenía casi se acaba aquí, así que puedo hacer más modificaciones. Recuerdo otra vez que el fanservice se paga con rewiews (?). Lo que sí, al habérseme acabado el manuscrito comenzaré a tardar algo más en actualizar, pero lo intentaré hacer lo más seguido posible._

_Gracias por leer todos los problemas mentales de la autora y hasta otro capítulo! :D _


	14. Un extraño regalo de cumpleaños

_Hola otra vez! :D lamento haber tardado tantísimo en volver a publicar, pero no he tenido casi tiempo de ponerme a escribir en el ordenador TT-TT así que sin más preámbulos, aquí tenemos otro cap!_

_Disfrutad! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Un misterioso regalo de cumpleaños<strong>

Llegó de la ducha a la habitación envuelta en la toalla. Mientras se ponía el pijama, iba repasando mentalmente todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Después del incidente con Grimmjow, simplemente los tres se limitaron a comer tarta de chocolate hasta hartarse y luego salieron a dar una vuelta. "Salgamos de aquí un poco, que quiero estirar las piernas. No me he estado quejando de estar encerrado en el hospital para venir aquí y quedarme encerrado tirado en un sofá…" Recordaba como en ese momento tenía la mente en blanco y todo lo que le decían le parecía sombrosamente convincente. Se golpeó internamente por ello. Después de que salieron de la casa simplemente estuvieron dando vueltas por ahí, hablando de cosas sin importancia, o simplemente dando un paseo por el parque. Recordaba cómo Tomoyo se dobló un tobillo, cómo Grimmjow la llevó en su espalda hasta su casa, o también cómo ella se durmió por el camino. Recordaba silencio, incómodo para ella, necesario para Grimmjow.

Mientras terminaba de secarse el pelo con la toalla, pudo ver como las nubes se arremolinaban en el firmamento, cómo las luces naranjas tras el atardecer, teñían el cielo con su ahora tenue luz. Vio cruzar un rayo entre las nubes y no le gustó. No le gustaban las tormentas. No le gustaba cómo la hacían sentir. No estaba bien, era desagradable. Quería salir, mojarse con la amenazante lluvia y cortar a alguien o a sí misma, sólo para ver la sangre fluir y colorear el agua mugrienta que correría por el suelo. Intentó quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Una sensación desagradable pero excitante ahora recorría todo lo largo de su columna vertebral causándole escalofríos. Madre decía que estaba mal. Quiso mantener la mente en blanco y dejar de pensar en sangre, pero sólo pudo pensar en aquellas cenizas acariciándole sus pies descalzos. Se paró encima de la alfombra del centro de su habitación, pero no era lo mismo. La sorprendió Grimmjow en su intento de baile encima de la alfombra, cosa que le pareció lo más dulce del mundo. Pero aclaró sus pensamientos. Ella no era dulce. Era una sádica incapaz de dar algo de sí sin nada a cambio. Era esa maldita zorra con la que había tenido que negociar para poder volver al mundo humano y no quedarse allí perdiendo su conciencia en Hueco Mundo. Ya no tenía nada por lo qué luchar a allí. Aunque claro, podía romper el trato con ella cunado se le diera la gana. Aunque todavía no.

-Oye, tu madre nos llama a cenar, así que deja de hacer el tonto y baja.

-Idiota. -¿Quién le había dado permiso de entrar en SU habitación cuando le diera la gana?

-Gracias

-¿Por qué me agradeces? ¿Eres subnormal o qué?

-Porque hace mucho te dije muy explícitamente que me tomaría tus insultos como un halago, que si no corría el riesgo de ofenderme muy seguido, y esa no era la idea- Terminó, esbozando una sonrisa burlona mientras se marchaba de allí.

* * *

><p>Después de la cena, se encontraba intentando dormir en aquella mohosa habitación, pero no podía. Entre su habitación y la de Sakura se encontraba el baño, y sentía la jodida puerta abriéndose y cerrándose cada dos por tres. No la escuchaba hacer nada allí dentro, sólo escuchaba abrir el grifo durante un momento, silencio otra vez y luego salir, dar un portazo, entrar a su habitación y dar un por tazo otra vez. Y ya iban por lo menos seis veces en menos de dos horas. Ahora la había escuchado entrar otra vez, pero parecía haber entrado a ducharse. Joder, quería dormir. ¿Es que esa insoportable humana no sabía quedarse quita en su cama y dormirse? Se levantó después de escucharla salir de allí y fue tras ella. Entró en la habitación de ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sakura se encontraba acurrucada en la cama, abrazándose a sí misma. Grimmjow se sentó al lado de su cama y reuniendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, preguntó: -¿qué te pasa?- Casi en un susurro.<p>

-…-

-Te he preguntado tranquilamente que qué cojones te pasa. Si no me dices nada yo no puede hacer tampoco absolutamente nada, así que deja de hacer el tonto.

-No me gusta cómo me hacen sentir las tormentas- medio mintió. En realidad le encantaban, pero estaba mal. Lo que no le gustaba era la sensación de miedo por hacer o sentir algo que estaba mal.

-Pues yo estoy aquí, así que tranquilízate de una vez- contestó cortante, pero suave. Se acomodó en donde estaba sentado, se recostó al costado de la cama, poniendo una de sus manos encima de las sábanas.

Sakura tomó la mano que le ofrecían, a su lado, y prácticamente se durmió enseguida. En los sueños de ambos ella bailaba sobre las cenizas de miles de cadáveres, guiada por el camino que iba marcando un rey. Ahora, tanto en el mundo real como en su mundo onírico, una luna brilla ya en el cielo, reinando sobre la oscuridad de la noche.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó con un sentimiento en su pecho que podía asemejarse a la felicidad. Lo primero que buscó fue a su acompañante de la pasada noche, y como otros tantos días se llevó una decepción. Pero no quería dudar de su memoria, ya no. Se levantó de la cama, y tal y como estaba, se dirigió a la habitación del peliazul. Abrió la puerta corrediza con el pie a malas maneras pera encontrárselo cambiándose.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Preguntó molesto mientras se terminaba de poner la camiseta.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías anoche?- Dijo mirándolo con odio. Siempre la ilusionaba y luego se marchaba y haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Para cuando ella también aceptaba que no había pasado nada, él se lo recordaba: "Yo he estado allí, y sí ha pasado" ¿Quién cojones se creía que era?

-Estás invadiendo MI Habitación, así que creo que merezco una respuesta antes. Contesta.

-Y tú invadiste MI habitación primero, anoche. Así que contesta a mi maldita pregunta.

Grimmjow se acercó a ella, quedándose cara a cara, a una distancia peligrosamente corta –He venido al mundo humano a cuidarte, a cambio de que me dejaras estar rondando por aquí, y preocupándote de darme algo para hacer que no me aburra. Si me aburro, me largo de aquí –dijo, sonriendo burlonamente- Protegerte psicológicamente entra también en el trato, además de que cuando te encuentras así eres una verdadera molestia –se acercó un poco más a ella, y susurrándole al oído- Quiero volver a ver deseos de matar en tus ojos, quiero volver a verte bailar encima de los cadáveres de mis enemigos.

Dicho esto, echó a una sorprendida Sakura de la habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Se quedó inmóvil, sosteniendo la entrada, sonriendo, y esperando a que ella comenzara a porrear la puerta. Enseguida sintió una fuerza exterior que intentaba abrirla, pero desde su posición tampoco le fue difícil mantenerla cerrada. Ahogó sus risas mientras esperaba a que pasara lo que estaba esperando. Con todo su orgullo pisoteado, la chica al otro lado comenzó a aporrear la puerta, mientras gritaba.

-¡Déjame pasar, joder! ¡No me cierres la puerta en la puta cara!- él, como toda respuesta le abrió la puerta caballerosamente, invitándola a pasar, consiguiendo que la chica cayera de bruces dentro del cuarto.

-Si querías pasar no tenías más que habérmelo pedido. Mmmmmm… creo que me quedaré una temporada larga aquí- dijo, y sonriendo más si cabe aún, - Esto es muy divertido.

-Gilipollas

-Gracias, me halagas, pero no sigas, conseguirás abochornarme.

-Idiota malnacido

-Yo te recomendaría que no insultaras tanto a la gente tan temprano por la mañana, te sentará mal el desayuno- dijo con una preocupación sarcásticamente fingida. Molestarla tanto estaba dando sus frutos, por fin se estaba olvidando de toda la mierda que había estado pasando y le daría toda la atención que él se merecía.

-Vete a la mierda

Se pelearon infantilmente durante el resto de la mañana: que si por ocupar el baño, que si por sal de mi vista, que si ese es mi sitio, pero que yo quiero sentarme allí, que esa tostada quemada te la comerás tú porque yo no, etc. Para cuando ya era casi mediodía, ya estaban agotados de sólo putearse e insultarse, por lo que cayeron rendidos en el sofá a mirar la televisión. No dio cabida alguna a pelear por cambiar el canal, a esa hora se miran los deportes y el señor Furinashi estaba viendo los deportes. No había nada más que hablar.

* * *

><p>Ya por la tarde después de la comida, habían seguido con la rutina de estudiar para poder poner al día a Grimmjow. Joder, eso era un suplicio, pero sólo le quedaba un mes para las recuperaciones de septiembre e intentaba pasar a segundo. Aunque tenía un montón de razones por las cuales debía estudiar, no le apetecía en lo absoluto.<p>

-Todavía no has abierto los regalos conmigo- dijo mirándola con una expresión que ella no supo cómo interpretar.

-No serían ninguna sorpresa. Montones de ropa de marca, más cosas caras, alguna que otra chuche escondida, o algún cacharro comprado en un chino cualquiera.

-Anda, ven conmigo- dijo tomándola de la mano suavemente. Ella no reaccionaba, tal vez caería, y se podría librar del estudio- Vamos, Sa-ku-ra~- Terminó cantarinamente

-Mira que eres idiota. Te acompañaré, pero porque no me apetece estar aquí obligándote a estudiar con el calor que hace.

Él sonrió ampliamente. Como otras tantas veces había conseguido su objetivo. La siguió por el pasillo, hasta su habitación.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado en la puerta o qué?- Se sentó en uno de los almohadones dentro de la habitación del pielazul, acercándose a la enorme pila de regalos.

-¿Los podrías abrir tú por mí? Es que me da pereza… -Dijo, continuando un juego que no sabía cuando había comenzado. Sakura levantó una ceja, incrédula, pero le siguió la corriente.

-¿Es eso lo que el rey pantera desea? Pues si es eso cumpliré- y con toda una calma casi artificial comenzó a desenvolver cuidadosamente los regalos, uno por uno, mostrándoselos y dejándolos apilados encima de la mesilla. Iba a abrir uno de los últimos, una pequeña bolsa de papel negra, con las asas rojas que tenía una nota pegada escrita con caracteres occidentales. Él se acercó rápidamente, se la quitó de las manos, y se la puso a examinar cautelosamente sin abrirla.

-¿Qué dice? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido sin apartar la mirada de la bolsita en sus anos

-Si no me la dejas no podré decirte, 'rey'- ¿Por qué lo llamaba rey con ese tono? Ignoró eso de momento y se dispuso a pasarle la bolsita.

-Mmmm… dice que…: "Cuches. No abrir si no se van a comer"

-¿Chuches? ¿Esa amiga tuya me ha regalado chuches?

-Estamos hablando de Tomoyo, dudo mucho que sean chuches. Ábrelo, después de todo es tu regalo.

-Y una mierda, ábrelo tú, has dicho que ibas a abrir los regalos por mí, además de que no me fío.

-Mira que eres idiota

-Entonces contéstame por qué hablará de chuches si no son chuches.

-Porque estas son las notas y bolsas de la tienda de chuches de Kisuke Urahara.

-Si viene de parte de un shinigami menos aún pienso abrirlo.

-Mariconadas.- Abrió la bolsa, y salió casi a presión un papel doblado en cientos de partes que parecían unas extensas instrucciones. Lo tiró hacia la otra punta de la habitación, y sacó un guante del fondo. Era negro, sin dedos, con todos sus bordes y muñequera rojos con un símbolo de una calavera en llamas en el reverso que juraría haber visto antes en otro sitio.

-Puedes quedártelo, es para ti.

-Es para ti, estaba entre todos tus regalos.

-Obviamente no puedo usarlo, es de tu tamaño, quédatelo. Y también esas instrucciones –Se levantó de donde estaba tumbado y fue directo a recogerlas, para devolvérselas –Léelas

- Pero…

-He dicho que las leas.

-… vale… - Dijo sin mucho convencimiento –"Utilizar con precaución. No es recomendable utilizar en humanos sin reiryoku. Puede causar la muerte temporal o permanente." El resto son esquemitas acerca de cómo usarlo, con sus respectivas aclaraciones. Lo repite todo diez veces en idiomas diferentes.

-Te has saltado algo.

-Ahora qué?

-Si se toma tantas precauciones, en algún lugar pondrá para qué sirve, idiota.

-emmm… seguía leyendo- en este papel no lo dice. Grimmjow se puso a sacudir la bolsa, pera ver si se caía algún papel que estuviera escondido. No se dio cuenta de que la chica se estaba poniendo el guante en la mano izquierda, y siguiendo las instrucciones del papel. Acto seguido golpeó a Grimmjow en medio de su pecho con la mano enguantada sorprendiéndose ambos. Un instante después Sakura se encontraba caída encima de él, con su cuerpo yaciendo inerte a un lado. Él al darse cuenta, no se lo creía. ¿Tan fácil?

-¿Pero qué cojones…?

-No es tan difícil como hace parecer en las instrucciones.

-¿Eres estúpida o qué? Me has sacado de MI cuerpo y estás sentada encima de mí comentándolo como hablaras del tiempo. -Sakura se le quedó mirando. Cuando había estado en Hueco Mundo no lo había notado. La primera vez que lo había visto fuera de su cuerpo, tenía la ropa completamente desgarrada y ensangrentada, una visión completamente horrorífica. Ahora continuaba llevando el hakama blanco y el calzado negro, pero estaban enteros e impolutos. Pero lo que era su chaqueta parecía que le habían desaparecido las mangas y el cuello era de tipo mao ahora, lo llevaba abierto dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho y llevaba unos guantes blancos sin dedos con rebordes negros en sus manos.- Te estoy hablando, joder. Y quita de encima de mí, vaca obesa.

-Ah, sí, lo siento- dijo, sin moverse de su sitio, y mirando estupefacta al arrancar bajo de ella.

-Cuando alguien dice que sí a una orden suele ser lo normal obedecerla tras decirlo –Dijo malhumorado –Se puede saber por qué me has sacado de MI cuerpo?

-Deja de quejarte, puedes volver cuando quieras.

-Contigo encima no puedo, vaca obesa ¬¬ -Ella se rio en su cara y se levantó dando tumbos. Salió de allí como pudo y se volvió a su habitación para seguir hecha un ovillo riéndose en su cama.

-OOIIIII! CUANDO RECUERDES CUÁL ERA ESE CHISTE TAN BUENO LO CUENTAS, ZORRA!- le gritó antes de entrar a su cuerpo. No estaba de humor. Esa zorra hacía siempre lo que le daba la real gana. Y estando fuera de su cuerpo podía pensar más claramente. No tenía que distraerse con su jodido perfume, su piel no era lo más suave y agradable del mundo y no era dulce. En lo absoluto. Era una sádica de mierda y estaba completamente loca. Le encantaba cómo miraba deseosa la sangre, pero eso no era precisamente normal. Bueno, él tampoco lo era. Mientras ella, ya se había recuperado de su ataque de risa, y sonriendo, descubría que no tenía deseos de matarlo. Quería verlo sangrar. Quería cortarlo ella misma, ver con sus propios ojos como un rey también sangraba. Reía porque las instrucciones se lo habían recordado. Matarlo era tan fácil como sacarlo de su cuerpo- tsk… esa chica está peor de lo que creía, aún se ríe sola…

Mierda. Esa niñata se había quedado con el guante. Ahora lo sacaría de su cuerpo cuando se le diera la real gana. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido que se lo podía quedar? Ya, cuando no sabía para qué cojones servía realmente eso. Maldito shinigami. Se tumbó al lado de la pila de envoltorios de regalos intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Aunque sería un coñazo tener que lidiar con ella, en realidad, ya no le hacía falta esforzarse tanto si quería salir de su cuerpo. Ya era casi tener una preocupación menos. Se quedó en la misma posición durante horas, hasta que Sakura volvió a irrumpir en la habitación.

-¿No piensas volver a estudiar?

-No me apetece- dijo sin quitarse el brazo de encima de la cara que le tapaba los ojos

Sakura suspiró en la puerta y pasó dentro, ya estaba comenzando a atardecer, algo más temprano que antes, los días comenzaban a acortarse en preludio a lo que más tarde vendría. Se sentó al lado del arrancar y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo como tantas veces hacía. Siguió durante un buen rato, se sentía extraño estar con él, era extraña su relación con él, nada tenía ni la más mínima lógica, pero no quería que lo que sea que fuera se acabara. Mientras tanto, Grimmjow jugueteaba con una pulsera de plata en su bolsillo, disfrutando del contacto con el frío metal que parecía no entibiarse nunca. Se incorporó y sacó el brazalete de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo a la chica que hasta hacía un rato le acariciaba el pelo. Uno de los últimos rayos de sol moría mientras entraba por la ventana, dando una atmósfera rojiza y sobrenatural. Ella, sorprendida de ver ese brazalete otra vez, recordó fugazmente su último viaje a Hueco Mundo. Se lo depositó en la palma de la mano y se la cerró alrededor del objeto

-Sakura, ¿Quieres salir esta noche?

Y como toda respuesta, cogió el brazalete esbozando una sonrisa, y se marchó de allí.

* * *

><p>Ya eran casi la una de la madrugada, cuando se levantó de golpe de la cama. Había luna llena y su persiana estaba abierta, así que no tenía que preocuparse por la falta de luz. Llevaba un camisón de lino blanco amplio y corto hasta sus rodillas que no se molestó en cambiarse, simplemente se puso la primera chaqueta que encontró, una de corte armado azul petróleo, y se arremangó las mangas. Se colocó el guante en su mano izquierda junto con el brazalete, y enseguida sintió como todo a su alrededor se volvía incluso irreal. En completo silencio acomodó su cama para que pareciera que aún se encontraba allí, y atravesando las paredes, se dirigió a la habitación del peliazul.<p>

Un ligero brillo de malicia iluminó sus ojos violetas y levantó uno de sus pies descalzos para despertar al arrancar de una patada en el hombro, pero no llegó a su destino. Se había interpuesto el antebrazo de él.

-Estoy despierto, estúpida, sácame de mi cuerpo

-Con una condición

-¿Condiciones? ¿No habías aceptado ya hoy?

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta mañana. No quiero que luego hagas como si no ha pasado nada o que haya sido un sueño.

- Vale. ¿Y eso es hasta…?

-Que yo me despierte mañana por la mañana.

-Está bien- dijo, en ningún momento abandonó su posición en la que dormiría- Ahora sácame de aquí.

Ella lo cogió de la mano como si fuera a ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero con la acción del guante, lo sacó de su cuerpo. Si bien Grimmjow era imponente como humano debido a su aspecto y altura, como arrancar lo era mucho más. Se le quedó mirando pasmada durante unos momentos, y luego dando un pequeño giro, se agachó para cerrarle los ojos al cuerpo inerte y acomodarlo, fingiendo que dormía. Se puso de pie otra vez, y la instante siguiente el la llevaba en brazos y estaba en el marco de la ventana preparado para saltar y salir de allí en cualquier momento. Ignoró lo que él acababa de hacer, ya se quejaría más tarde. Ahora el viento que anunciaba la promesa de una libertad le acariciaba el rostro, y no la dejaba poner pegas a nada. Se aferró al pecho de él y lo miró, parecía estar mirando al infinito, pensativo.

-¿A dónde podemos ir, Grimmjow?

-A donde queramos- la miró sonriendo ferozmente- Podemos hacer todo lo que queramos.

* * *

><p><em>Pues bien, aquí con el capítulo14! espero que os haya gustado, ahora con vacaciones por delante intentaré actualizar más seguido ^^<em>

_Una cosa, recuerdo que había dicho que no me sé los años de los estudios japoneses, por eso puse que querría ingresar a 2º de bachillerato, como es el último año, ya que lo quería hacer eqquivalente al último año de preparatoria (creo que son tres, pero si me equivoco me ignoráis y ya está). Lo segundo que quería decir, es que más de una vez parece que se tienen cariño y al siguiente están que se odian, pues eso es porque están más bien confundidos (que cuqui Grimmjow teniendo sentimientos de esa índole por primera vez 3) así que no es porque se me va la olla (al menos no demasiado en ese sentido)_

_Hasta el siguiente cap! :D_


	15. No pude, no puedo ni podré nunca

_Hola otra vez! disculpad el que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero esto del último trimestre del último año (además de que a mi cuerpo se le ocurre enfermarse en los peores momentos) me ha tenido bastante ocupada TT-TT_

_También gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y también gracias por todos los rewiews ^.^_

_Y sin más preámbulos, disfrutad! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: No pude, no puedo ni podré nunca<strong>

Ese mismo día, tras el descubrimiento de un extraño regalo de parte de Urahara, Uryuu se dirigía a la tienda del ya nombrado shinigami. Kon había insistido en acompañarle, sólo con la esperanza de que le dijeran dónde estaba su nee-san, o que lo llevaran con ella. Hasta incluso no se puso a incordiar al Quincy, al cual odiaba después de haberle cosido a su propio cuerpo aquellas detestables ropas de niña (_nadie le ha dicho aún que Ishida se salió con la suya aquella vez al dejarle el símbolo Quincy cosido detrás de su cabeza_). Lo que llama la atención al león de peluche es que Uryuu camina más rápido de lo normal, no corre, para no alarmar, pero es como si estuviera yendo a escondidas, o como si tuviera miedo.

-¡Ishida-kuuuun! – se escucha a una voz femenina decir a lo lejos. Va acompañada de un gigante, que se queda atrás mientras ella comienza a correr _"Oh dios mío, es una de las diosas de los pechos perfectos! TT-TT_" piensa esperanzado Kon.

Ishida paró de repente para darse vuelta, poner en su sitio sus gafas y dirigirse a quien lo estaba llamando – No sé por qué te alegras tanto de verme, Inoue-san, siendo que te he pedido que no me siguieras bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-ooohhh… -puso cara de tonta, par luego sonreír con dulzura- es que cuando escucho cosas complicadas por parte de Ishida-kun simplemente dejo de escuchar ^-^

"_Esta mujer es más tonta de lo que parece o me está tomando el pelo. Aunque viéndolo de cualquiera de las dos formas, no se puede obviar que está desesperada por ayudar, más que nada desde que le pasó eso a Kurosaki"_

-Si quieres venir, vente, hablaré con Urahara, pero estoy completamente decidido a dejar de ayudar a shinigamis, no seré su enemigo, pero desde que Kurosaki ya no es uno de ellos no tengo ninguna razón para ayudarles. Sólo asegúrate de que no resultas herida, así no eres de ninguna ayuda, y estoy seguro de que no quieres volver a ser una carga- esto cambió por completo la expresión de Orihime, quién puso una cara de tristeza remplazada en seguida por una fuerza y una determinación totales.

-Iré de todas formas, debo demasiado a demasiada gente, en especial a Kurosaki-kun ^.^

-Contad conmigo también- dijo Chad, y no volvió a agregar más palabras a la conversación. Sentía que si haciendo eso estaría ayudando a Ichigo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Los tres se marcharon de allí hacia la tienda Urahara. Aprovechando ese pequeño instante de distracción y que su reiatsu no era fácilmente perceptible, Kon aprovechó para saltar del bolso de Ishida y marcharse de allí. Puede que esa fuera su oportunidad para estar con una de sus diosas del jardín prohibido de la lujuria (?) o de encontrarse tal vez con su Nee-san, pero su trágico sentimiento de héroe lo llevaría de vuelta con Ichigo. Al fin y al cabo él era "propiedad" de ese ex-shinigami por deseos de Rukia, y estaría eternamente agradecido con ella, aunque lo maltratara, lo hubiera dejado en otro cuerpo, o con ese adolescente mega-ultradeprimido. Solloza mientras vuelve corriendo trágicamente a la casa Kurosaki. Es muy probable que ahora que no es de ninguna utilidad acabe otra vez entre los muñecos de Yuzu.

* * *

><p>Volviendo con nuestra pareja…<p>

Grimmjow simplemente corría por los tejados de casa y edificios con Sakura aferrada a su espalda desde hacía un buen rato. El silencio reinaba en ambos, casi imposible de romper. Ella luchaba porque las lágrimas no brotaran de sus ojos lilas, ese era uno de esos momentos junto a él que la confundían sobremanera. Pero en cierto modo le daba igual. Podría pasarse así una eternidad. No quería que ese silencio se rompiera ni que ese momento se acabara. En cambio, el arrancar no quería que ese momento se acabara por otras razones. Con ella a su lado podía evitar pensar en ella, podía evitar anhelarla, y en esa posición también podía evitar mirarla a los ojos, su mirada seguía incomodándolo. Cuando no se encontraba con ella la deseaba pero a su lado siempre sentía recorrer su espalda una serie de escalofríos y otras sensaciones que no hacían más que disgustarlo. ¿Era porque ella siempre lo desafiaba y lo insultaba de esa manera? No, y simplemente no sabía si matarla rápidamente o descuartizarla poco a poco por dirigirse a él de esa manera, rehuir de su mirada como un maldito cobarde, o abrazarla protectoramente sintiendo su suavidad como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Grimmjow cambió rotundamente de dirección para internarse en medio del parque, dejó que la chica descendiera de su espalada, y acto seguido se recostó simplemente en el suelo a mirar el cielo. Allí el firmamento siempre estaba cambiando, le fascinaba. A su lado, Sakura se arrodilla y lo mira atentamente. Era completamente incapaz de adivinar qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza ahora mismo. Quería tomarle la mano (no sabía por qué) pero se debatía sobre qué hacer, no sabía si estaría bien, ni como reaccionaría. Bueno, no quería tomarle sólo la mano, quería recostarse a su lado, abrazarlo y que él la abrazara a ella, que la hiciera sentir segura y que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que él estaba allí para protegerla. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba ella como si fuera una niña débil e inocente que debía ser protegida? Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, quería ser tratada como un igual por él, pero eso no tenía pinta de ser factible muy pronto. Mientras pensaba en ello, se dio cuenta de que hacía un rato que el portador de un reiatsu no precisamente despreciable rondaba la zona, y otros tres se acercaban rápidamente. Se puso de pie de un golpe, sorprendida al tiempo que asustada. ¿Acaso venían a por ellos?

-Tranquilízate, mujer. Son unos reiatsus despreciables. No pueden hacernos daño. Ya si no se largan de aquí por las buenas me encargaré muy amablemente de matarlos- dijo como respuesta al repentino movimiento de Sakura, sin despegar sus ojos del cielo.

Ella pudo ver la sombra de lo que parecía ser un shinigami entre los árboles, simplemente observando, inmóvil. La ignoró. Le preocupaban más más los que se acercaban. Ahora podía analizarlos mejor, al estar más cerca. Espera un momento, ¿acaso eran humanos? Podía verlos correr, le resultaban conocidos. Uno vestía ropajes blancos, llevaba gafas y el pelo negro semiladeado, otro era increíblemente alto y la otra era relativamente normal, pero con el pelo castaño rojizo. ¿Eran de la otra clase de su instituto? No me jodas. ¿Acaso tenía que encontrarse con gente conocida en todos los sitios? Iba a ponerse en una posición defensiva cunado sintió un cero pasar rozando al lado suyo, dirigido hacia donde se encontraba el trío.

-No sé qué cojones hacéis aquí, pero hoy no me he levantado con mucha paciencia, y la próxima vez no pienso fallar –dijo con toda la calma del mundo, y se dispuso a cargar una bala, que casi acto seguido acertó en su objetivo

-¡Satten Kesshun! ¡Yolo repelo!- El escudo desvió la bala Grimmjow, con su consecuente rotura, pero cumplió su objetivo de evitar que le diera de lleno a Ishida.

-¡Mira! ¡Si tenemos aquí a nuestra queridísima mascota de Las Noches! –dijo riéndose de una manera maniática. Tras suyo, se encontraba Sakura, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Era obvio que utilizaría cualquier excusa por pequeña que fuera para matar a alguien. Tras las palabras que había dicho, se confirmaron los peores presentimientos de Orihime, cosa que se trasladó a la expresión horrorizada de su rostro -¡Joder humana! ¡Es una verdadera molestia siquiera entablar una conversación contigo! ¡Siempre reaccionas de sobremanera a todo! –y añadió esbozando una sonrisa más amplia –os he dicho antes que qué hacéis aquí. No me gusta que no me respondan cuando pregunto algo. Y menos que me sigan ignorando, así que marcharos de aquí, no pienso responsabilizarme de a quién mate hoy –Dijo, y se dispuso a cargar otro cero, mientras con el brazo que le quedaba libre ocultaba del todo a Sakura tras suyo, y en un susurro añadió: No creo que tras de mí te pase nada, pero si te ves en peligro huye de aquí, esto tiene pinta de ser mínimamente divertido.

Vio como su cero era desviado por el brazo de gigante de Chad y cómo el shinigami que hasta ahora había permanecido relegado en las sombras le atacaba por el hueco en su defensa que fácilmente cubrió con su brazo izquierdo. Ishida se había quedado en la retaguardia, mientras era curado por Inoue, ya que parte de la bala lanzada por el arrancar había cumplido su cometido y tenía el hombro y brazo derechos inutilizados. Inoue no sabía de dónde sacar una razón para que dejaran de luchar, y miraba sorprendida al recién aparecido shinigami, le resultaba familiar, pero a esa distancia y con la oscuridad, no podía distinguir bien. Era pequeña, con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta y con dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su cara, era…

-Karin-chaaaan! –Gritó desesperada. Corrió a ayudarla, tras ser expulsada varios metros después de atacar a Grimmjow, al igual que Chad, pero en la dirección opuesta.

-Oye, niñata, ¿de verdad creías que con un ataque tan débil podrías hacerle algo a mi hierro? No sé quién eres pero tenía una mínima esperanza de que fueras un adversario mejor

Orihime estaba shokeada. ¿Desde cuándo la hermana de Ichigo tenía también poderes de shinigami? Detrás de Grimmjow Chad iba a intentar un contrataque, pero Sakura, aprovechando de que todavía no habían advertido su presencia, se escabulló en la oscuridad, y le dio una patada baja que habría tirado a Chad al suelo, pero antes de que cayera le dio otra en el pecho y lo envió varios metros hacia el lugar donde comenzó su ataque. Con ese cuerpo podía manipular levemente su energía espiritual, añadiéndole puntualmente más fuerza a sus extremidades, ahora mucho más ligeras y fáciles de mover.

-Menos mal, pensé que ibas a ser una completa inútil.

-Y una mierda.

Iba a contestar, pero se encontró otra vez con el filo de la espada de esa molesta shinigami, el cual simplemente lo cogió y lo mandó a volar lejos de allí cogiéndola del cuello de su kimono

-¿A dónde vas con esa espada sin filo? Podrías hacerte daño- le dijo sonriendo sádicamente mientras la atravesaba con la mano desnuda. Ese era el dolor más horrible que había sufrido jamás: sentía que podría vomitar su propio estómago y el dolor en sí la hacía delirar, por lo que le costaba enfocar qué era lo que se lo estaba provocando. Él se la quitó de la mano como quien se quita la suciedad, devolviéndola al suelo a unos metros de él –Vámonos de aquí, Sakura, esto es aburrido. No hay nadie que se acerque siquiera a mi nivel –dijo bostezando –vamos, que supongo que tienes que dormir.

Sakura se comenzó a incorporar a su lado dispuesta a seguirle, cuando dos flechas le atravesaron su hombro izquierdo. Mataría a ese que se había atrevido a hacerle eso. Se las arrancó de un golpe y no le dio tiempo a hacer nada, puesto que ese mismo instante Grimmjow ya estaba cogiendo del cuello de sus vestiduras a Ishida, cargándole un cero encima de su cabeza.

-No te asustes, morir no duele tanto como parece, ya he pasado por eso gracias al hijo de puta de tu amigo- dijo con una cara de odio y rabia difícil de superar.

-¡Basta yaaa!- chilló Orihime histérica – ¡Esta lucha no tiene sentido! ¡Déjalo ir!

-Lo que no tiene sentido es lo que acabas de decir, vienes de apoyo de quienes vienen seguramente a matarme y para colmo me pides que me compadezca de alguien que atravesó con sus flechas a una humana que no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Esa chica obviamente te está ayudando.

-En realidad a la única persona a quien ha ayudado es a tu amigo a que no le rompiera el dichoso brazo en tres partes por subestimarme al intentar atacarme siendo tan débil –dijo, soltándolo violentamente y dirigiéndose a Orihime –Ahora cúrala. No te quedes ahí parada. Es una orden.

¿Grimmjow la estaba defendiendo? ¡No quería que la defendiera! ¡Quería destrozar a ese Quincy o lo que fuera con sus propias manos! De pronto se sintió cubierta por una cápsula naranja –Al menos las flechas de Ishida-kun son muy exactas, por lo que el daño es fácil de revertir –dijo Inoue en un intento de mostrarse amable. Aunque les había prometido ayudar, no veía ningún motivo para luchar contra los arrancares a menos que hicieran daño a alguien, lo cual en ese momento no era el caso, y quería convencer a los demás de ello.

-Eso quiere decir que sus flechas no fueron a parar de pura casualidad a mi hombro.

-Y también que pudo haberte matado. Por favor dejad de buscar motivos para odiaros, yo haré todo lo posible porque no vuelvan a atacaros, solamente necesito que dejéis de darles razones, ¿no crees?

-Parece que la mascotita de Aizen-sama se está planteando ser de un poco de utilidad –dijo con un tono despectivo.

-Por favor, Grimmjow-san, deja de llamarme así, no quisiera que el pequeño incidente que hizo que yo acabara allí…

-¿Pequeño incidente? Y una mierda. ¡¿Te parecen a ti la guerra y todas las muertes desencadenadas por ella, gracias a las pretensiones de un shinigami de volverse un dios, un pequeño incidente?

-Esto… yo…

-Vámonos de aquí, Sakura –La chica ya estaba curada, y la cogió en brazos, utilizando sonido para marcharse de allí –Te he sobrestimado, no creí que pudieran herirte con esa facilidad.

-Es culpa mía, no pensé que con su hombro y su brazo en ese estado pudiera volver a atacar

-Qué gracioso, nunca pensé que te escucharía admitir la culpa de algo.

-Que te jodan ¬¬

-Todos mis anteriores subordinados murieron por culpa de ser unos imbéciles que subestimaron a sus enemigos y murieron en una batalla estúpida. Espero que no seas tan estúpida de cometer el mismo error, si no, la próxima vez que actúes así te golpearé yo mismo para asegurarme de que te quedas en la retaguardia y no te matan, si es que te superan en nivel.

-Vale, lo siento, _Grimmjow-sama, rey de Hueco mundo_ –Dijo de mal humor –Pero no soy tu subordinada, y no me das órdenes. Sólo… Cumple tu promesa… Quédate conmigo…

-Ya te había prometido que me quedaría contigo hasta que despertaras mañana por la mañana –dijo mientras atravesaba la ventana de la habitación de ella –Era la condición de que esta noche te vinieras conmigo. Ahora compórtate y duerme.

Ella se quitó el brazalete y el guante, lo volvió a meter otra vez en el cajón de su mesilla de noche, luego se quitó la chaqueta, y se recostó en la cama bajo la vigilancia de unos ojos color cielo que velarían por ella. No sabía por qué, pero que la hubieran herido a ella le había dolido más que nada que hubiera experimentado antes, y definitivamente, no dejaría que eso volviera a suceder.

Se quedó a su lado toda la noche, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, sin volver a su cuerpo material. Parecía un ángel guardián vestido de blanco, amenazante a quien se atreviera a acercarse a su Sakura. Cuidando de que nadie destruyera su ilusión de pétalos de cerezo que bailan al compás del viento. Quería que se volviera fuerte, que pudiera seguir sonriendo incluso ante cualquier amenaza. Quería poder verla algún día matar, sonriendo dulcemente, bailando. Casi seguro que caería definitivamente enamorado de ella si la veía hacer eso. Pero por ahora sólo podía quedarse acurrucado a su lado, cuidándola.

Los ojos azul cielo se dirigen al exterior para mirar el firmamento. Sólo quería poder dejar de pensar en ella un instante, parecía una droga que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Quería volver a luchar, sentir la sangre correr otra vez, eso le hacía sentir realmente vivo, no como el fantasma que le hacía sentir el perseguir una ilusión. El cielo comienza a clarear, ella se acomoda mejor, abrazándolo. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba esa humana para él? Desenvainó su espada. Le dolía que la hirieran, pero si la mataba y ella dejaba de existir ¿se desharía de todo lo que le había provocado desde que la conoció? Ella se revuelve otra vez, el filo toca delicadamente su cuello, sin cortarlo. No puede hacerlo. Envaina su espada y se dispone a esperar.

* * *

><p><em>NA: En los próximos capítulos empieza el instituto otra vez ¿Cómo lo enfrentarán nuestros personajes? (acepto reclamaciones y sugerencias para rellenar los aproximadamente seis meses de tiempo en la historia que vienen ahora ^^) Aparecerán más arrancares? ¿Y shinigamis? ¿Qué es eso de que Karin Kurosaki es ahora un shinigami? ¿cuál fue la misteriosa charla con Urahara? ¿Se volverán nuestros personajes unos cursis (espero que no)? ¿Les hará caso la autora a los fans y cumplirá los deseos de Ulquihime? _

_Muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. Mucho más en el próximo capítulo! (hay un botón ahí abajo que sirve para enviar rewiews y estos obligan a mover el perezoso culo de la autora para que siga escribiendo)_

_Gracias por leer! :D_


	16. El corazón

_N/A: Bueno… como me he pasado mucho tiempo sin publicar y es poco probable que publique en las próximas dos semanas, he traído un pequeñísimo adelanto de lo que pasará más adelante (no os preocupéis, me he encargado de no espoilear a nadie :D)_

_**Maegalcarwen**: lalala~ haré lo que me venga en gana…_

_**Ebony Rancour:** no puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. Calla y escribe putita._

_**Troll Tite Kubo**: THE HEART._

_**Maegalcarwen**: tú también calla y escribe, que para algo estás en este sótano. No tienes derechos. No puedes contestarle a mi madama ¬¬_

_**Ebony Rancour**: *ríe con superioridad mientras cierra la puerta del sótano*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 16<span>: El corazón (interludio)**

Como siempre, Ulquiorra en los descansos se escondía del resto de lo que consideraba humanos desechables y remplazables en la azotea del instituto. Pero hoy es diferente. Esa humana lo ha seguido hasta allí aparentemente porque sí. El viento allí arriba le mueve sus cabellos negros, suspira. Están solos. Ella vino hasta allí. Sola. Voluntariamente. Él la guía hacia la esquina de la terraza que más lejos puede estar del resto de gente. Ella lo sigue. Una vez allí, él se detiene, y se gira para mirarla, inexpresivo, incrédulo.

-Esto… -¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa? –Pues… que quería agradecerte por cuidar de mí en Las Noches –Terminó, incapaz de mirar a esos ojos sin brillo.

-No me agradezcas. Si no lo hubiera hecho, habría incumplido los deseos de Aizen-sama.

-Pe-pero ¡tú me lo has dicho! –Comenzó más decidida que antes -¡Que no era necesario cuidar de mí! ¡Que mi utilidad había terminado una vez yo estaba allí y había atraído a quienes dejaron descuidada la ciudad de Karakura y el Sereitei! ¡Podrías simplemente haberme dejado morir! –terminó, con lágrimas aflorando de sus ojos.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Si no tienes nada más que decirme puedes irte de aquí, mujer.

La chica se quedó inmóvil, llorando. Después de un rato se secó las lágrimas y sonriendo dijo –Toma, esto es para ti, son bollos, los he guardado… eto… gracias Ulquiorra .

Ulquiorra se quedó sorprendido por el gesto, pero ninguna expresión afloró en su rostro. Surgieron otra vez esas dudas acerca del corazón, y si había por fin conseguido uno ahora que se encontraba en ese cuerpo humano. Se acercó otra vez a ella, a la suficiente distancia como para con el brazo extendido, poder tocarla con las puntas de sus dedos. Primero pasó los dedos por su frente, luego donde se encontraría su propio agujero de hollow – ¿Dónde está?

Ella cogió las manos de él casi con ternura –No está en ninguno de esos sitios, está en todos. Es y está en la persona por la que darías la vida, está y es lo que deseas con toda tu alma, o al menos eso quiero creer –Dijo sonriendo con dulzura

-Entonces, si muero por ti, ¿tú serías mi corazón? ¿Está en ti mi corazón, mujer?

Esta especie de "declaración" la sonrojó, pero intentó permanecer lo más impasible posible, mientras sostenía los bollos que le había traído, ofreciéndoselos. Él cogió uno cubierto de chocolate con forma de corazón, y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente le pegó un mordisco. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí, dejando a una Orihime sorprendida tras de sí.

* * *

><p><em>NA: nyaaa~aquí tenemos otro minúsculo intento de capítulo ^-^ y no es que Orihime se tome tantas confianzas, es que cuando estaba en las noches Ulquiorra le ordenó que lo llamara por su nombre, no como haría con cualquier humano circundante XD. (notas mentales: no decir a nadie de por aquí donde vivo ni dónde suelo ir normalmente por que sé que me van a matar por no actualizar)_

_Ejem, ejem *quiere llamar la atención y que la escuchen pero no lo logra* también quería agradecer a todos los que me han estado apoyando, y empujando a que siga escribiendo XD: Ebony Rancour, Orihime Cifer'Inoe, Any Kisuky y a Micaelita :D GRaciaaas ^.^_

_Rewiews, y prometo intentarlo mejor con el fanservice! :D_


	17. Comida basura

_Hola otra vez! siento no haber publicado en tantísimo tiempo, pero saben que? ya empiezan las vacaciones y el tiempo libre sobrará! espero no decepcionar con este cap, al menos es bastante largo. ^-^_

_Aclaración: no todo el mundo vivirá una historia de amor, así que no os ilusionéis con cosas extrañas y tenéis todo el derecho del mundo a matarme si veis algo de OOC_

_En fin, ya me callo: Disfrutad! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1<span>7: Porque la comida basura sabe incluso mejor si se comparte**

Otra vez volvía a pasar lo mismo. Pasaba algo que la ilusionaba en algún sentido acerca de los sentimientos que Grimmjow pudiera tener hacia ella, y al otro día volvía a ser ese cerdo asquerosamente borde y violento de siempre. De vuelta a la rutina. Como siempre. Sakura estaba de los nervios, apenas quedaban tres semanas para las recuperaciones de septiembre con las que Grimmjow se había encaprichado en ir, (para luego 'ir con ella a clase, si no seguro que se aburriría') y estaba completa y absolutamente segura de que no conseguiría aprenderse ni la mitad de las cosas que debía para ese entonces. Para colmo debía encerrarse a obligarlo a estudiar con ese calor sofocante todos los días cuando no le apetecía ni a ella ni a ningún ser vivo en la faz de la tierra. Pero aquí la tenemos a ella. Un presentimiento le decía que cierto peliazul no le estaba haciendo ni caso a lo que ella le estaba leyendo. Levantó la vista para encontrárselo mirándola descaradamente, pero definitivamente sin escuchar a lo que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué cojones estás mirando tanto?

-¿No es obvio? Te estoy mirando a ti, bombón

-Te he dicho creo casi desde que nos conocimos que tengo un jodido nombre, así que déjame de llamar así. Casi que prefería que me llamaras vaca obesa ¬¬

-Tú preferirías que te llamara por tu nombre y yo preferiría no estar aquí, pero es lo que hay.

-Esto es el colmo. Paso. Haz lo que quieras. No es mi obligación obligarte a estudiar. – Grimmjow le contestó sonriendo y levantando una ceja- Vete de mi habitación. YA.

-Te recomendaría que no me hablaras así. No soy cualquier humano circundante al que puedas despreciar- se levantó de su asiento, amenazante- Así que ten cuidado con lo que dices con esa gran bocaza tuya si no quieres aparecer muerta de un momento a otro.

-Vete a la mierda. Y he dicho que te fueras de MI habitación. YA.

Él la cogió por la mandíbula, obligándola a levantarse también, provocándole un escalofrío que no podía distinguir entre miedo y emoción –Suéltame y vete de aquí –Dijo soltándose de su agarre, y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mírame.

-Vete de aquí, haz el favor.

-No me gustan los cobardes. Mírame

Ella se negó de rotundo a mirarlo, no quería quedar en evidencia, menos aún con esas lágrimas de rabia que luchaban por aflorar por sus ojos –No.

-Hace una semana que me vienes evitando, gritándome por razones estúpidas y echándome de donde quiera que esté porque a ti se te da la real gana. Y hoy ya he tenido suficiente. No creo estar siendo brusco contigo, pero tienes la jodida capacidad de sacar a quien sea de sus casillas, y no me caracterizo por tener demasiada paciencia. Y ahora quiero saber por qué. –Se acercó más a ella tomándola delicadamente del mentón para ver su rostro –No te hagas la mártir y deja de llorar de una puta vez.

-No estoy llorando –Respondió aún sin mirarlo

-Ya, claro. Es una jodida orden: Para de llorar

-¡NO TIENES NINGÚN JODIDO DERECHO A DARME ÓRDENES!

Esto era el colmo. Se suponía que él estaba allí para serle de alguna ayuda. Pero su madre le estaba más encima que nunca, él era un jodido cabrón y para colmo no sabía por qué estúpida razón parecía que tenía sentimientos, o lo que mierda sea, hacia él. Para añadirle más cosas a la lista había veces que se comportaba con ella como si… joder, ni siquiera sabía cómo llamar a esa forma de comportarse hacia ella, y ahora tenía todo el descaro de darle órdenes. A ella. Ni hablar.

Él la inmovilizó con un brazo y con el otro cogió un pañuelo para secarle las lágrimas. Lo hizo delicadamente, el enfado que tenía con ella desapareció al verla así. No sabía por qué le afectaba tanto verla herida, o llorando. No lo soportaba, y no lo iba a permitir. Le hacía sentir extraño, algo con lo que nunca había tenido la necesidad de lidiar (bueno, excepto tal vez sí, con la zorra esa humana que Aizen tenía de mascota en Las Noches) Y no le gustaba, en lo absoluto. No entendía a esa humana, ¿cómo es que era tan jodidamente inestable? –Sakura… no quiero volver a verte llorando. Así que no llores. Me da igual cómo hagas para evitar llorar, pero no lo hagas. No me gusta. No. No lo... no lo hagas.

-Grimmjow… - ella susurró confundida. Otra vez lo mismo, pero no podía evitarlo. Se dejó abrazar por ese pequeño instante. Un pequeño instante en el que se sentía protegida.

-Lo de no llores también incluye lloriqueos por las noches

-No te inventes cosas. Yo no lloro por las noches ¬¬

-¿Apostamos?

-….

-Al menos sal conmigo esta noche, necesito cortar un par de cosas, entretenerme, darte una razón para que me golpees mañana por la mañana, intentar… -comenzó a sonreír de manera viciosa

-Vale ya,-lo interrumpió- saldré contigo, pero deja ya de ser tan escandaloso, idiota ¬¬

La siguió abrazando durante algo más de tiempo, simplemente por inercia. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto a él? ¿Por qué la estaba abrazando cuando el calor sofocante y el contacto con ella no lo dejaban respirar? Algún otro día se preocuparía de contestar a eso. Por ahora se estaba demasiado bien como para preocuparse por ello. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ÉL. La estaba abrazando a ella. A esa molesta humana. Porque sí. Porque se estaba bien. Pero las cosas no funcionan así, ¿no? La dejó de abrazar de repente y se aclaró la garganta.

-Esto… me voy a dar una vuelta, ya te veré luego- dijo dándose la vuelta lo más neutral posible, evitando mirarla. ¿Se estaba avergonzando? ¿Él? Necesitaba que le diera el aire…

Sakura cayó rendida en su cama y se dispuso a llamar a Tomoyo… Necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con quien sea que no fuera ni sus dichosos padres ni el idiota de pelo azul que se acababa de marchar de allí.

En cuanto salió a la calle (siendo aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde) el calor le abrasó por completo el cuerpo, pero era mejor eso que encontrarse con cualquier ser humano al cual deberle explicaciones. Siguió caminando calle abajo sumido en sus pensamientos, ignorando a esas personas que podrían parecerse a Harribel o a Shao Long, no tenía ningún sentido verla llevando cajas en un supermercado o al otro atendiendo un pequeño almacén de barrio a sus clientes. Siguió caminando en dirección al parque, límite entre el barrio de la casa de Sakura y el distrito más residencial hacia el noreste, lugar donde se encontraba la casa de Tomoyo. Necesitaba descansar. Demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo. Puede que lo de morir luchando por un shinigami al que odiaba o despertar con un cuerpo humano, liberarse de él y ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para volver a él no fuera demasiado, pero volver sólo por esa humana o tener la paranoia constante de que estaba rodeado por arrancares que habían sufrido su misma suerte empezaba ya a ser demasiado para él.

Suspira y chasquea la lengua. Viene aquí a estar tranquilo y se encuentra con unos cuantos humanos demasiado ruidosos. Si pudieran sentir el reiatsu al sentir su presencia enfurecida ya habrían salido corriendo. Pero no pueden, no son capaces, y no huyen. Perfecto. Unos humanos idiotas y conflictivos como aparentaban ser, no sería muy extraño que de un día para el otro aparecieran tirados en la calle después de que les dieran una paliza. Perfecto. Necesitaba unas buenas bolsas de boxeo para descargar su frustración. Mira sorprendido. Ellos solos ya se están buscando su propia pelea con otra persona. No. Espera. Esa otra persona es quién los está atemorizando a ellos. Espera a una distancia desde la que puede ver sin que su presencia sea intrusiva

-TENÉIS ALGUNA JODIDA IDEA DEL LÍO EN EL QUE OS HABÉIS METIDO, MALDITOS IDIOTAS?

-No tío, joder, no te hemos hecho nada, no hace falta que te pongas así, ya sabes, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo…

-NI ACUERDOS NI OSTIAS! ALGUIEN ME CONTESTA PARA QUÉ SIRVE EL CEMENTERIO?

-Esto… -contesta otro de los maleantes –El cementerio es para enterrar a nuestros muertos y rendirles respeto a nuestros ancestros…

-EXACTO!- y el extraño chico le dio una patada en la mandíbula que lo mandó a volar al arroyo que corría a su lado –OTRA PREGUNTA! TÚ, EL DEL TATUAJE EN EL BRAZO QUÉ HACÍAIS ENCIMA DE LAS TUMBAS DEL CEMENTERIO?

-Yo.. bueno.. tío, verás necesitábamos un sitio para ya sabes, podríamos darte algo de las ganancias, tío, verás cómo te decía que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo…

-MAL! OS HABÉIS CARGADO LAS OFRENDAS PARA LOS MUERTOS EN EL JODIDO CEMENTERIO! (puñetazo en el estómago y en la cara)

-Joer tío… no lo hacíamos aposta, además si quieres un consejo, no necesitas decolorarte el pelo para asustar…

-IROS A LA MIERDA! Y ESTE ES MI JODIDO COLOR DE PELO NATURAL! QUE NO OS VUELVA A VER EN EL CEMENTERIO, Y MUCHO MENOS CERCA DE LA TUMBA DE MASAKI KUROSAKI!

Tras esto el último maleante salió corriendo como el rayo de allí, abandonando a los dos que sí habían sido golpeados, tal vez volvería más tarde. Pasó al lado de un sorprendido Grimmjow. Moría de ganas de tener una buena pelea con ese chico parecía fuerte, y con la pinta de problemático que parecía tener sería aún mejor que los otros maleantes cobardicas. Oh, mierda. Joder. No, por favor, no en ese momento… Era ese shinigami de cabello naranja. Pero estaba en un cuerpo humano. Es verdad, le habían dicho que era un humano. Aunque había perdido sus poderes de shinigami, no podía tener una pelea con él. Ni siquiera podía dejar que lo vieran. Quería asegurar primero su propio estado antes de dar a conocer que él estaba vivo. Y con las ganas que le tenía después de cómo lo había subestimado, pero tendría que dejar la pelea para otro día. Volvió a sentir ese reiatsu residual en él. Ese reiatsu de hollow. Ahora era más poderoso que la última vez que lo sintió. Tal vez después de que había perdido su poder de shinigami se habría vuelto un hollow. Desechó la idea. Era muy inestable como para ser un buen oponente.

Salió caminado tranquilamente de allí, dirección a la casa de Tomoyo, ahora definitivamente. Tenía un par de cosas que preguntarle. Tenía el presentimiento de que le estaba ocultando muchas cosas que sabía acerca del destino de los arrancares, y que él no sabía. Eso no le gustaba, en lo absoluto. A un par de calles de la casa de la rubia, recordó una de las tantas razones por las que le gritaban: no avisar de a dónde iba ni cuando iba de visita, así que decidió llamar a su móvil. Buscó su número en la agenda y marcó. Esos pitidos en el tiempo de espera lo ponían de los nervios ¿cómo era que los humanos les gustaba tanto poner de ese tipo de sonidos artificiales en todos lo sitios? Puede que sus oídos fueran más sensibles, pero joder, lo de ese dudable gusto en sonidos era bastante cuestionable. Por fin le contestó.

-Oh! ¡Si es Gatito quién me está llamando! ¿Qué se te ofrece? –contestó con una voz falsamente amable y aguda

-Joder, ya te he dicho que dejes de poner esa jodida voz y que dejes de llamarme así de una vez… ¬¬

-¡Vale, Panterito! ^.^ ¿Para qué me estabas llamando?

-¿Tienes una jodida habilidad oculta para inventarte nombres ridículos o qué? Voy a tu casa, así que te llamo.

-Oooooohhh… si no hace falta, gatito ^-^ -dijo y cortó la llamada

-¿Cuál es su maldito problema?- se preguntó cabreado. Este tipo de cosas no le gustaban. En lo absoluto. Siguió caminando a su casa y cuando dobló la esquina descubrió el por qué no haría falta ir hasta su casa, estaban a diez metros de él, Tomoyo y otro chico delgado de pelo negro… -Pero qué coj...

-¿Ves cómo te decía que no hacía falta que vinieras? :D –Salió gritando, aunque realmente no hacía falta. Esto realmente confirmaba sus sospechas de que la rubia le estaba ocultando algo. No, algo no: le estaba ocultando que sabía de la existencia de Ulquiorra y ahora venía tranquilamente saludando llevando al susodicho espada de la mano a rastras –ooohh ~ ¿sabes? Cierto pajarito me contó que una amiga mía está llorando, y estoy segura de que me puedes contar qué ha pasado –terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro que indicaba claramente unos niveles muy altos de peligro.

-Será estúpida… -Dijo el peliazul para sí. Cogió su teléfono y comenzó a revisar su propia agenda –Ayane… furinashi madre… no… furinashi padre menos… Momo… no es demasiado tonta… Rei… Sakura… Tomoyo… Llamaré a Rei –Siguió hablando para sí mismo ignorando a los otros dos que lo seguían, mientras caminaba dirección al parque –Maldita espera… ¬¬ Oi? ¡Hola Rei, bombón! ¿Sabes para qué te llamo, no?... sí… con patatas extra, extra de kétchup sin pepinillos, no búscame seis hamburguesas, creo que tendré invitados hoy, una de esas la vegetariana… que no… que no voy a engordar… quédate tranquila que sí…. Me mantendré como estoy para ti… sí en el lugar de siempre…

-Eh, eh, eh, espera un momento… desde cuando tú conoces personas… y desde cuándo…

-¿Desde cuándo qué? No te debo explicaciones, y el pedido de hamburguesas estoy completamente seguro de que ya sabes para qué son –y continuó sin siquiera echar una mirada hacia atrás –además suenas como si me estuvieras echando la culpa de que ella esté llorando, siendo que me estoy cansando de repetirle que pare de lloriquear… -siguió caminando hasta llegar a una de las mesas del parque en la que se sentó.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó parándose enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados

-Esperar el pedido, tonta

Dicho esto sintieron al poco rato el sonido escandaloso de una motocicleta de la cual se bajó una chica con un cuerpo escultural y pelo recogido en dos coletas de bucles largas hasta su cintura, que iba en pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes algo corta que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Se acercó corriendo para sentarse de un salto encima del regazo de Grimmjow quien la cogió simplemente por el trasero y la besó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, a un lado, Tomoyo dejó caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo y Ulquiorra simplemente se quedó parado en donde estaba, sólo observando. Esto era nuevo, nunca había visto de primera mano que un arrancar se relacionara tan fácilmente con un humano, pero lo estaba viendo en persona, y tendría que creerlo, aunque no le encontrara mucho sentido.

-Aquí tienes el pedido, ¿vas a necesitar algo más? –dijo con una voz seductora, aunque tal vez un poco fuera de lugar

-No, tengo que irme ¿Cuánto te tengo que pagar por esto?

-Oh… para ti nada ^¬^

Grimmjow comenzó a caminar fuera del parque, mientras la chica se quedó sentada en la mesa saludándolo como una estúpida – ¡Llama la próxima vez que necesites algo! ¡Sabes que para ti es gratis! –Él sonrió con superioridad mientras levantaba la mano para saludar -¡Vale!

Tomoyo lo siguió enseguida para preguntarle algo que le estaba carcomiendo desde hacía un rato que esa chica apareció –Grimmjow, ¿ella es tu novia?

-¿Y si lo fuera qué? No, no es mi jodida novia. Y ve más rápido que ya son más de las cinco de la tarde y a las siete la madre de Sakura insistirá en bajar a cenar y quiero tener un rato en paz antes de tener que aguantar eso.

-…. Espera un momento, ¿a dónde vamos?

-A casa de Sakura a sentarnos iluminados por la luz de las velas a comer pasta a la bolognesa mientras hablamos de nuestros sentimientos.

-¿Por qué no me contestas con la verdad? ¿Tanto te cuesta o qué?

-A preguntas obvias sarcasmo de respuesta. Creí que te harías rápido a la idea –Joder, nunca se enojaba, pero ese arrancar la estaba exasperando

-¿Sakura lo sabe?

-¿El qué? ¿Qué no me mencionaste que sabías más cosas acerca de qué pudo haber pasado tras nuestra muerte? ¿O acerca de que iremos a invadir su casa mientras comemos hamburguesas? Creo que no sabe ninguna de las dos cosas, y has el favor de cerrar la puta bocaza y de dejar de hacer una pregunta más estúpida que la otra de una jodida vez. –Siguió caminando en silencio durante el transcurso de atravesar unas cuantas manzanas, hasta que preguntó –Oi, Ulquiorra, ¿cuándo despertaste y dónde?

-¿Es eso una información relevante?

-Puede

-El día 23 del mes de abril

Grimmjow abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en señal de sorpresa, no puede ser ¿no? – ¿A qué hora?

-Aproximadamente entre las 10 de la mañana y las 12 del mediodía

-¿Hospital?

- Hospital central de Tokio, pero dicen que me encontraron en las afueras de Karakura

-¿Distancia aproximada al punto de concentración máxima de energía espiritual de Karakura?

- 3.4 millas espirituales

-Eso entra dentro del radio que iba a ser utilizado para la creación de la llave del Rey, ¿verdad?

-Podría haber sido utilizado, pero el radio realmente útil alrededor del centro era de 2 millas espirituales.

-Hey, esperad un momento los dos, supongo que ya os conocéis, pero ¿de qué estáis hablando?

-No te interesa. Sólo estoy confirmando algo

-Por mucho que lo confirmes no podrás hacer nada y lo sabes. Nunca hubiera pensado que un espada sería tan débil como para sentirse culpable de haber sacrificado a su propia fracción, sexta.

-No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así ni tampoco tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando. Si hubieras salido al mundo exterior habrías visto a Harribel y Shao Long, creo que han acabado cerca de aquí, pero los he visto de lejos, y su presión espiritual era despreciable como para confirmar que eran ellos.

-Ellos no son los únicos. También se encuentra por aquí la pequeña fracción de la primera espada

-¿La niña esa que siempre iba pegada a Starrk?

-…

-Tsk…

Mientras transcurría la conversación estaban a la vuelta de la casa de Sakura, donde Grimmjow simplemente saltó a verja, atravesó el jardín de la casa de al lado, dejó la bolsa de la comida en la repisa de una de las ventanas y volvió a salir fuera, como si fuera algo que hacía todos los días. Luego siguió a Tomoyo que ya se estaba yendo a llamar al timbre de la casa, pasando de largo del reticente Ulquiorra que se quedó esperando al lado del poste de luz de la esquina.

-Ulqui-chan! ¡No te quedes atrás, que he quedado en que conocerías a la señora Furinashi! ^.^

Esta mujer era el colmo. Pero le daba igual. No había nada que hacer. Aunque últimamente habían pasado más cosas de lo habitual en su entorno, era como si a su alrededor estuviera aún rodeado por el inmenso vacío de hueco mundo. Un vacío provocado por su falta de corazón. Por eso le daba igual. Aunque ahora que estaba en ese cuerpo si que podía sentir dolor, ahora ya entiende lo que reflejan sus ojos, e incluso cree en lo que sus ojos jamás han llegado a reflejar. No encuentra ninguna razón para seguirla, pero decide continuar por el camino marcado por esa humana. Quiere buscar un sentido a algo.

Ve como la señora Furinashi les abre la puerta. Cree sorprenderse al ver a Grimmjow saludar alegremente, que la humana saludara falsamente no era una sorpresa, aunque tampoco una aputa marcada, pero era la primera vez que se lo veía hacer a Grimmjow (corrección, era la segunda, pero no sabía si esa mujer estúpida del parque contaba). La mujer un poco rechoncha de pelo marrón chocolate algo ondulado y corto por encima de los hombros lo abraza fervorosamente. Es igual que todos. Sonríen. Algo que nunca vio hacer a la humana que ordenó cautivar Aizen en Hueco Mundo. Se pregunta por qué. Sigue como le recomiendan que haga a los demás escaleras arriba, ve a Tomoyo quedarse delante de la primera puerta a la derecha en el pasillo, llamando como si le tuvieran que contestar, pero no oye respuesta. Ve a la sexta espada alejarse hacia la única puerta corredera, la de la puerta al final del pasillo y lo ve de reojo recoger la comida del alféizar de la ventana y acomodar unos almohadones y una mesa ratona. Sale hacia el pasillo. La rubia sigue insistiendo en su llamada. El peliazul se dirije imitando a la rubia a llamar a la persona que aparentemente se encuentra detrás de la puerta. Tal vez si esté, pero no siente absolutamente nada.

-Oi! ¡Sakura! ¡Como no abras la jodida puerta o te encuentre lloriqueando te quedas sin comida! –dice aporreando la puerta mientras empuja a la otra chica a un lado. Va abrir la puerta a una chica de pelo liso marrón chocolate y los ojos de un brillante color violeta. Le recordaba a una privaron espada, la nº 105, Cirucci, si no recordaba mal. Pero era una información irrelevante que ya no le hacía falta recordar. Había abierto la puerta con un estado bastante lamentable para lo acostumbrado que estaba de ver a la gente en buen estado. –He traído hamburguesas, pero no sé si invitarte a comer, no me has hecho ni puto caso, así que…

-¿Hamburguesa de ¼ de libra con cheddar, bacon, tomate, sin lechuga y sin pepinillo con extra de kétchup? –Sus ojos estaban iluminados en felicidad ¿por la comida?

-Exacto, tus preferidas, pero creo que me las comeré yo solo. Hasta luego. –Y le cerró la puerta en toda la cara y se fue a su habitación, seguido por Tomoyo, y por la otra que después de conseguir reaccionar abrió la puerta para seguirles, aunque se quedó de piedra mirándolo, asustada

-Hollow… -Murmuró para sí y se fue corriendo a refugiar detrás de Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra quiso ignorar el hecho de que lo hubiera mirado de esa forma. Según su amiga ella no sabía nada de su existencia como tal, y era poco probable que hubiera podido identificar la naturaleza de su existencia de un solo vistazo siendo una simple humana. Se dirigió hacia la habitación al fondo del pasillo donde los demás también se encontraban ya comiendo hamburguesas, era bastante más útil que permanecer en el pasillo. Parecía que a la humana se le había olvidado todo con la presencia de la comida chatarra. Se sentó en lo que parecía un sitio reservado para él, y justo delante en la mesa se encontraba un pequeño paquete envuelto, que debía ser algún tipo de comida.

-Oh~Murcielaguito~eso es para ti ^.^ -Esa vecina suya iba a pagárselas algún día, pero lo que quería saber era por qué sabía el nombre de su resurrección –Oh es verdad, me lo dijo panterito porque dice que no quiere ser el único al que llame con nombres

-Tomoyo, eso no es verdad es porque se está quejando todo el día de los nombres que le pones y te lo he contado yo, para dejar de soportar eso, que tengo que verlo todo el día todos los jodidos días. Así que déjate de moñas, que nos hemos reunido para algo hoy.

-Gracias por hacerla callar de una vez. Repasando lo que sabemos, arrancares modificados y no modificados por la Hogyouku mueren y aparecen aproximadamente dentro de un radio de 5 millas espirituales alrededor del centro de máximo poder espiritual de la ciudad de Karakura con un cuerpo y como si anteriormente hubieran tenido una vida porque sí.

Tomoyo perdió por completo esa faceta infantil suya en ese momento. Ese puzzle era prometedor. Pero no podría resolverlo muy rápido si dependía de que otros obtuvieran la información por ella. Ahora ya no podría utilizar tanto a Sakura a menos que estuviera de acuerdo con el peliazul, que parecía últimamente llevarla de las narices. Ese hombro si que sabía hacer que le obedecieran. Sin ningún esfuerzo. No necesitaba manipular, cualquiera que viera su fuerza se doblegaría, ella casi incluida. Pero su curiosidad la estaba matando.

-Yo y Sakura nos podemos preocupar de confirmar si de verdad esos otros arracares han tenido vuestro mismo destino.

-No entiendo por qué te estás ofreciendo, mujer, si eres completamente inútil, ni siquiera podrás localizarlos por tu cuenta, y esa otra humana a la que estás ofreciendo tiene demasiado miedo para hacer nada como eso. –Dijo Ulquiorra mientras miraba desconfiado el interior de tofu de su hamburguesa vegetariana.

-Es más, tú nunca haces el trabajo sucio. ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? ¿O simplemente quieres quitarte a alguien de en medio mientras completas tus jueguecitos? Te voy a explicar una sola cosa, no vas a meter tus narices en esto sin mi consentimiento, porque para empezar eres una humana inútil que además ha tenido contacto con shinigamis, cosa que no me hace gracia. Si quieres seguir, y de paso asegurar que nadie se aprovecha de la buena voluntad de la pobre Sakura (entiéndase aquí el sarcasmo en su voz) vas a acatar mis órdenes. ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que quieres ni por qué estás aquí? Pero lamento decirte que este no es tu territorio de juegos, y tendrás que acatar ciertas reglas. No necesito demasiado para deshacerme de alguien tan débil como tú.

Sakura estaba por intervenir, pedirle que pare, pero conocía muy bien el orgullo de la sexta espada. Si le decía que se detuviera simplemente no lo haría por no demostrar ningún tipo de debilidad delante de otros. Pero ella lo había visto débil, preocupado y juraría que había visto miedo una vez en sus ojos. Y ahora se encontraba en la difícil decisión de elegir entre apoyar al hombre que se suponía que la protegía o la única verdadera amiga que había tenido en su vida. Le explicaría las cosas más tarde. Sólo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran demasiado de su sitio. Se reconfortó al saber que él se recostó en su regazo tranquilizándose un poco. Un poco de silencio incómodo no haría daño a nadie.

Ulquiorra no esperaba menos del otro arrancar, podía poner muy bien a la gente en su sitio, siempre había evitado que los arrancares menores que no eran la fracción de nadie se revelaran contra los espada. Obviamente para su propio beneficio. Pero esa humana tal vez era más peligrosa de lo que creía si se había molestado en asustarla de esa forma. Ahora la veía llorar mientras miraba hacia el exterior por la ventana, evitando todo contacto visual. En cambio la otra parecía aliviada. Convencería a la que lloraba de que lo ayudara a salir de su cuerpo. No creía necesitar nada a cambio. La mitad del maltrato psicológico estaba hecho, sólo tenía que separarla completamente de su amiga para que no recuperara fuerzas. Eso sería algo más complicado, pero fuera de la rutina habitual, esta vez Grimmjow le facilitaría las cosas. Miró el reloj: 18:35 .No quería quedarse allí a que le dieran más comida que no comería. Cogió del brazo a la rubia no precisamente de una manera delicada para levantarla del suelo

-Vámonos de aquí. No quieres quedarte a cenar. –Tomoyo lo siguió sin rechistar. Tratar con ellos era demasiado difícil, debía se más fuerte. Se lo debía a Sakura, por todo lo que había hecho por ella, y si ella acababa en la boca del lobo ella se metería de cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces. Juntas para siempre. Dejó de llorar. Ulquiorra podría serle útil, no parecía tener tan buena relación con Grimmjow como había estipulado, y para mejorar las cosas lo conocía bastante bien.

Salieron de la casa sin saludar a los señores Furinashi, quienes más tarde se extrañarían de la poca inapetencia de comida de los que se quedaron allí. Esa noche podía ser muy larga, y las siguientes también.

* * *

><p><em>Bieeeeeeen! capítulo nuevo! (y yo que me quejo de la lentitud de Tite Kubo (al menos mis capítulos son más largos ¬¬)) espero que os haya gustado, el final abrupto na sabía como hacerlo así que ahí se queda, no quería hacer esperar a nadie, yo incluida XD<em>

_Ya sabéis la historia de ese botoncito que dice** rewiew** ^.^admite críticas, halagos, o simples 'me ha gustado, sigue ' pagan pequeñas cuotas de fanservice, le dan patadas en el culo a la autora cuando no escribe, pero por encima de todo dan muchísima ilusión! :D_

_Gracias por leer!_


	18. ¿Amigas? Parte 1

Hola! ^.^Antes de que me asesinéis lenta y dolorosamente por estar taaaanto tiempo sin actualizar, quiero decir en mi defensa que no me he olvidado de esta historia :D

La verdad es que ahora está bastante mejor pensada y la he estrujado mucho para evolucionarla un poco de lo que era la historia original, pero es que la verdad, releyéndolo, hay partes que mejoraría XD

Como siempre digo intentaré actualizar con regularidad, y creo que el método de hacer capítulos cortos parece ser que es el que más ha funcionado, así que así será :D

Ya me callo. Disfrutad!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: ¿Amigas?<strong>

Como siempre al día siguiente Sakura se levantó casi creyendo que todo era un sueño, pero eso cada vez le pasaba menos. Se sentó en su cama, ignorando el sol que le daba de lleno en la nuca e intentando recordar con claridad todo. Parecía que su mejor amiga sabía demasiadas cosas y resultó ser peligrosa para Grimmjow. Muchas cosas, demasiadas, cosas que ni ella misma sabía. Ese tal Ulquiorra lo había escuchado nombrar por Grimmjow en sus historias, y ella tan confiada se lo contó a su mejor amiga sin pensárselo dos veces. Ahora con el tema de que ella le había estado ocultando cosas no le daban demasiadas ganas de ir y explicarle por qué Grimmjow la trató como lo hizo. Si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir por su cuenta que se aguantara.

Maldita sea, no debía pensar así, era ella su verdadera amiga, no Grimmjow. Es más, debía preocuparse de ese tal Ulquiorra, porque utilizaba métodos más sutiles de manipulación, no tanto como simplemente dar órdenes igual que el peliazul. Se estaba planteando tal vez dejar que la cuarta espada saliera de ese cuerpo humano: nada le ataba al mundo humano y no estaría cerca suyo incordiando. Era obvio que no quería ni por asomo estar aquí. Esperaba que el orgullo de Grimmjow no se interpusiera y le dejara ir y simplemente sacarlo utilizando su guante. Se puso a escribir de forma compulsiva un e-mail a Tomoyo para preguntarle sobre cómo hacer nada, era ella quien se encargaba siempre de planificar todo.

Se pasó el día entero revisando su teléfono móvil en busca de señales de vida de su amiga. Ella siempre contestaba con rapidez, y ya habían pasado horas desde que le mandó es e-mail. Eso no estaba bien, no le gustaba nada y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de eso, porque en ese tipo de situaciones siempre se encontraba Tomoyo a su lado. ¿Quién iría a pensar que esta vez ella iba a estar del otro lado, tan inalcanzable?

Repasó el resto de opciones. Odiaba tener que pensar en planes B. Le gustaba actuar sin más. Maldito calor sofocante y maldito dolor de cabeza. Ni siquiera le había ayudado a intentar desayunar. Y el intentar pensar en opciones le cerraba aún más el estómago a pesar de estar muriéndose de hambre.

Había algo que le daba mala espina, algo que le decía que su amiga tenía problemas, y que el peliazul no era el mayor de ellos. ¿Por qué se había querido meter? ¿No podía guardarse su jodida curiosidad en otro sitio? De todas formas debía agradecer en el fondo a su amiga. Sabía que estaba intentando averiguar todo por ella. Siempre se había estado preguntando de donde sabía todas esas cosas acerca de los espíritus su abuelo y de dónde venían esos hollows. Y ahora con la fuente de información al alcance de su mano no se iba a quedar a medias. Pero cada vez que descubría algo o lograban que Grimmjow les contara algo más de donde venía más interrogantes se alzaban, y Tomoyo era completamente incapaz de dejar de averiguar los porqué de todo. No querría describirlo con estas palabras, pero no era otra cosa que una guerra de manipuladores, un mero juego de ajedrez, pero en el que estaba más en juego que sólo unas fichas. Si ella con lo cabezota que era había accedido a simplemente 'entretener' a Grimmjow para que la protegiera, vete tú a saber, qué demonios había negociado con Ulquiorra para obtener cualquier tipo de información.

Pasó de seguir pensando en ello, aunque seguía sin poder comer. Si no le contestaba en el resto del día, se pasaría por su casa por la noche. Con suerte y con el odio que se profesaban ambos espada, lo mismo conseguiría que Grimmjow la apoye. No, ni hablar. Ya le debía suficiente y por una razón que todavía no entendía del todo. Pasó gran parte del día dando vueltas y acurrucándose en algún sitio del suelo. De vez en cuando se encontraba con un arrancar mirándola con cara de hastío, cosa que ignoró. Que fuera a entretenerse con la tía de las tetas gigantes que le traía las hamburguesas. Ahora no estaba de humor. Cuando ya era casi de noche fue a ducharse a la hora justa para evitar la cena, pero el arreglarse era casi ritual para salir luego con Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Afuera estaba anocheciendo y la cena transcurría en silencio sin los dos más jóvenes de la casa asistiendo a ella. Grimmjow acabó por desquiciarse. Ese era uno de esos momentos en los que no sabía por qué había decidido quedarse enjaulado en el mundo humano. Hasta sentía otra vez una creciente impotencia hacia lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su jodida vida siempre había sido luchar contra lo que le iba pasando y no siempre con éxito. Él era fuerte, era el rey, joder, y nadie le iba a quitar de su puesto. Pensaba en todo esto mientras les daba una paliza a una banda de moteros que le intentaron rodear para darle una paliza a él por su color de pelo. Disfrutaba haciéndolo. Iba a matarles.<p>

Seguía golpeándoles ya olvidando cuál era la razón por la que decidió empezar a darles una paliza. La mayoría huyeron en cuanto pudieron y el que no había podido se había convertido en parte, en una masa sanguinolenta e irreconocible. Lo dejó tirado donde estaba cuando se cansó de golpearlo y se fue a dar una vuelta. Odiaba esa casa y debía encontrar otro lugar para quedarse. Le encantaba Sakura, era capaz de luchar, no sólo de luchar, sino de ser fuerte y de alzarse encima de todo como si fuera un juego. Pero no creía que eso volviera a pasar. Ella no volvería a Hueco Mundo, ni asesinaría a nadie estando en el mundo humano. No tenía ningún interés ni lo tendría. También evitaría volver a verla llorar si se alejaba de ella.

Inconscientemente se dirigió hacia esa zona en la que le había parecido ver a Shao Long. Lo vió cerrar las persianas de una pequeña tienda de comestibles de barrio y dirigirse hacia otro sitio. Era normal, vamos, era la hora de cierre en los negocios. Pero no era normal quien lo hacía. Era Shao Long, era su jodida fracción quién lo estaba haciendo. O al menos se parecía demasiado. La última vez que lo había visto pensó que era un simple error. Puede que no lo hubiera sido y decidió seguirle hasta su destino. El arrancar caminaba sin distraerse en lo más mínimo con nada de lo que le rodeaba, cosa que le facilitó seguirle y no tener que mantener largas esperas mientras se entretuviera. Lo vió entrar en un bloque de pisos, y se coló sigilosamente detrás de él antes de que se terminara de cerrar la puerta del portal. Lo vio subir las escaleras como su fuera un alma en pena yendo cada vez más lento, y suspirando cuando pasaba por uno de los descansos para seguir por el siguiente tramo de escaleras.

Sacó un manojo de llaves, abrió la puerta B del 6º piso, y suspirando otra vez y se dispuso a entrar en el pequeño piso en el que parecía habitar una numerosa familia, cuando se hizo notar la presencia que había sentido desde hacía rato: una mano detuvo amenazadoramente el movimiento de la puerta, la mano que pertenecía a quien le había estado siguiendo.

No cabía en sí de asombro. Estaba vivo. Estaba allí mirándolo como la primera vez que lo vio en Hueco Mundo. El hombre que más respetaba, y en cierto modo admiraba, de todo el mundo estaba allí. Lo sabía. No podía haber desaparecido sin más. No tenía palabras. Sólo una reverencia que ofrecerle.

-Grimmjow- dijo tras la reverencia, como si bastase como saludo

-Shao Long- Apenas pronunció esto sintió un reiatsu agitándose, cerca de donde estaba Sakura. Su cara lo dijo todo para la fracción, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí y siguió apresuradamente al peliazul fuera de allí.

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo! ¿De quién será ese reiatsu? ¿Sakura se ha metido en un lío? ¿Tendrá que ir a rescatarla su caballero de brillanet armadura? ¿Acabará la autora volviéndose otra vez una cursi?<p>

Descubriremos todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo!

(¡sigue en pie la compra de **fanservice** con rewiews!)


	19. ¿Amigas? Parte 2

Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeen la perezosa de la autora se ha molestado en volver a escribir, principalmente gracias a las patadas en el culo que le dan sus lectores! :3

Ese es el capítulo que más ha dado que pensar (sí, el capítulo anterior se me ocurrió mientras intentaba escribir este) y fue el principal problema de que no pudiera actualizar como es debido D: Por lo pronto es un capítulo que he pensado mucho, así que espero que esté a la altura de las expectativas! :3

Disfrutad leyendo!~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: ¿Amigas? Parte 2<strong>

Había bajado ya el sol y pudo escuchar como Grimmjow se marchaba de la casa por la ventana (tan difícil era usar la jodida puerta?), pero aun así seguía sentada en su cama ya no tan nerviosa al principio sobre cómo iban a salir las cosas. Ahora Sakura se encontraba apática, casi perezosa de tener que levantarse de su cama y hacer algo. Había caído otra vez en ese pozo en el que caía la vez que se sentía impotente hacia lo que podía hacer o no en su propia vida. Una lágrima comenzó a descender por su mejilla, cuando lo recordó: _Sakura… no quiero volver a verte llorando. Así que no llores. Me da igual cómo hagas para evitar llorar, pero no lo hagas. No me gusta. No. No lo... no lo hagas._

Sí. Recordó también al jodido arrancar dándole órdenes y llamándola niñata. Ello no le dio valor alguno, pero sí ganas de utilizar a alguien de bolsa de boxeo. Sí que podía hacer algo, e iba a hacer algo por Tomoyo aunque fuera algo idiota, pero sería mejor que quedarse sentada en su cama llorando. No evitaba llorar porque se lo habían 'ordenado' tiempo atrás. Evitaba llorar porque ella no quería llorar. No quería volver a tener a ese idiota preocupado por ella. Ella no era débil. No lloró ni siquiera cuando perdió su virginidad de forma tan horrenda y no iba a llorar por ello.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y cogió el guante y el brazalete del cajón escondido en su mesa de noche. Se los puso y fue a casa de su amiga. Había algo que le sorprendió: cuando estaba en forma espiritual era incapaz de sentir nada del mundo material, todo era como un sueño sólo podía moverse, ver y escuchar. Pero al acercarse a casa de Tomoyo sintió frío. –no ese frío que te da un repentino soplo de viento y te eriza la piel, sino un frío que le hacía doler donde se supone que se encontraría su corazón. Lo ignoró como pudo y se quedó escondida cercana a una de las ventanas de la enorme habitación de su amiga, esperando fuera. Ese dolor en el pecho le daba un MUY mal presentimiento de lo que estaba pasando, pero no sabía por qué, y comenzó a tener miedo. Mucho miedo.

-¿De verdad piensas que esa humana amiga tuya no se dará cuenta de que le habías estado ocultando cosas? –Le preguntó Ulquiorra sin apenas cambiar su habitual tono de voz. –La verdad es que me gustaría saber cómo siquiera vas a contar con ella si Sexta ya se ha 'apropiado' de ella como si fuera uno de sus subordinados, cosa que a ti no te conviene en lo más mínimo. Es más ya no te queda ningún tipo de información con la que intentar negociar ni con la cual proteger a tu amiga. Eres una simple humana. No puedes hacer nada, ni siquiera tienes idea de nada.

Tomoyo estaba en un real aprieto. Ulquiorra fue hasta allí sólo para decirle que ya sabía que no se necesitaba contar con un shinigammi para sacarlo de su cuerpo y que obviamente estaban utilizando algo que les permitía salir y volver de su cuerpo si no el peliazul no se habría arriesgado a volver. Ella sabía que tenía que ver con aquella bolsa de regalo que le dio Urahara para su cumpleaños y que escondió entre el resto de regalos. Pero no sabía exactamente qué era ni cómo funcionaba. De todas formas no podía asegurar que Grimmjow había vuelto con la completa seguridad de que podía salir cuando quisiera de su cuerpo. Había decidido volver antes de saber que recibiría eso. Quería decir que había algo diferente en Hueco Mundo que lo había hecho volver sobre sus propios pasos.

Sonrió agudizando su mirada. Ulquiorra no había ido allí a exigir que le dijera como salir de su cuerpo. Tenía la inamovible necesidad de ver con sus propios ojos qué era lo que había pasado en Hueco Mundo. Pero para eso necesitaba volver a su forma espiritual, y el único nexo que tenía era Tomoyo. Ella no sabía la información pero la tenía en sus manos, lo que significaba que tenía algo con lo que negociar a cambio. Ambos tenían algo que intercambiar, pero ninguno quería ceder a la mínima sin estar seguros de que el trato se realizaba como debía

-¿Vas a contestar a algo humana o no? Sé que te has dado cuenta y aun así no quieres ceder por miedo.

Tomoyo sonrió más si cabe aún –No tengo miedo. Simplemente estoy pensando qué es lo que quiero pedirte a cambio de darte la oportunidad de que puedas salir de tu encierro y ver todo con tus propios ojos, sin ningún tipo de intermediario. ¿Qué debería pedirte a cambio de dejarte obtener información de primera mano?

Ulquiorra se acercó aún más a Tomoyo, completamente impasible, y algo atemorizante –Tú no eres la única quien puede darme opción a salir. También está tu amiga. Sólo un poco y ya estará rompiendo a llorar. Tu amiga es débil.- Sakura se cabreó muchísimo al escuchar eso. Nadie, repito, NADIE tenía el jodido derecho a decir que ella era débil –Y no pienses que por estar pegada a un espada está bajo su protección. Ahora mismo Sexta está muy lejos de aquí como para protegerla, y para empeorar las cosas parece ser que está encerrado dentro de su cuerpo, no tardará mucho en llegar.

Sakura ya no se aguantó más. ¿Débil? ¿Que Grimmjow tenía que protegerla? Y una mierda. Salió de su escondite para entrar de un salto en la habitación y partirle la cara de una patada. Maldita sea. A pesar de encontrarse en forma espiritual y ser mucho más rápida, para tener un aspecto tan enfermizo el espada tenía muy buenos reflejos. Antes de que su pie llegara a su destino ya estaba su mano deteniéndole el pie. Para evitar que hiciera nada saltó hacia atrás evitando cualquier posible contancto con Ulquierra. Joder ahora daba miedo, pero estaba muy cabreada. No sólo con él, sino también con Tomoyo –¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? Deja a Tomoyo en paz.

No podía moverse bien, estaba paralizada por el miedo. La ojivioleta le acababa de gritar e intentar golpear a un espada y no parecía estar de muy buen humor –Sakura, por favor, deja, de esto me encargo yo –Maldita sea, no esperaba la presencia de Sakura allí. Toda la excitación de por fin haber descubierto algo nuevo y haber conseguido salir del jaque en el que estaba hace días se había esfumado completamente al descubrir que no estaba pudiendo controlar todo.

-Y una mierda. No me has contado nada, Grimmjow se ha largado sin decir nada, y ese imbécil de allí (_por favor, Sakura para yaaa TT^TT_) se piensa que va a conseguir hacerme llorar y que le diga todo lo que quiera. Así que te vas a callar y quedar quieta en un rincón, todas tus opiniones han sido anuladas –dijo, y se dio la vuelta para mirarla, nunca le había visto brillar los ojos así –Todos habéis conseguido cabrearme pero bien hoy, y tú –dijo señalando con el dedo a Ulquiorra – ¿si te saco de tu cuerpo te largarás de aquí y nos dejarás en paz?

Ulquiorra sabía que la respuesta era obvia, pero a su lado Tomoyo estab pensando rápidamente las consecuencias de cada una de sus respuestas. Había estado vigilando durante mucho tiempo a esa humana y sabía que cuando estaba pensando movía los ojos demasiado rápido en todas direcciones como si estuviera leyendo algo a toda velocidad. No pensaba dejarlas vivas, y si iba a ser tan fácil, era mejor hacerlo ahora que encontrarse con problemas más tarde –Sígueme –le dijo a Sakura –No querrás dejar mi cuerpo tirado en la habitación de tu amiga, ¿verdad?

Sakura le siguió sabiendo que lo que podía ocurrir a continuación no era precisamente muy alentador. Ese frío que estaba sintiendo hacía bastante rato y al que se había acostumbrado se estaba acrecentando, y mucho. Quería poder terminar esto ya. Saltaron hasta la otra casa y una vez Ulquiorra se acomodó en la cama se dispuso a sacarlo de su cuerpo.

Pesaba mucho, demasiado. Cuando empezó a salir vio que estaba atado al cuerpo por una especie de cadenas. _No puede ser… creo que Grimmjow también tenía unas cadenas como esas al salir la primera vez… _Cuando vio su agujero en el pecho se preguntó si esas eran la cadena del destino, pero… ¿Los hollows no se formabas una vez haberse erosionado la cadena del destino? Cuanto más avanzaba en sacarlo pudo ver que de su cuerpo sí que salía una cadena y que estaba como 'creciendo' alrededor de su agujero de hollow. Era una imagen escalofriante que prefería no haber visto nunca en su vida.

Ulquiorra tenía todos sus ropajes rotos, la piel era ya completamente blanca, unas líneas recorrían sus mejillas como si fueran lágrimas y sus inexpresivos ojos reflejaban la luz de la luna como nunca antes había visto. Ahora era ella quién se encontraba paralizada de terror, su reiatsu era mucho más fuerte que el de Grimmjow. Pudo ver cómo sacaba su zampakutoh a una velocidad morbosamente lenta y luego se disponía a cortarse las cadenas que lo ataban a ese cuerpo. Ahora la estaba apuntando a ella con su espada y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué? ¿Iba a matarla? No era necesario hacerlo, podía marcharse sin más. Seguía sin poder moverse. Mierda. No, no ahora, no podía matarla, ella no podía morir. Pensamientos como esos circulaban cada vez más rápidos mientras el espada acercaba cada vez más su zampakutoh a su garganta.

No le dio tiempo a gritar, ni a pedir ayuda. Grimmjow estaba allí. Delante de ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, aunque estuviera en encerrado en ese frágil recipiente humano. No lo podía creer. Había vuelto justo a tiempo. No se había dignado a mirarla, estaba demasiado ocupado dedicándole toda su atención y odio a la cuarta espada. Pero daba igual. Había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarla, justo a tiempo para decirle lo que necesitaba escuchar.

–Maldita sea Sakura, te he dicho ya que no llores, joder.

Sí, había hecho eso por lo que había estado luchando todo el día. Toda la presión de todo el día había acabado con ella. Había roto a llorar y no se había dado cuenta. Pero no pasaba nada. Ya todo estaría bien.

_Gracias Grimmjow…_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, este es el nuevo cap! sí, se nota que tengo trabajo por hacer y estoy procastinando, no? :DDD<em>

_Y no, no he puesto tanto fanservice como me hubiera gustado, pero esperaba por primera vez que esto tuviera sentido._

_¿Qué hacemos en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Todos a la playa (WHAAAT XDD)? ¿Les hacemos caso a los personajes secundarios? ¿Lo dejamos en blanco a ver si cuela como periodo sin acciones entremedias? ¿Me vuelvo definitivamente una cursi? ¿Especial San Valentín? (aunque seguramente llegue tarde XDD) ¿Tomoyo deseará la vuelta de Ulquiorra? ¿Volverá Ulquiorra proximamente? _

_La respuesta a estos interrogantes y mucho más en el próximo capítulo! :D_


	20. Abrazo en la oscuridad

Hola! sí, no he muerto, y siempre seré feliz escribiendo sobre Grimmjow, así que espero que ahora que ha vuelto la inspiración otra vez, pueda volver a actualizar seguido! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: Abrazo en la oscuridad<strong>

Mientras intentaba contener lo más posible las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos violetas seguía viendo asombrada como el cuerpo del peliazul la cubría completamente, protegiéndola. El que le ordenara como siempre que dejara de llorar la hizo reaccionar enseguida, y se dispuso a empujarlo con su guante fuera de su cuerpo. Aunque no dudaba de la fuerza de la sexta, era la primera vez que sentía cierto miedo de que saliera lastimado si comenzaba algún tipo de pelea. Afortunadamente la mirada de odio que profesaba él no le era devuelta por su interolcutor, quien lo miraba casi con indiferencia, a pesar de que su presencia seguramente le resultaba un verdadero grano en el culo. Agradeció que se comenzara a dar la vuelta, casi con sorna, para marcharse, pero no dejó de proporcionarle una una maldita sensación de que había algo que se le escapaba. Ulquiorra amenazó con matarla, pero dejó de hacerlo con la repentina aparición de Grimmjow, quien a pesar de lo furioso que estaba no movía ni un músculo de su posición de defensa. Aunque eso no era lo único que se le escapaba, la actitud de Tomoyo respecto al pequeñísimo detalle pelinegro también era bastante sospechosa. Generalmente prefería actuar y confiar en alguien más para que tomara las decisiones o considerara las diferentes posibilidades, pero a ratos se sentía como si la estuvieran manejando de alguna forma y le estuvieran ocultando cosas continuamente.

Se atrevió a mirar otra vez a la cuarta espada, mientras abría una garganta, allí mismo en el final de la habitación, y pudo ver que la estaba mirando fijamente, y podía notar algo de curiosidad en su opaca mirada. Comenzó a caminar a través, Grimmjow seguía estando todavía completamente inmóvil delante de ella, por lo que no podía ver en su totalidad al espada que se iba de allí. Nunca lo había visto tener que desenfundar su katana, siempre que lo había visto luchar había sido con sus propias manos. Al parecer ese escuálido 'vecino' de su mejor amiga era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Se cerró la abertura hacia Hueco Mundo y aún así la tensión no escapaba del cuerpo del peliazul. Se aferró a su espalda, escuchando su respiración superficial. Había tenido miedo. Lo abrazó un poco más, deslizando una de sus manos por el brazo que sostenía a Pantera, intentando relajarlo. Él estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, librando una batalla interna. Él no protegía, él no libraba batallas que no fueran las suyas, él no tenía miedo, pero estaba aterrado del sólo pensamiento de que se había metido en una batalla contra Ulquiorra para proteger a Sakura, algo que nunca había hecho ni sabía cómo hacer. No podía disfrutar aquello, no era una batalla por poder ni por nada que hubiera luchado antes. Sintió la mano de su protegida recorriéndole el brazo y decidió enfundar a Pantera. No por ello se liberó de aquel abrazo.

En la parte exterior de la casa, Shawlong esperaba pacientemente órdenes de su superior, mientras observaba cómo ágilmente aquella humana de ojos verdes se colaba en la casa de al lado, donde se encontraba Grimmjow. Suspiró, y comenzó a jugar con las llaves que llevaba en su bolsillo mientras miraba hacia al frente con la mirada perdida. Ese era un hábito que había cogido durante el tiempo que había estado allí en los que se encontraba sin hacer nada. Suspiró otra vez y se concentró en las diferentes almas que había por allí. La presencia más fuerte, de Ulquiorra, había desaparecido hacía algunos minutos, luego el peliazul, su reiatsu se encontraba completamenta alterado, y su instinto le gritaba que saliera lo más rápido y lejos que pudiera de allí. Mantuvo la compostura. Otras dos presencias muy débiles se encontraban en la misma posición, una pegada a su superior, y otra, casi imperceptible, se movía en dirección a ellos. Hasta que algo lo alertó de ese pequeño letargo en el que estaba entrando. Shinigami. Otra presencia en particular que no se le hacía conocida por lo que no podía ser alguno contra los que ya habían luchado. De todas formas debían saberlo. Sin perder la compostura comenzó a caminar para adentrarse en la casa. Frunció ligeramente el ceño en señal de desconcierto. El shinigami se había quedado por un momento inmóvil y luego volvió por donde había venido. Eso le dejó peor sensación que antes. El reiatsu del espada estaba intranquilo aún, además. Pero con el shinigami alejándose otra vez, ya no había necesidad de informar enseguida. Se quedó montando guardia en el mismo lugar por donde iba a saltar la valla y se dispuso a jugar con sus llaves otra vez.

Con muchísimo esfuerzo para su escasa forma física, consiguió llegar hasta la habitación del pelinegro, tenía que hablar con Sakura YA y explicarle todo, no había podido con el otro pisándole los talones y cuando cualquier minúsculo detalle podía acabar provocando algún desastre. No se equivocaba al pensar que era quizás, la persona más peligrosa con la que había tratado y lo haría jamás. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana, mientras comenzaba a decir:-Neh, Sakura, tengo que hablar cont…- Lo que la vio la dejó pasmada. No sabía que encontrarse desde que dejó de sentir la presencia de la cuarta espada, pero eso era casi lo último que esperaba: una Sakura llorando abrazando por la espalda a un arrancar con la cara desencajada de la ira. Apenas la escucharon pegaron un respingo, Sakura ahora asustada y Grimmjow dirigiendo su ira hacia la rubia. -Sí, definitivamente tengo que hablar contigo, pero luego.- Suspiró resignada mientras bajaba de la ventana para dirigirse a la de su propia habitación en la casa de al lado. No se haría responsable si encontraban el cuerpo inerte del peliazul tirado en medio de la habitación de la casa de una pareja que lo desconocía completamente.

Una vez ya en su cama, por fin dejó escapar una exhalación que indicaba completa tranquilidad. No tenía que encargarse ya de conseguir que Grimmjow regresara a Hueco Mundo para que dejara en paz a Sakura, porque además de haber regresado, tenía un pacto con su ahora protegida. Tampoco debía preocuparse por ataques eventuales de hollows (atraídos por su pequeña presencia espiritual) puesto que huirían de la presencia del espada. Tampoco debía preocuparse de la familia de Sakura que a pesar de que no estaba segura de que la madre siguiera haciendo tanto para mantener las apariencias, pero para todo, ella tenía a su 'guardián a su lado. De Ulquiorra ya no debía preocuparse, no volvería a atosigarla cuando estuvieran a solas en busca de una forma de regresar a Hueco Mundo, haciendo uso de todo tipo de amenazas que dudaba que tuviera algún reparo moral para cumplirlas. Ahora no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Al menos, durante un tiempo.

* * *

><p>La cuarta espada caminaba tranquilamente por el desierto iluminado por la luna, completamente impasible. No hacía ruido al moverse, ni al pisar ni parecía existir la posibilidad de que ningún sonido fuera a escapar jamás de su garganta. Pero que hubiera silencio en el exterior no exentaba a su propia mente de tenerlo. Estaba completamente fuera de sí. Desde que salió de su cuerpo, parecía que no podía soportar el simplemente estar en su forma espiritual. Aquellas cadenas que parecían estar serpenteando alrededor de su cuerpo cuando fue liberado le daban todavía sensación de ahogo, a pesar de haberlas cortado apenas el haberse deshecho de su cuerpo material. Miró hacia todas las direcciones, vacío hacia donde se dirigían sus ojos. El era vacío, desesperación, algo de lo que huyen todos los seres, algo que le estaba por fin comenzando a afectar. Había conocido algo más allá de Hueco Mundo, había sobrevivido a una guerra, había visto a los ojos a la muerte, hasta había podido aproximarse a tener cierto conocimiento sobre eso que los humanos llamaban sentimientos.<p>

Suspiró, cerró los ojos, y se quedó completamente quieto, en medio del desierto. Sitió el reiatsu de los hollows más cercanos, acercándose. Basura. No valía ni siquiera la pena matarlos. Se dirigió al centro de Las Noches utilizando sonido, no había armado tanto revuelo para llegar hasta allí y simplemente quedarse allí, de pie, sin hacer nada. Tenía que saber, ver con sus propios ojos, lo que había quedado del palacio. Sabía que tras su derrota había quedado ya a medio destruir, tenía que descubrir la verdad sobre lo que había pasado con Aizen. Acabadas sus obligaciones sólo había quedado un sinsentido en su existencia. Sabía que muchos hollows conseguían mantener su conciencia a base de fuerza de voluntad, buscando un objetivo para vivir, para seguir luchando, si eso no llegaba a existir el vacío podría acabar con su mente. Pero él era diferente. El no tener una última voluntad ni nada por lo que luchar se había convertido en la razón para su existencia.

Frenó en seco, sin continuar su camino hacia Las Noches. Debería estar muerto. Miró a su alrededor. No tenía sentido. Nada. Absolutamente nada, ni su recuerdo de muerte ni su aparición en el mundo real. Negó que hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas. El no dormía, no soñaba, y sus ojos no le engañaban nunca. Abrió una garganta, lo que necesitaba saber, lo que necesitaba ver, no se encontraba allí ahora mismo.

* * *

><p>Tras guardar su katana, Grimmjow, se dejó abrazar, sin saber por qué. Ahora ya se había quitado uno de esos malditos merodeadores manipuladores de encima, ya sólo quedaba uno, la amiguita de quien lo estaba abrazando ahora mismo. Sonrió ácidamente, ya cuando hubiera acabado todo ajustaría cuentas con Ulquiorra, pero antes tenía que ocuparse de la humana. Le costaba toda su fuerza de voluntad quedarse donde estaba, en lo único que podía pensar era en desmembrar al pelinegro. Sintió como los brazos de ella perdían fuerza en su agarre, y se levantaba del suelo con la mirada ausente, no ausente no, había algo allí, si… esa furia y desprecio crecientes en su mirada. Sonrió con fiereza. Eso era lo que le encantaba. Se levantó él también del suelo y la tomó automáticamente por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, eliminando el espacio entre ellos otra vez. Recorrió con su mano derecha un camino trazando desde su mejilla, por su mandíbula, cuello, hombro, y luego su nuca, para acercar más sus rostros. Sentir el aliento de ella le hizo recorrer un escalofrío agradable.<p>

La miró a los ojos y la expresión de "qué demonios estás intentando hacer" era demasiado evidente para ser ignorada. Soltó un deje burlón, volvió a su cuerpo material y la tomó en brazos para llevarla de nuevo a su propia casa. Respiró el perfume de su pelo, quizás poseerla estuviera prohibido. Pero para él no había nada, ninguna barrera que pudiera detenerlo. Ella sería completamente suya, y lo mejor sería que no lo sería en contra de su voluntad. La dejó en la ventana, y fue al encuentro con Shao Long. Estaba esperando pacientemente al lado de la verja de la casa Cifer

No fue necesario que formulara ninguna pregunta, Shawlong comenzó a hablar.

-Un shinigami se ha percatado de nuestra presencia, ha estado un tiempo cerca de aquí y luego se ha ido. No he reconocido su reiatsu como uno que hubiera estado el día que atacamos Karakura

-Tsk… habrá huido simplemente- un flash de memoria le recordó a una shinigami que interfirió en su lucha anteriormente (Karin)-No habrás visto su aspecto, verdad?

-No consideré necesario ir a su encuentro, parecía débil, y en cuanto se marchó deseché la idea de seguirlo.-Grimmjow frunció más el ceño- Creo que hay asuntos más importantes ahora mismo que una simple lucha contra los shinigamis.

Grimmjow se quedó mirando al frente, sin centrar su atención en nada en particular, pensando. Quizás reunir a su fracción le podría resultar útil, pero también se podían convertir en un estorbo, más que nada si resultaban tan débiles a la hora de luchar-Shawlong-hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras el aludido le prestaba toda su atención aunque el peliazul no lo miraba directamente-Reúne a todos los que quieran venir a mi mando. Que sepan que no volveremos a Hueco Mundo sin más. No me molestaré tampoco en enviar a los que estorben en mi camino. Yo me quedaré en el mundo real-sonrió con superioridad- tengo cosas pendientes que hacer por aquí.

Como toda respuesta, la fracción hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y volvió por donde había venido, a esa vida irreal en el mundo humano en la que aparentemente tenía una familia numerosa, una tienda de comestibles y una esposa demasiado exigente y estúpida a todas horas. Al menos ya sabía que su vida en Hueco Mundo no había sido una completa mentira.

Grimmjow lo vió alejarse, y por un momento sintió cómo se liberaba de un peso que llevaba encima. Hasta ese momento no había querido pensar en qué haría si se encontraba con el resto de arrancares. Esta vez no se molestó en ir rápido a la casa de Sakura, a tres manzanas de donde se encontraba ahora mismo. Caminando como estaba sintió otra vez la presencia de la pequeña shinigami, seguramente sería la presencia que había sentido anteriormente su fracción.

-Oi, shinigami ¿Divertido, no?-le gritó. no esperaba que respondiera- eras tú la que estaba observando hace unos momentos, ¿Acaso estás por órdenes, o sigues a los antiguos arrancares por placer? Porque eres demasiado débil para enfrentar a ninguno, o por lo menos para enfrentarte a mí o a cualquiera de mis subordinados.

Karin frunció el ceño, desde lo alto del poste de luz en el que se encontraba, y siguió sin contestar nada. No tenía por qué hacerlo. Desde que liberó sus propios poderes de shinigami, seguía órdenes directas de Urahara, quien ya no tenía que necesariamente esconderse demasiado de la Sociedad de las Almas, pero se rehusaba a volver al sereitei. Ahora se encargaba también de la seguridad de Ichigo y de la ciudad de Karakura, realizando estudios sobre todas las anormalidades que ocurrían allí desde la batalla, y entre esas anormalidades se encontraba la vuelta a la vida de los arrancares, como si fueran simples humanos. Y ahora ella, que se quería encargar de proteger a sus hermanos se veía obligada a seguir continuamente todos los movimientos de los hollow. ¿Acaso no tenía mejores métodos de investigación que no la incluyeran a ella? Y ahora se tendría que enfrentar a un espada. Si volvía para contarlo se encargaría de patearle directamente en la cara a Urahara.

-No es necesario que contestes, realmente me importa una mierda qué es lo que quieres o te han mandado a hacer. Simplemente te has convertido en un verdadero grano en el culo siguiéndonos todo el día, y ya deberías saber qué es lo que suelo hacer con los insectos como tú que me estorban.

Siguió en su misma posición, sin mover un músculo. Vale, además de que la habían pillado esta, y el resto de veces, no quería hacer nada que fuera a empeorar las cosas. Creía que el espada no iba a acabar nunca de hablarle y nunca se marcharía de allí, creía que no habái soportado tanta tensión en su vida. Para su alivio y sorpresa sólo le vió trazar una escalofriante sonrisa en su rostro para luego continuar su camino. No pudo más que soltar un bufido de alivio, el cual no escapó a los sensibles oídos de la sexta.

-Yo que tú no estaría tan aliviada- le dijo, ya, sus últimas palabras mientras llegaba a su destino. Saltó la valla, y escaló hasta el primer piso, para entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura. No se molestó en ir a cambiarse y ponerse algo más apropiado para dormir. Simplemente se acostó en la cama de ella, abrazándola en medio de la oscuridad sin preguntar primero. Ella dormía, y no se percató de la presencia del hollow rodeándola. Grimmjow cerró los ojos, y volvió a recordarla bailando en Hueco Mundo. La abrazó un poco más, ahora posesivamente. Nadie, jamás, se la quitaría de su lado, la convertiría en su reina.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS<strong>

Por favor, si veis errores garrafales, tenéis quejas de OoC, sois buenos samaritanos y me queréis ayudar con mi eterno dilema de cómo relatar las partes en las que aparece Ulquiorra, o simplemente darme una patada para que siga escribiendo, el botoncillo de ahí abajo es muy útil!

Otra cosa: también para los que hayan estado leyendo desde antes quería decir que estoy en proceso de arreglar los capítulos anteriores, así que puede que haya cosas que especifique de mejor manera en los susodichos capítulos. Si hago referencia a algo de eso de ahora en adelante, procuraré apuntarlo al final del capítulo. También quería decir que iba a intentar publicar cada semana, seguramente los jueves o los viernes, así que hasta la semana que viene! :3


End file.
